Une histoire qui commence mal
by SephyRSDH
Summary: EPILOGUE Sauvée par un mystérieux commando et son chef ténébreux, une jeune fille se voit livrer la vérité sur ses tortionnaires qu'elle savait loin d'être humains... UA
1. Bienvenue à Horreur Land!

*fanfare*

Ladies and Gentlemen!

Voici enfin venue ma dernière fiction de 9 chapitres sur mes persos fétiches, aprés un début rapide et fin d'écriture difficile! (parasytage par d'autres fictions+études=plusieurs mois entre le début et la fin d'écriture)

Duo, tout content: **Sephy!**

Meoi, le prenant dans mes bras: **Duo-chéri!**

Quatre, surexcité: **Sephyyyyy!!**

Meoi, en profitant à fond: **Quatre-chou!!!!**

Heero, alors que je suis sandwichée par deux belles créatures: **Et dire que l'un n'apparaît quasiment pas et que l'autre subit des choses innommables...**

Duo, alors que Quatre et lui s'écartent légèrement pour me fixer: **Pourquoi il dit ça? Nous sommes tes persos préférés, nan? Tu n'oserais pas être aussi cruelle?...**

Meoi, gardant un sourire resplendissant, refait une étreinte rapide à mes petits "préférés" et m'esquive en direction de la cuisine: **Je vais me faire un café!**

Bon, comme d'habitude, après ce petit délire inérant à mes fictions, je me permets de préciser:

Univers: alternatif/fantastique

Rating: T

Diclaimer: les persos ne m'apartiennent pas, sauf ma petite inconnue!^^

Résumé: Une jeune fille emprisonnée et torturée est libérée par un mystérieux groupe dirigé par un homme ténébreux qui ne s'attendait pas à la trouver dans ces lieux. Emmenée dans leur base secrète, la jeune fille se voit révéler la vérité sur ses tortionnaires qu'elle savait loin d'être humains...

Sur ce, j'espère une fois de plus que cette histoire vous plaira!

**

* * *

**

**La jeune fille**

L'obscurité est profonde.

L'obscurité est glaciale.

L'obscurité l'effraie.

Recroquevillée dans un coin, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, buttant contre le mur froid et humide. Les jambes repliées contre son torse, les bras croisés sur ses tibias, les cheveux sales tombant devant son visage, tels un rideau, les yeux clos, la peau pâle, le teint blafard : c'était une silhouette pitoyable.

L'obscurité est impénétrable.

L'obscurité ressemble à ses vêtements.

L'obscurité lui fait tout oublier.

Quel jour sommes nous ? Quelle heure est-il ? A quoi ressemble la lumière ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Qui suis-je ? Y a-t-il un monde derrière cette grille ?...

Oui, il y en avait un. Elle s'en rappelait, malheureusement. Rempli de souffrance et d'efforts, de coups et tests insensés. Elle était fatiguée.

Un bruit étrange lui parvint.

Que se passe-t-il ? Encore des exercices ?

Elle resserra l'étreinte de ses bras, commençant à trembler de fatigue.

Des voix aux intonations inconnues, des bruits et... Si ! Elle reconnaissait ces bruits ! Des combats. Il ne devrait pas y en avoir dans cet endroit. Ils se déroulent tous dans l'une des salles prévues à cet effet.

Nouveau frisson. Ca se rapproche.

Des bruits de course et encore des voix.

-**Allons voir par là !**

**-Restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais.**

**-Oui, Monsieur.**

Ils étaient en haut des escaliers menant à elle. A son endroit obscur.

Elle les entendait bien. Ses sens étaient aiguisés.

Des pas précipités dans les escaliers, l'ouverture de la porte grinçante...

Effroyable frisson qui l'envahie. Elle avait appris à associer ce bruit à une terreur sans nom.

Si elle s'était rappelée de ce que c'était, elle se serait mise à prier.

Les pas sont plus ordonnés, cadencés, prudents. Ils avancent dans le couloir étroit. Quand ils auront fini de le parcourir, ils arriveront à la porte qui ouvre sur sa prison.

Encore quelques pas et... Voilà, la porte s'ouvre.

Enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules, elle ne fit aucun bruit. Ils lui avaient appris à souffriren silence.

-**Monsieur ! Il y a quelque chose, ici ! Vous devriez venir voir ça...**

Les intrus se déploient derrière ses barreaux. Elle entend les cliquetis spécifiques aux armes automatiques. Elle sentait les canons rivés sur elle, une étrange clarté rattachés à eux.

Un pas plus étouffé, plus maîtrisé s'imposa à elle.

Elle l'entendit s'arrêter et passer ses mains sur les barreaux épais.

Il soupira et s'accroupi.

-**Baissez vos armes**.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter, les armes furent baissées à l'unisson.

Ce devait être un grand chef.

Ses tremblements cessèrent instantanément. Désormais, elle attendait.

Elle compta, malgré elle, le nombre d'intrus.

Cinq en plus du chef.

-**Qui es-tu ?**

Pas de réponse.

A qui s'adressait-il ?

Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent dans un silence absolu.

**-Es-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ? **

Un nouveau silence suivi. Le chef le rompit en se relevant.

-**Ouvrez-moi cette grille.**

**-Bien, Monsieur**.

Un intrus de droite s'approcha, pris quelquechose dans son vêtement –le bruit qu'il fit était indéniablement celui d'un tissu- et s'activa sur la serrure.

Il n'y avait pas un seul autre bruit que celui fait par cet intrus... Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de bataille s'élèvent de nouveau.

Surprise, la silhouette releva la tête, ouvrant les yeux sur une scène chaotique.

Le regard fixé sur elle, celui qui devait être le chef fut le seul à s'apercevoir de son geste. Proche de lui, l'un de ses subordonnés leva son arme, et sa torche par la même occasion, éblouissant la jeune fille.

Avant de les refermer en gémissant, elle senti ses yeux être envahis d'une douleur sourde.

Si la lumière était si douloureuse, elle comprenait pourquoi on ne la laissait pas s'y exposer !

-**Monsieur ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de risquer nos vies pour l'une d'entre...**

**-Elle n'est pas l'une des leurs. Et vous, dépêchez-vous !**

Le ton était autoritaire et pressant à la fois. Elle entendit celui qui tentait d'ouvrir sa cellule marmonner quelque chose que ses acolytes ne devaient sûrement pas entendre.

« Si vous avez de quoi ouvrir un Verrou en deux secondes, montre en main, il serait temps de me le dire... »

Les bruits de combats étaient de plus en plus violents. Ses sens lui permirent de deviner le déroulement global. Apparemment, les plus puissants de ses geôliers avaient pris part à la bataille... et elle pouvait sentir, d'_ici_, à quel point elle était sanglante.

Brusquement, les murs tremblèrent alors qu'une secousse causée par une violente explosion les parcourait.

-**Monsieur ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, je vous en prie.**

Le Monsieur ne perdit même pas de temps pour répondre.

-**Ca y est.**

Après cette remarque, elle entendit l'intrus qui l'avait libéré laisser la place à son supérieur.

Ce dernier entra sans hésiter.

-**Monsieur ! Je...**

**-Ouvrez-nous le passage.**

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle.

-**N'ayez pas peur**.

Elle le croyait. Sa voix était différente, plus douce. Elle sentit une force protectrice l'entourer alors que des bras desserraient les siens avant de la soulever, la calant contre son torse. Instinctivement, pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du chef et mis sa tête au creux de son cou, se protégeant plus de la clarté.

Elle sentit le Monsieur se raidir involontairement, puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il s'est relevé pour suivre ses acolytes.

En arrivant en haut des marches, une odeur inconnue entoura la jeune fille.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit. D'un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

**Monsieur**

L'opération était terminée, le rapport bouclé et bientôt envoyé, le retour sans problèmes majeurs et l'arrivée... douloureuse. Les pertes avaient été nombreuses.

Signant une dernière paperasse, il entendit un grondement plaintif provenir de son estomac vide. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis quarante-huit heures.

S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette paperasserie, il se serait bien jeté sur une bonne pizza, dés son arrivée dans le Bâtiment.

La position de Chef n'était décidément pas celle qu'il avait toujours rêvée d'avoir. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette jolie blonde, il se serait bien amusé à refuser cette promotion... et à mourir avec ses soldats plutôt que de donner les ordres qui les mèneraient à leur trépas.

Mais, maintenant, il était trop tard. Et il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à regretter cette décision, il en regrettait déjà assez comme ça.

S'asseyant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil moelleux qu'il s'était approprié pour finir son travail, Heero se mit à penser à cette jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée.

Bizarrement, l'une des rares décisions qu'il ne regrettait pas.

Pourtant, il devrait.

Ses compagnons et lui furent nombreux à assaillir le bastion de Marimaïa, digne descendante du Comte Khushrenada, l'un des Hauts Vampires.

Les croyances populaires disent de ces êtres infâmes qu'ils mordent leur victime pour la transformer en l'une des leur. Faux. Totalement et irrémédiablement faux.

Les vampires ne boivent même pas de sang. Ils ont dépassé ce stade il y a 1200 ans, environ.

La transformation est bien plus terrible que ce que les gens normaux s'imaginent.

En réalité, il existe chez certaines personnes, un gêne, appelé l'Erreur du chromosome 7.

Les Hauts Vampires, malheureusement, ont vite compris la particularité de ces _personnes_.

Après un enfermement prolongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale pour développer leurs sens, ces pauvres personnes sont entraînées au combat, subissent des épreuves différentes suivant leurs tortionnaires et, au final, deviennent l'un des leurs. Avec cette technique, les vampires arrivent à réveiller cette Erreur, et c'est elle, qui leur confère les capacités légendaires des vampires : rapidité, puissance, et, parfois même, pouvoirs pouvant être qualifiés de 'sorcellerie'.

Et c'est à cause de cela, qu'Heero devrait être inquiet : la jeune inconnue était enfermée dans l'obscurité et avait visiblement reçu des coups lors de plusieurs combats.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion qu'un coup fut frappé à la porte de sa chambre.

-**Entrez !**

Malgré les règles de politesse, Heero ne changea pas de posture, il était bien trop affamé et fatigué pour de longs discours et il voulait le faire comprendre à son visiteur. Même si celui-ci se trouve finalement être l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

-**Salut, Trowa. Des nouvelles de notre inconnue ?**

Trowa était un chercheur du Laboratoire, spécialiste de l'armement. Mais étant aussi celui en qui Heero avait confiance, ce dernier lui avait demandé de lui donner des nouvelles de son inconnue, actuellement enfermée dans les locaux surprotégés dans lesquels travaillait son ami.

S'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de Heero, Trowa passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains avant de répondre, son regard émeraude rivé à celui bleu profond de Heero.

-**Excepté son intolérance à tout rayon solaire, sa photosensibilité, ses sens hyper développés et ses multiples contusions, ta protégée se porte bien.**

Etonnamment, Heero se senti soulagé. Il se redressa un peu, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête sur ses mains serrées.

-**A-t-on une idée du stade atteint ?**

**-Final.**

Le mot était dur. Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'Heero appréciait Trowa : pas de blabla inutile, pas de fioritures, la vérité froide et crue.

-**Qu'ont-ils décidé d'en faire ?**

**-Ca ne va pas te plaire, Heero.**

Surpris de cette réponse qui n'en était pas une –du moins, pas d'après la définition de Trowa-, Heero souleva le sourcil gauche.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire à son ami de continuer.

Lâchant un soupir las, le châtain aux yeux verts répondit finalement à la question.

-**Ils veulent l'utiliser pour faire des 'expériences'.**

**-Ils ne veulent donc pas l'aider à rester humaine ? C'est ça que tu veux me dire ?**

Le ton de Heero était devenu glacial. Trowa le remarqua, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Au lieu de répondre immédiatement–Heero avait besoin de quelques secondes pour se calmer un peu-, Trowa se redressa un peu pour prendre un paquet de Marlboro dans la poche droite de sa blouse immaculée. Quand il réussi à le trouver, il ouvrit la boîte, attrapa le briquet coincé à l'intérieur, sortit légèrement l'objet de ses désirs du pouce et l'attrapa du bout des lèvres. Remettant le paquet dans sa poche, il s'activa à allumer la cigarette restée entre ses lèvres agréablement dessinées –elles aussi, objets de convoitise. Le tabac enfin enflammé, il rangea son briquet de plastic noir dans sa poche gauche et ferma les yeux pour profiter de sa première bouffée de nicotine, rêvée depuis prés de six heures.

**-Ca y est ? T'es calmé, Heero ?**

Un marmonnement lui répondit, signe que le brun s'était calmé.

Soufflant un nuage de fumée blanche, Trowa rouvrit les yeux sur un cendrier placé en face de lui.

-**Merci.**

Il attrapa l'objet pour le mettre sur le bras droit de son fauteuil.

**-Ils vont la laisser finir la transformation, car, de toute façon, elle est bien trop avancée pour pouvoir faire machine arrière. Son dernier espoir serait une balle entre les deux yeux.**

Aspirant une nouvelle bouffée, Trowa prit soin de river son regard à celui de son ami.

Après avoir expulsé la fumée, il continua.

**-Serais-tu capable de la délivrer une deuxième fois, Heero ?**

Heero ne se leurrait pas quant au sens donné par Trowa au terme de 'délivrance'.

**-Je crois...**

Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

L'image recroquevillée de cette fille lui revint en mémoire, très nettement, comme dans un film. Non, il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal.

Une résolution inébranlable commença à prendre forme dans sa tête, ouvrant une porte sur un nouvel espoir.

**-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon repas. Tu m'accompagnes ?**

Il vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de son amien blouse blanche, lui donnant un air étrange alors que de la fumée sortait de son nez.

Ecrasant sa demi-cigarette, Trowa répondit.

**-Pourquoi pas ?**

Avant de sortir, Heero prit soin d'enclencher la ventilation : il était interdit de fumer dans les locaux.

**La jeune fille**

Le réveil avait été difficile. Alors qu'elle émergeait tout juste d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves, la jeune fille avait été assaillie par des personnes en blouses blanches, portant des masques et des sortes de bonnets blancs. Totalement anonymes, elle arrivait pourtant à les distinguer : leur odeur et leur attitude était différente pour chacun de ces intrus. Ils lui ont fait subir des tests, des examens et des exercices. Ils lui ont posé des questions, dans des langues inconnues, jusqu'à ce qu'ils emploient celle qu'elle comprenait. Malgré tout, elle n'avait rien répondu. Elle avait juste signifié qu'elle comprenait.

Elle se méfiait d'eux. Ils étaient loin d'être aussi méchants et cruels que ses anciens tortionnaires, mais ils lui faisaient, parfois, tout aussi mal, notamment avec l'épreuve de la lumière : une véritable torture.

Ce qui l'avait particulièrement troublé, c'était leur réaction, ce léger changement dans l'atmosphère, quand ils comprirent sa souffrance au contact de certaines choses.

Mais malgré ses doutes, les tests ne durèrent pas très longtemps, et bien vite, on l'emmena dans une chambre qui, d'après ce qu'on lui disait, lui appartiendrait le temps de son séjour dans les locaux. Elle avait réussi à masquer sa peur et son appréhension, mais quand elle vit la chambre ; après qu'on lui ait enlevé le drap qu'on lui avait placé sur la tête pour l'empêcher d'être blessée par la lumière des couloirs ; elle se détendit imperceptiblement.

Un grand lit accueillant, des draps propres, une atmosphère apaisante, une bibliothèque, une petite table et de gros et profonds fauteuils à l'aspect moelleux et confortable.

Après que ses accompagnateurs soient partis, la jeune inconnue s'était dirigée vers l'armoire, placée à droite de l'entrée. A l'intérieur, lui avait-on expliqué, des vêtements avaient été placés, à sa taille. Choisissant un pantalon, des sous-vêtements en coton et unT-shirt de même tissu, elle referma les grandes portes et alla directement vers une autre porte, au fond, à droite, de la chambre. La salle-de-bain. Regardant son reflet dans le miroir mural, elle se demanda, avec dégoût, depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas quelque peut nettoyée. Repérant les serviettes, elle entreprit de se déshabiller, prenant soin de mettre ses frustres dans la poubelle.

D'où lui venait cette reconnaissance de son environnement ? Encore une question sans réponse. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas perdue, elle savait quelle était l'utilité de chaque objet présent dans la pièce.

Jetant un regard sur son corps à travers le grand miroir, elle pu détailler chaque cicatrice, chaque contusion, sa gorge se resserrant au souvenir de l'origine de chacune. Son regard se perdit sur son visage...

_« C'est... moi ?_ _»_

Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur ce visage qui ne lui rappelait rien.

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Pourquoi lui avait-on fait ça ?

Qui était-elle ?

Y avait-il quelqu'un, en ce moment, qui la cherchait ?

Les intrus lui ont dit que oui, mais elle ne pouvait se satisfaire de cette réponse. Elle avait appris à accorder sa confiance avec parcimonie.

Délaissant cette image déplaisante, elle se plaça sous la pomme dedouche et tourna les boutons, recherchant la chaleur de l'eau pour effacer la froideur de ses souvenirs.

Après avoir amplement utilisé les produits qui lui étaient proposés, elle se trouva assez réconfortée pour sortir de la cabine de douche. Attrapant les douces et chaudes serviettes, elle se lova dedans, profitant de cette douceur pour se sécher tranquillement.

Une fois habillée, elle attrapa une brosse et se démêla, avec difficulté, les cheveux. Réalisant leur longueur –ils lui arrivaient en-dessous des omoplates- et leur état, elle décida de se les couper dans les plus brefs délais. Trouvant des ciseaux dans un tiroir du meuble présent dans la salle-de-bain, elle s'activa sur sa tignasse. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle se sécha les cheveux, se brossa longuement les dents (la sensation de propreté buccale lui plaisait énormément) et retourna dans sa chambre.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle avisa un objet étrange et gracieux, ainsi qu'une pile disposée tout à côté. Observant attentivement l'objet, un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

_« Une mini-chaîne ! »_

Sélectionnant quelques CDs –qui composaient la pile-, elle réalisa, en les écoutant brièvement, qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun. Pourtant, elle les avait pris au hasard... Mais plus les musiques s'enchaînaient, et plus sa thèse du 'hasard' s'effaçait. Les aurait-elle, finalement, sélectionnés ?

Le doute ne fut plus permis quand elle en prit d'autres.

Un sentiment étrange germa lentement en elle : une réminiscence de ses souvenirs ?

Elle plaça quelques CDs dans les cinq lecteurs proposés et programma la mini-chaîne pour une lecture ininterrompue et successive.

Ca aussi, elle le fit instinctivement, sans même jeter un regard surla notice posée à proximité.

Tournant la tête, son regard tomba sur la bibliothèque. S'approchant du grand meuble, elle déchiffra certains titres. Ses 'intrus' avaient dû faire une sélection de livres dans la langue qu'elle comprenait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle devina. Attrapant un livre prometteur, elle alla s'installer dans l'un des gros fauteuils et se mit à lire, la musique toujours en bruit de fond.

Elle entamait l'avant-dernier chapitre de son livre de 753 pages quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle invita la personne à entrer.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'étonner, quela silhouette d'un homme se détacha de l'encadrement de la porte. Son cœur fit un bond quand elle le reconnu : Monsieur.

**-Bonjour. Es-ce que je vous dérange ?**

-**Euh... Nan !**Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit. **Je vous en prie, entrez !**

Elle vit Monsieur faire un mouvement et se stopper, comme gêné. La jeune fille en fut un peu troublée. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de travers ?

**-Hum... Laissez-moi le temps de m'habituer à l'obscurité.**

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ?

Elle qui avait si peur dans l'obscurité n'avait pas allumé une seule lumière !

Mais, elle avait beau ne plus supporter le noir, elle se sentait rassurée. Et puis, de toute façon, la lumière l'agressait.

Réalisant que son _invité _mettrait un certain temps à s'habitué, elle décida de le diriger vers le deuxième fauteuil.

_« Qu'il puisse s'habituer en étant confortablement installé. »_

Alors qu'elle attrapait le bras de Monsieur, ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

**-Je... je suis désolée !**

**-Nan ! Nan ! C'est moi ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.**

Il avait l'air sincère, mais la jeune fille était très gênée. Après un deuxième silence, qu'elle trouvait pesant, elle décida de reprendre les devants.

**-Donnez-moi votre main, je vais vous emmener à un fauteuil... Ce sera plus confortable, je pense...**

Attendant l'approbation de son vis-à-vis, elle attrapa sa main tendue, ferma la porte et l'emmena, comme promis, dans le deuxième fauteuil.

Après avoir repris sa place, elle fixa son regard sur lui.

_« Il ne peut pas me voir... »_

Mais... elle, elle pouvait !

Très, mais alors très légèrement honteuse, elle commença à détailler son sauveur. Les cheveux si sombres qu'ils se confondaient presque à la noirceur ambiante, des yeux bleu profond en amande, une mâchoire carrée, des traits agréables et bien dessinés, une carrure imposante de sportif confirmé et...

_«...une odeur douce et suave à la fois, très masculine. »_

Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par la voix grave et apaisante de son 'invité'.

**-Vous aimez Rammstein ?**

Surprise par la question, la jeune fille ne su quoi répondre. Semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme repris.

**-La musique, vous l'aimez ?**

**-Euh... Oui ! Je l'aime beaucoup...**Après une légère hésitation, elle décida de continuer. **J'ai... j'ai l'impression de connaître cette musique.**

Apparemment, elle avait bien fait : Monsieur afficha instantanément une expression concentrée.

-**Est-ce pareil pour le livre ?**demanda-t-il en jetant un regard au bouquin posé surla table proche.

**-Vous... vous vous êtes habitué au noir ?**Le questionna-t-elle, redoutant d'avoir été surprise à le détailler.

-**En partie, oui. **Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-**Hum... Je ne sais pas trop pour le livre. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le style m'a tout de suite attiré...**

**-Puis-je savoir lequel est-ce ?**

**-C'est du fantastique.**

**-Je vois.**Répondit-il en hochant la tête**. C'est très intéressant. Ca peut nous aider dans la recherche de votre identité.**

Il y eut un nouveau silence. De nouveau, la jeune fille le rompit.

-**Monsieur ? Pourrais-je...**

-**Heero**. La coupa-t-il.

-**P... Pardon ? **Bégaya-t-elle en retour en découvrant la grimace qui s'était fugacement affichée sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-**Appelle-moi Heero. **

**-Très bien... Heero.**

Elle vit un léger sourire s'afficher de nouveau sur le visage du brun.

**-Que voulais-tu savoir ?**

**-Je... hum ! Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?**

Heero parut hésiter.

**-Nous allons chercher ta famille. Mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, étant donné le peu d'éléments que nous avons...**

**-Je comprends.**

La voix de la jeune fille était vide de tous sentiments. Elle savait bien que cela risquait d'être long, mais de l'entendre dire haut et fort n'était pas très agréable.

Heero eut l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et reprit rapidement la parole.

**-Mais nous les retrouverons, je vous le promets ! **

C'est parce que ses paroles étaient sincères, que la jeune inconnue décida de lui accorder sa confiance.

Par la suite, Heero lui posa des questions sur son confort, ses envies, les quelques souvenirs qui lui restaient –question qui n'obtint qu'un unique « Rien » en réponse.

Pour finir, Heero posa une question qui fit réfléchir la jeune fille...

**-Comment souhaitez-vous être appelée ?**

**-Heu... Je... Pardon ?**

Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge, faisant frissonner la jeune fille. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire !

**-Vous ne souhaitez tout de même pas que l'on vous appelle « l'inconnue » ou « la nouvelle » durant votre séjour ? Je pensais que vous aimeriez vous attribuez un qualificatif qui vous plairait...**

**-Oui... Je comprends...C'est une bonne idée !**

Alors que son regard se baladait sur les rayons de sa bibliothèque, son regard se figea alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

**-Ellana...**

**-Ellana ? **Répéta Heero, surpris par un choix aussi rapide.

**-Oui, Ellana Black.**

**-Cela vous « rappelle » quelque chose ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Je vois**. Il y eut encore quelques secondes de silence. **Ellana ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Puis-je te tutoyer ?**

**-Euh... Oui... J'en serais ravie !**

Malgré elle, le coin droit de sa bouche esquissa un sourire. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Du moins, aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait.

**-Bien. Je dois te laisser, maintenant. Je repasserai bientôt.**

**-D'accord.**

Ellana observa Heero se lever et se diriger sans hésitation vers la porte. Il la salua une dernière fois et sortit.

OoxXxoO

Il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui.

Habillé d'une chemise bleu claire à manches courtes, d'un pantalon blanc, Quatre Rabberba Winner avançait dans le couloir de son lycée, les yeux rivés sur ses Converses beiges, le sac-à-dos passé uniquement à son épaule gauche. Il n'avait pas envie de relever la tête et de voir ses rares camarades, souriants en cette belle journée –qu'ils allaient probablement sécher pour se dorer la pilule.

L'année arrivait à son terme. Bientôt, les examens tomberaient.

Quatre aurait dû stresser un peu, mais depuis qu'elle avait disparu, plus rien n'avait d'importance... Non, en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Les choses importantes lui tenaient toujours autant à cœur, d'ailleurs, il avait bien révisé son bac et était prêt à le passer le lendemain même, mais... Mais l'absence de son amie d'enfance, de l'une des personnes à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde, lui faisait l'impression d'un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Dans deux jours, cela fera cinq mois qu'Irina aura disparu. Cinq longs et douloureux mois.

Soufflant lourdement, Quatre se vida l'esprit.

Les policiers avaient conclu à la fugue. Grossière erreur.

Quatre n'avait jamais connu personne plus joyeuse et attachée à ses proches qu'Irina.

Elle était un soleil qui irradiait de bonheur. C'est comme ça que ses parents l'ont décrite aux policiers qui leur annonçaient le résultat de leur soi-disant enquête. Cette phrase avait rassuré Quatre, en un sens. Les parents d'Irina n'étaient pas dupes.

Il arriva devant sa salle et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Une feuille était collée sur le mur d'en face. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir ce que c'était : un avis de recherche, celui d'Irina Spencer.

Malgré l'abandon de l'enquête, Quatre n'avait pu se résoudre à attendre un signe de vie. Il était absolument persuadé qu'elle ne l'aurait pas abandonné comme ça, sans rien dire. Il redoutait le pire, pour elle. Il a donc usé de son statut de gosse d'un des plus riche PDG d'Arabie Saoudite et a engagé les meilleurs détectives pour rechercher sa meilleure amie.

Mais après trois mois, toujours rien.

Elle s'était volatilisée.

Parfois, Quatre avait honte de se l'avouer, mais le désespoir l'envahissait et la peur de la retrouver morte l'emportait sur son envie de la chercher. Mais il n'a jamais abandonné, et encore aujourd'hui, ses détectives la cherchaient.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre ! Quelle ironie...

* * *

Mes félicitations! Vous venez de survivre au premier chapitre!

*acclamations*

Duo, le regard assassin: **Heero, Trowa et Quatre... Alors c'est moi qui aurai un rôle insignifiant dans cette histoire?**

Meoi, sourire colgate: **Mais non, Duo! Tu apparaîtras! Certes, tu n'auras pas le même nombre de présence qu'Heero ou Trowa, mais tu auras ton rôle à jouer!**

Quatre, pendant que Duo part se servir un café en boudant: **Juste une précision, Sephy!**

Meoi, sachant tout à fait quelle serait la question: **Oui mon chou?**

Quatre, déglutissant: **Si c'est lui qui apparaît peu souvent, ça veut dire que moi...**

Meoi, toujours souriante: **Exactement!**

Heero, pendant que Trowa emporte un Quatre au bord de l'évanouissement dans la cuisine: **Je ne te pensais pas capable de cruauté envers Quatre.**

Meoi, rivant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Heero:** Mais il y a une première à TOUT mon petit chéri!...**

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donne envie d'en savoir plus! Si c'est le cas, rendez-vous au chapitre suivant!

Une suggestion? REVIEW!!!

XD


	2. Me sauver?

Bienvenue au chapitre 2!

*applaudissements*

Heero, un café fumant à la main: **C'est étonnant comme il y a de l'échos, ici...**

Trowa, pendant que l'auteur foudroie Heero du regard: **Normal, tout le monde s'en fout de son histoire.**

Meoi, les bras croisés: **Ce que vous semblez oublier, mes mignons, c'est que j'écris pour le plaisir et que si les gens aiment, j'en suis contente!**

Duo, rejoignant Heero avec une tasse fumante: **Et si personne n'aime?**

Meoi, blasée: **Bah, tant pis, ça ne m'empêchera pas de publier!**

Heero, aprés avoir but une gorgée de sa boisson préférée: **D'autant plus que personne ne s'en rendrait compte, puisqu'ils s'en foutent.**

Meoi, désespérée: **Quaaaaatre! Aide-moaaaaa!!!**

Quatre, lisant son journal: **Tu veux qu'un mec maltraité te vienne en aide?...**

Meoi, boudeuse: **Bah puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me prendre un café!**

A part ce sempiternel délire, chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de cette histoire!

**

* * *

**

**La jeune fille**

**-Ellana ?**

La jeune fille leva la tête à l'appelle de son nom.

**-Oui ?**

Elle observa Heero et un scientifique s'installer dans deux fauteuils proches. Ellana posa le livre qu'elle lisait quelques instants plus tôt. Ayant lu tous les livres intéressants de sa bibliothèque en un temps record, elle avait obtenu des personnes qui s'occupaient d'elle de pouvoir aller et venir dans la grande bibliothèque du complexe. Ellana était ravie. En plus, ses sauveurs avaient installé une pièce spécialement pour elle, pour qu'elle ne soit pas agressée par la lumière. Il lui suffisait juste de demander à un robot de prendre un livre et de ramener celui qu'elle avait terminé, tout ceci en restant dans sa pièce.

**-Je te présente Trowa Barton, c'est un ami.**

**-Enchantée.**

Elle vit le scientifique hocher de la tête. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec Heero, Ellana en profitait pour l'observer. Il était si intrigant qu'il la laissait perplexe. Quelque chose, en lui, l'attirait. Mais la seule image qui lui venait à l'esprit, était celle d'un papillon attiré par une lumière, se brûlant quand il la touchait. C'est pour ça qu'elle restait discrète, qu'elle aimait le voir dans le noir... parce que lui, ne voyait pas aussi bien qu'elle. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur le nouveau venu. Affublé d'un simple jean et d'une longue blouse blanche de scientifique, il avait un visage fin, en parti masqué par une longue mèche. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés inégalement : ils étaient courts, excepté cette fameuse mèche. Elle s'en étonna un peu, il devait être gêné lors de ses manipulations... Mais elle semblait assez longue pour pouvoir être passée derrière son oreille droite. Elle se demandait à quoi devait ressembler son visage sans cette mèche qui le cachait. Cependant, un autre détail attira son attention : ses yeux. Du moins, l'œil qu'elle voyait. La couleur était magnifique, d'un vert parfait et profond, tout en étant lumineux, assez difficile à décrire.

**-Trowa s'occupe de l'armement, dans cet établissement.**

**-Oh !**

**-Mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi.** Intervint le scientifique, d'une voix chaude.

Elle le vit sortir un paquet rectangulaire d'une poche de sa blouse, l'ouvrir, et en tirer un petit objet. Attiré par le bruit fait par son ami, Heero toussota légèrement.

**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Trowa.**

Le méché s'arrêta dans son mouvement et soupira avant de ranger tout son attirail.

**-Tu as sans doute raison.**

**-Heu... Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile, au juste ?**

C'est pas qu'il tournaient autour du pot et que ça commençait à la saouler, mais un peu, quand même...

**-C'est assez difficile à introduire, en fait...** commença Heero.

**-Tu es un vampire en cours de transformation.** L'interrompit Trowa.

Un silence lourd s'appesantit... C'est, en tout cas, ce que ressentit Ellana, qui fut, d'après ses observations, la seule à en être affectée.

**-Quoi ?** Put-elle seulement sortir.

Heero soupira.

**-Quel tact...**

Trowa balaya la remarque d'un geste visible d'Ellana seulement.

**-Tu possèdes un gène qui, dans des conditions particulières, peut être activé et impliquer une transformation en chaîne dans ton métabolisme. Ces transformations sont générées par la formation de nouvelles protéines, mortelles pour la plupart des humains. Un exemple de transformation : ta sensibilité à la lumière, due à ton acuité visuelle dans le noir.**

Nouveau silence.

**-Es-ce que tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ?**

Ellana voulut parler, mais une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, étouffante.

Avalant de la salive, elle essaya de nouveau.

**-Oui...** sa voix était étrangement aigüe et étouffée.

Elle toussa pour se redonner une contenance.

**-Bien. Nous avions estimé, à ton arrivée, que ta transformation devait se situer au stade final. Mais étant donné ton état actuel, notre estimation est quelque peu ébranlée. Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, maintenant, c'est que, si nous avions eu raison, nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour éviter ta 'mutation'...**

**-Mais la donne a changé... Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? **

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Colère ? Dégoût ? Etonnement ? Révolte ? Pourtant, elle avait envie de les croire et de les écouter. Le souvenir de ses tortionnaires était encore vivace. Et ce qu'il disait de sa future 'transformation' ne lui donnait pas tant envie de rire.

**-Nous le pensons, oui. Mais nous n'avons encore jamais fait cela, auparavant.**

Là, par contre, le doute s'empara d'elle, dans une vague violente et imprévisible. Avec lui, une terreur nouvelle l'envahie, entourée par une colère sourde.

**-Et que comptez-vous faire, au juste ?! Il se pourrait qu'il soit trop tard, à cause de vos pseudos estimations ! **

**-Je vous l'accorde. **

**-Je vous l'accorde ?! C'est tout ce qu'il vous vient comme réponse ?**

**-Vous voudriez que je vous rassure en vous mentant, peut-être ?**

**-Allons, calmez-vous, cela ne sert à rien...** tenta d'intervenir Heero.

**-Nan ! Je ne veux plus de mensonges ! Et pendant que vous y êtes, pouvez-vous me dire où en sont les recherches sur mon identité ? Ont-elles seulement débutées ?! **

**-Je peux te jurer qu'elles ont commencé, je ne t'ai jamais menti à ce sujet !**

**-Comment puis-je te faire confiance, Heero ?!**

Un silence lourd de souffrance tomba. Elle voyait le visage décomposé de Heero et celui impassible de son ami. La boule dans sa gorge intensifia la pression.

**-Que comptiez-vous réellement faire de moi ?!**

A son grand étonnement, sa voix s'était brisée et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Rageuse, elle se les essuya d'un revers de manche. Elle ne vit pas le mouvement enclenché par Heero.

**-J'aimerais être seule.**

**-Mais...**

**-Sortez !**

Heero soupira et se leva. Trowa, par contre, ne bougea pas.

**-Les scientifiques de ce laboratoire souhaitaient vous utiliser pour mieux étudier la Transformation.**

**-Trowa !**

**-Mais comme vous ne suivez pas leurs estimations foireuses, ils ont décidé d'étudier le moyen d'aller à l'encontre de cette mutation. Comme ils se sont plantés une fois, les supérieurs ont demandé à ce que je m'occupe de ton cas. Car, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas toujours été un spécialiste de l'armement.**

Heero soupira encore, impuissant face à son ami. Cependant, malgré ses larmes et ses doutes, Ellana sentait qu'Heero en voulait à Trowa et que ce dernier allait passer un sal quart d'heure.

**-Je ne peux rien vous affirmer, je n'ai aucune promesse à vous faire, exceptée celle de faire mon possible pour vous aider à rester humaine.**

**-Le suis-je encore ?** murmura-t-elle.

Adoucissant sa voix, Trowa répondit.

**-Oui, techniquement, vous l'êtes encore.**

Ellana baissa la tête. Elle entendit ses larmes tomber sur la moquette. Faisant table rase sur ses sentiments, elle annonça sa réponse.

**-Je veux essayer. Je veux rester humaine.**

**-Bien.**

Alors, le méché se leva et rejoignit Heero prêt de la porte.

**-Nous commencerons demain. **

Ellana hocha la tête, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir et les entendit sortir.

**La jeune fille**

Elle tenait un livre dans ses mains, ouvert sur une page qu'elle fixait depuis un certain temps déjà.

Depuis la visite de Trowa et Heero, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Elle avait pleuré plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, mais ça lui avait fait du bien.

L'esprit clair et vidée de tous sentiments, elle se sentait prête à affronter la dure réalité et à analyser cette effroyable situation.

Elle allait devenir un vampire.

Une buveuse de sang.

Un tueur impitoyable.

Un monstre.

Et on avait décidé de l'utiliser pour des observations.

Première décision : s'échapper dés que possible.

Deuxième décision : tout faire pour ne pas devenir vampire.

Troisième décision : en apprendre le plus possible sur cette organisation ET sur les vampires.

Voilà. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre un ordre à tout ça.

Devait-elle montrer ouvertement sa colère et sa haine ?

Nan. Ne pas braquer ses ennemis tant que l'on pouvait tirer avantage de la situation.

Devait-elle faire confiance à Heero et à Trowa ?

Non. Mais elle serait assez coopérative pour leur faire croire qu'elle était en confiance.

Devait-elle encore se demander d'où lui venaient un tel esprit calculateur et un tel sang-froid ?

Non. Les réponses viendraient en temps voulu.

Le bruit de pas approchant de sa salle de lecture lui parvint.

Posant son livre, elle attendit.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

-**Entrez ! **Annonça-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que deux personnes entraient, évitant d'être éblouie par la lumière du couloir.

**-Ellana ?**

La porte est refermée.

Ellana rouvre les yeux.

-**Oui.**

**-Nous allons commencer doucement. Dans un premier temps, nous allons progressivement augmenter la clarté dans ta chambre et dans cette pièce, que tes yeux puissent se réhabituer à la lumière.** Commença Trowa. **En même temps, nous allons te donner des doses de somnifères pour que tu recommences à dormir.**

-**Et ensuite ?**

**-Nous essaierons de te faire sortir. De réhabituer ton corps à se défendre des rayons UV.**

**-Bien.**

Il y eut un silence.

-**Quoi ?!** Demanda la jeune fille en gardant un calme quasi-Olympien.

-**Nous aurions besoin de ton aide, Ellana.** Répondit Heero.

-**Pour quoi ?**

**-Non pas pour, mais à propos de quoi. A propos de l'endroit où tu étais détenue, de ce qu'ils te faisaient subir. Cela nous aiderait beaucoup dans notre travail.**

Ellana prenait vraiment sur elle pour ne pas éclater de rage.

**-Et en quoi consiste ce travail ?**

**-Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons te le révéler.**

**-Bien.**

Nouveau silence.

**-Quelle est ta réponse ?** Demanda Trowa.

Ellana se leva, rangeant son livre pour en prendre un autre.

**-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vous aider.**

Le silence qui s'en suivit s'abattit comme une chape de plomb.

**-Le programme commence dans une heure. **

Le ton du scientifique était professionnel.

**-J'ai demandé à ce qu'un repas vous soit apporté. Essayez de manger.**

**-Bien.**

Trowa quitta la pièce, laissant un Heero pantois. Analysant l'attitude de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, Ellana sentie de la culpabilité : Heero s'en voulait.

-**Ne nous en veux pas, Ellana. Trowa et moi obéissons aux ordres, même quand ils ne nous plaisent pas. Je t'ai fait une promesse, et je la tiendrai.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, le beau brun sortit pour retrouver son ami. De nouveau seule dans le noir, Ellana était dubitative.

**Heero Yuy**

Assis à une table du réfectoire, Heero jouait distraitement avec la nourriture présente sur son plateau.

-**Heero.**

Le brun hocha la tête pour retourner le salue à Trowa. Posant sa fourchette, il inspira un coup et attendit que son ami s'asseye en face de lui.

-**Des résultats ?**

**-Plus ou moins... L'expérience ne dure que depuis 18h, n'en demande pas trop non plus.**

Ne perdant pas de temps à demander la permission, le méché pris le plateau de Heero et attaqua le plat principal. Pas le moins du monde gêné par cette initiative, Heero eut un léger sourire.

-**Trowa...**

**-hmmm ?**

**-Comment réagit-elle, pour le moment ?**

Il laissa le temps à Trowa pour avaler.

-**On a essayé de l'endormir, mais ça n'a rien donné. On retentera avec une dose plus forte, ce soir. Mais, pour tout te dire, je suis quasiment sûr que ça ne lui fera aucun effet**.

Le scientifique avala une nouvelle bouchée du plat.

-**Pour ce qui est de la lumière... **

**-Oui ?**

**-Disons qu'elle est bien plus sensible que ce que je ne m'imaginais.**

Heero posa les coudes sur la table en fer, joignit ses mains et posa sa tête dessus.

-**Dis plutôt qu'elle a continué sa transformation.**

Trowa ne répondit pas, occupé qu'il était à manger un morceau de viande.

-**J'ai voulu baisser la luminosité, mais elle a refusé. C'est un point positif, elle est déterminée à rester humaine.**

Heero hocha légèrement la tête et repartit dans ses réflexions, insensible au silence qui régna durant le 'repas' de son ami.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Heero suivait Trowa sur le chemin menant à la chambre d'Ellana.

**-Trowa ?**

-**Ouais ?**

-**Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu as lâché... tout ça.**

**-Et ?**

**-Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas l'aide d'un ou deux infirmiers ?**

Alors qu'il posait sa question, son ami s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte.

-**Je n'ai confiance qu'en mes propres capacités. Par ailleurs, si une erreur devait être commise, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.**

Sur ce, Trowa jeta un regard à Heero.

-**Cette réponse te convient-elle ? **

Le brun hocha la tête pour signifier son assentiment. Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, le scientifique toqua à la porte.

-**Ellana ? Pouvons-nous entrer ?** demanda-t-il sur le ton de la discussion.

Une réponse affirmative leur parvint et les deux hommes entrèrent.

La pénombre régnait dans toute la pièce, comme si la chambre n'était éclairée que par des bougies disposées de façon éparse.

Balayant l'endroit d'un geste mécanique, Heero découvrit Ellana recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre, collée à la bibliothèque. Inconsciemment, la vision de la jeune fille dans sa cellule revint à la mémoire d'Heero.

-**Pardonnez mon manque d'entrain, je souffre de maux de tête avec cette lumière...**

Trowa s'approcha d'Ellana pour pouvoir l'examiner. Pendant ce temps, Heero songeait à la condition de la jeune fille. Effaçant l'image sordide qui lui était venue, Heero se dit, qu'excepté le cadre, rien n'avait changé. La jeune inconnue était toujours prisonnière.

Quand Trowa le lui demanda, Ellana releva la tête et ouvrit ses yeux. Malgré le peu de clarté, Heero distingua très nettement le regard injecté de l'adolescente.

-**Nous pouvons te mettre des gouttes, si tu veux.** Proposa Trowa, de sa voix posée.

-**Je ne me sens pas de refuser...**

Pendant que le méché sortait le traitement de la petite trousse qu'il trimballait, Heero réalisa le changement d'humeur de la patiente. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle était d'une agressivité exacerbée, et maintenant, elle la trouvait calme et maîtrisée, comme les deux fois -suivant son installation dans cette chambre- où Heero l'avait rencontré.

Alors que Trowa commençait à prélever un peu de sang de sa patiente, Heero s'approcha pour s'accroupir prés d'eux. Intriguée, Ellana tourna son regard vers le brun.

-**Ellana ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Ne serais-tu pas sujette à des sautes d'humeur, en ce moment ?**

L'asiatique n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour sentir que son ami était toute ouïe.

-**Et bien... je crois que oui...** Répondit-elle, légèrement gênée.

-**Avez-vous vos menstruations ?** Se précipita de demander Trowa.

Il avait devancé Heero. Qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Comme la jeune fille ne faisait que bégayer, Trowa tenta de la calmer en s'expliquant.

-**Les vampires n'ont pas de menstruations, les femelles sont stériles**.

-**Oh.**

Ce fut la seule réaction d'Ellana. Alors qu'elle détournait le regard, Trowa en profita pour prélever un deuxième tube de sang.

-**Ellana, nous avons besoin de savoir. **Insista Heero.

-**Je n'ai pas mes règles. **Répondit-elle, d'une voix blanche.

C'était inquiétant. Mais les deux hommes ne montrèrent rien de leur sentiment. Finissant son examen, posant les dernières questions, Trowa paru banaliser l'affaire.

Mais quand les deux amis furent assez loin de la chambre, ils se jetèrent un regard, signe qu'ils partageaient les mêmes appréhensions.

**La jeune fille**

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle leur en voulait, elle s'était faite une promesse, et du jour au lendemain,... plus rien. Elle avait de nouveau confiance.

Naïve, elle avait lié cet état à la parole donnée par son sauveur, mais, maintenant, après cette visite, les doutes l'assaillaient.

Toujours recroquevillée dans son coin, elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui pourrait expliquer cet état émotionnel. Tout ce qui pourrait l'éloigner de la conclusion qu'elle avait faite, sur l'instant.

Tout sauf ça !

Mais les minutes, puis les heures passèrent, et elle en revenait toujours au même point : sa transformation avait avancé.

-**Non ! Je refuse...** murmura-t-elle.

Prise d'un élan de combattivité, denier espoir ? Instinct de survie ? Elle s'en foutait !

-**Augmentation de la luminosité d'un cran !**

Automatiquement, la lumière augmenta, répondant à son ordre.

Ses yeux, qui souffraient déjà de la précédente clarté, se mirent à pleurer, sécrétant toujours plus de liquide lacrymal.

Ses yeux brûlaient, mais elle s'efforçait à les garder ouverts. Ses réflexes l'obligeaient à se cacher à fermer les paupières, mais rien n'y faisait, elle se battait.

La cadence respiratoire augmenta, le rythme cardiaque ne tarda pas à suivre. Ellana rejetait sa tête en arrière, plantait ses ongles dans le sol.

_« Nom d'un chien ! »_

C'était atroce.

Concentrée dans son effort, elle entendit tout de même que l'on toquait à sa porte.

-**ENTREZ !**

Au moins, elle en avait profité pour crier un bon coup.

-**Ellana ! Que faîtes-vous ?**

**-D'après vous, Trowa ?!**

La réplique était cassante. Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Il n'avait qu'à pas poser de questions stupides alors qu'elle souffrait le martyre !

En un rien de temps, elle vit le méché à son côté, une petite fiole dans sa main.

-**C'est du sérum physiologique, ça va vous apaiser un peu.**

Effectivement, les gouttes versées diminuèrent la douleur, mais pas très longtemps. En quelques clignements, elles s'enfuyaient déjà avec ses larmes.

-**Merci pour le geste**. Lança-t-elle tout de même.

Trowa hocha la tête.

-**Nous allons encore essayer de vous endormir, mais avec la dose la plus élevée, cette fois.**

**-D'accord !**

**-Mais avant, j'aimerais que vous mangiez quelque chose.**

Elle le vit s'éloigner d'elle et appeler quelqu'un dans le couloir. Ellana entendit plus qu'elle ne vit une personne pousser un chariot dans la chambre et s'esquiver sans demander son reste.

L'odeur de la nourriture envahie instantanément ses sinus.

-**Vous vous sentez de venir jusqu'ici ou dois-je vous apporter la nourriture ?**

Ellana ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle serra les dents, blanchissant le contour de sa mâchoire, et inspira trois fois, profondément, par le nez.

Mécaniquement, elle se leva, s'adossant au mur.

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, elle serra les poings et avança, raide.

Elle s'affala plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur la chaise qui lui était présentée, puis, n'y tenant plus, enfouie sa tête dans ses bras, poussant un soupir frustré.

-**C'est très bien, Ellana. Vous avez fait quelque chose d'important, aujourd'hui. **

Trowa avait une voix calme et apaisante. Il posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule d'Ellana, avant de continuer.

-**Mais si tu veux manger, il serait préférable que nous éteignions cette lumière, cela te mettrait dans de meilleures conditions.**

_« Tiens ! Il me tutoie, maintenant ?_ »

La pensée la traversa avant que le soulagement ne la gagne : la lumière était éteinte.

Se frottant les yeux, Ellana se redressa lentement, s'adaptant à « l'éclairage ».

-**Ca fait du bien...** soupira-t-elle.

Alors que le scientifique prenait place en face d'elle, cette dernière attaqua la nourriture, picorant de-ci, delà.

-**Tu n'as pas faim ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ça...**

Elle chercha les mots pour s'exprimer, Trowa attendant une réponse.

-**Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas faim, mais je ne suis pas affamée. Je mange, mais ça ne soulage aucun manque. C'est agréable, mais, inconsciemment, je trouve cela... inutile ?**

-**Hmm... Moui, c'est plutôt embêtant... Pourrais-tu, tout de même, te forcer à finir...** il réfléchit quelques secondes, **la soupe ?**

-**D'accord.**

Attrapant la cuillère, elle se résigna rapidement à l'abandonner et à user de moyens plus traditionnels. Amenant le bol jusqu'à ses lèvres, elle avala le contenu d'un trait. Esquissant une grimace, elle reposa le récipient.

-**Tu... tu ne t'aies pas brûlé ?**

**-Que voulez... Que veux-tu dire ?**

Trowa se pencha vers elle, au-dessus de la petite table ronde.

-**Je veux dire, Ellana, que cette soupe était brûlante quand je l'ai touchée, et que tu l'as bu sans en ressentir le moindre désagrément.**

Une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle, une sorte de vide intense. Son regard allant d'un endroit à un autre, se fixa sur ses mains.

-**Est-ce un problème de perception ? Suis-je malade ?**

**-Non, je ne crois pas. Du moins, pas dans le sens commun du terme.**

Ellana jura à voix basse et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-**Il faut arrêter ça, Trowa !**

**-Je sais**.

Le méché se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ellana.

-**Nous allons essayer de t'endormir.**

En se tenant à la table, Ellana se leva puis rejoignit Trowa prés du lit.

Répétant les gestes déjà effectués lors de la première tentative, la jeune fille s'allongea après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, préparant son bras à une injection.

Après avoir appliqué de l'alcool sur la zone concernée, Trowa planta sa seringue dans la peau tendue du creux du coude et administra une quantité -qui aurait pu être fatale- de somnifère.

Pleine de doutes et envahie d'inquiétudes, Ellana ne se sentie même pas plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Chapitre 2 terminé!

Demain? Apparition de Réléna!

Réléna, toute contente: **Yeah!**

Meoi, tout sourire: **Et devine avec qui tu es?...**

Réléna, hyper optimiste: **Ne me dis pas que c'est...**

Heero, alors que Réléna pousse des petits cris de joie: **Mais faîtes-la taire!**

Meoi, jetant un regard sadique à Heero: **Fais-la taire toi-même, _chéri!_**

Duo, alors qu'Heero va se chercher un café en maugréant: **C'est la seule vengence que tu aies trouvé?**

Meoi, froide: **Y en a marre de tes caprices! Pour une fois que tu n'es pas le héros de mes fics, tu vas pas me casser les roupignoles! Sinon, pas de tête d'affiche dans la prochaine!**

C'est qu'il faut les dresser ces petits G-Boys!

Allez, piquez une crise, laissez une **Review**, please!

;D


	3. Loose Control

*cloches qui tintinabulent*

Aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, je mangeais avec ma soeur en regardant les chaînes musicales. Etrangement, les clips d'une star mondialement connue passaient en boucle et on ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'on nous parlait d'un 'concert d'adieu'...

Duo, blasé: **Ouais, bon, t'accouche?**

Meoi, sèche: **La ferme! L'auteur parle!**

Heero, une tasse à la main: **Mais c'est qu'elle serait agressive, la petite...**

Meoi, gavée: **Bah si c'est comme ça...**

Quatre, gentil malgré lui: **Roh! Les gars, ça avait l'air sérieux, quoi! Laissez-la parler!**

Duo, sarcastique: **Vendu...**

Quatre, n'y faisant rien: **Vas-y, Sephy, moi, au moins, je t'écoute!**

Meoi, boudeuse: **Soit. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai été surprise de lire en branchant mon ordi que Michael Jackson était mort hier, à 14h30 d'une crise cardiaque.**

Duo, Quatre, Réléna et Heero: **QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!**

Meoi, hargneuse: **A croire que ça vous intéressait, finalement...**

Trowa, qui s'en intéresse autant que de sa première chemise: **C'est pas non plus comme si ça t'importait tant que ça. Avoue que tu es plus surprise qu'autre chose.**

Meoi, alors que Duo fait une crise pour monter un hotel en mémoire du roi de la pop: **Je ne le nie pas. Mais je suis quand même un peu triste, même si je n'étais pas forcément fan.**

Bref, aprés cette petite pensée à cette star connue et reconnue à travers le monde, j'espère que mon histoire ne vous soulera pas et vous donnera un peu de baume au coeur, vous, les vrais fans-même si le chapitre n'est pas tout à fait fait pour.

* * *

_Les semaines passèrent et une routine s'installa dans le complexe. Trowa passait son temps entre les modifications à apporter à ses expériences pour sauver Ellana, les réunions interminables avec ses supérieurs et ses collègues –traitant généralement des avancées de son travail- et des recherches qu'il menaient avant, celles sur l'armement. Il aurait pu se dispenser de cette dernière activité et profiter d'un minimum de temps libre, ses supérieurs le lui avaient proposé, mais Trowa Barton n'était pas homme à supporter le temps libre. Pour lui cela se résumait à la recherche d'un coin pépère pour fumer sa clope. Autant dire que cela ne nécessitait aucunement trois heures à perdre. _

_Du côté d'Heero Yuy, la situation n'était pas trop différente. Etant l'un des officiers du Bâtiment, ses activités étaient également, très nombreuses. Trop, même, selon son propre avis. En effet, Heero Yuy, à la différence de son ami méché, occupait son temps libre à bouquiner et à dormir. Et oui, Heero Yuy était un flemmard dans l'âme ! Malheureusement, il ne pouvait s'adonner à cette activité aussi souvent qu'il le souhaiterait. Pour lui, l'emploi du temps hebdomadaire se divisait simplement entre : l'entraînement intensif de ses troupes d'élite (auxquelles il participait activement), la rédaction de rapports à ses supérieurs, la supervision des tests menés sur les nouvelles armes, la recherche de bases de vampires, la préparation de raids sur les « nids » trouvés, la recherche des origines d'Ellana et la recherche de moyens et d'accords auprès de ses supérieurs pour mener les expériences de Trowa sur la jeune fille à bien. Voilà, c'était à peu prés tout... ah ! Non ! Encore une chose qui pouvait avoir son importance : les soirées en tête à tête avec Réléna, sa petite amie de longue date. Enfin, quand leurs emplois du temps respectifs les leur permettaient ! Effectivement, Réléna Peacecraft était également une personne importante dans le complexe et, comme pour son cher Heero, les temps libres se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Enfin ! Ils ne se voyaient pas autant qu'ils le voudraient, mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont ensemble depuis tant d'années, après tout. _

_Mais passons à notre dernier personnage, et pas des moindres, j'ai nommé : Ellana Black. Pour elle, la vie n'était pas facile... La luminosité de sa chambre et de sa salle de lecture avait augmenté progressivement et en douceur, comme l'avait demandé Trowa. Mais depuis une semaine et demie, la jeune fille ne supportait tout simplement plus l'augmentation de luminosité, aussi, pour son propre bien, le scientifique avait-il bloqué la luminosité au même niveau. Cela devrait être inquiétant et déprimer notre jeune amie, il est vrai, mais contrairement à ce que nous pourrions penser, cette dernière le prend très bien ! D'autant plus qu'elle passait quasiment tous les autres tests sans problèmes. Certes, au début, la difficulté était sans nom, mais sa détermination et le soutien sans bornes de Trowa et Heero l'aidaient à tenir bon. L'une des épreuves les plus difficiles était sans nuls doutes celle du bol de sang. La pauvre fille ne s'était jamais rendu compte du développement de son odorat et de son attirance pour ce liquide rouge. L'explication de ce penchant lui avait été donnée par Trowa. D'après lui, les vampires « transformés » (donc, étant nés humains) souffraient d'une anémie sévère au cours de leur métamorphose, mortelle pour un être humain non doté du gène si spécial. Or, à la fin de leur métamorphose, ces êtres possédaient une enzyme, dans l'estomac, qui leur permettait d'absorber le sang au lieu de le détruire. L'une des hypothèses serait que l'enzyme en question soit une évolution des enzymes digestives, comme la pepsine. Bref, Ellana avait surmonté son attirance pour cette substance vitale et supportait parfaitement d'être placée dans la même pièce qu'une baignoire de sang. Désormais, son seul regret restait l'exposition de sa peau aux UV. Apparemment, ses multiples transformations internes comprenaient également sa peau. Cette dernière ne savait plus se défendre contre l'agression solaire et brûlait en un rien de temps. La première (et unique) expérience menée à ce sujet n'avait duré que trente secondes et déjà, Ellana présentait une brûlure au second degré. Maintenant, l'un des objectifs (un de plus !) de Trowa consistait en l'élaboration d'une crème solaire Méga Haute Protection. Point positif ? S'il réussissait, il pourrait commercialiser le produit pour les 'enfants de la Lune', ces enfants qui n'ont pas le loisir de sortir en plein jour._

_Enfin, reprenons notre histoire..._

-**Ellana ?**

**-Oui, Trowa ?**

**-On va s'arrêter là, aujourd'hui.**

**-O.K. !**

Soupirant d'aise, la jeune fille se redressa, arrachant tous les petits bidules que lui avait scotchés Trowa pour recueillir les données de son expérience. Aujourd'hui, le scientifique l'avait passé à l'un des tests d'endurance : celui de la douleur. Evidemment, le méché ne lui faisait pas subir mille et une torture, non, il se contentait de lui balancer quelques petites décharges électriques dans les muscles. Pas agréable, mais plus simple pour prendre les mesures ! Et puis, ce n'est pas elle qui s'en plaindrait.

Remettant rapidement ses vêtements, Ellana sortie de la salle de tests, ne s'inquiétant nullement pour la luminosité, toutes les enceintes dans lesquelles elle se mouvait étaient éclairées de la même façon.

-**Alors ?**

**-Spectaculaire.**

**-Eh bien, quel enthousiasme...**

Ellana se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Habituée à être en présence de plusieurs personnes en même temps, elle n'avait pas réagit à la présence de l'intruse.

Mais avant qu'elle n'eut pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jolie blonde qui lui faisait face pris la parole, encore une fois...

-**Ellana Black, je présume ?**

Simple formule de politesse, son attitude prouvait qu'elle savait très bien qui elle était.

-**C'est bien elle.** Répondit Trowa, de sa voix atone.

-**On se connaît ?** Demanda quand même Ellana.

-**Non, mais Heero a dû vous parler de moi...**

-**On a déjà mentionné ton nom, je crois.** La coupa Trowa en reposant son PAD. **Ellana, je te présente Réléna Peacecraft.**

Ellana hocha la tête en signe de salut, sans se rendre compte que Réléna avait tendu le bras pour lui serrer la main puisque son attention était captée par un nouvel arrivant...

-**Je te le déconseille, ma chère, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elle te broie la main ?**

**-Salut, Heero.**

**-Bonjour !** Le salua Ellana, en même temps que le scientifique.

-**Bonjour, Ellana ! Trowa...** Il s'approcha des écrans situés à côté d'Ellana, sur lesquelles les données de l'expérience s'affichaient. **Alors ?**

« _S'il nous ressort spectaculaire, je le tape..._ » Songea Ellana, un sourire en coin.

-**Oui, Trowa, tu ne nous as toujours rien dit...** intervint Réléna.

« _Tiens, j'l'avais oublié, celle-là !_ »

Sans plus de cérémonies, elle la vit s'approcher de Heero, à une distance qui étonna Ellana : elle ne l'avait jamais vu se faire approcher autant.

Patientant en silence, elle vit Trowa se rapprocher de son ami et de Réléna.

-**Comme vous pouvez le voir, Ellana supporte étonnamment bien la douleur.**

**-Et tu le déduis en ne lui balançant que quelques milliampères dans les muscles ? **Demanda Réléna.

« _Fait comme-ci je n'étais pas là, surtout ! Te gêne pas..._ »

Inconsciemment, Ellana commença à trouver des défauts à cette Réléna : sa blondeur, son attitude, son intrusion...

« _Sa proximité avec Heero..._ »

Ellana en grimaça de surprise. Depuis quand cela la gênait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre ?

« _Ca devait déranger Heero. »_

Ouais, voilà, c'est ça, ça devait le déranger !

Surtout que, étant donné qu'elle possédait certains insignes identiques à ceux d'Heero, elle devait sans doute être également bien placée dans la hiérarchie, ce qui empêchait certainement le brun de faire un geste qui pourrait la vexer.

« _Tout à fait logique !_ »

-**Et oui, seulement avec quelques milliampères distribués en courant continu dans les muscles d'Ellana, ici présente.** Le scientifique attrapa un calepin et se mit à écrire quelques notes tout en continuant sa tirade. **Cependant, vous pourrez constater que cette jeune fille supporte à merveille un courant supérieur à 130 mA. Or, le cœur fibrille à cette intensité et le sujet meurt au-delà de ce seuil.**

**-T'es sérieux ?!** Lâcha une Ellana étonnée en se penchant sans retenue sur l'écran, bousculant, au passage, une blonde rouspétante.

Toute concentrée qu'elle était à détailler chaque partie de l'expérience, Ellana ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que les deux hommes qui « s'occupaient » d'elle tentaient de soulager une Réléna énervée.

-**Tu vas bien, Réléna ?** Demanda Heero.

-**Non, ça ne va pas ! Mon bras est très douloureux !**

**-Trowa ! C'est pas bon signe, ça... **Lança une Ellana toujours pas atteinte par l'activité des trois autres.

- **Laisse-moi le temps d'étudier la question, Ellana.** Répondit le scientifique d'une voix douce –celle qu'il prenait quand sa patiente s'inquiétait. **Pour le moment je dois ausculter Réléna.** Reprit-il sans avoir vraiment l'air inquiet.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ellana se retourna vers la blonde, un sourcil relevé par l'étonnement.

-**Que vous est-il arrivé ?**

**-Tu m'as bousculé, idiote !**

**-Réléna !** La houspilla Heero.

-**Hey ! Pas la peine de m'agresser ! **Commença doucement à s'énerver Ellana.

-**Ellana ! **Interpela Heero.

-**Il fallait y réfléchir avant de me bousculer violemment !**

**-Si c'est le cas je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !** Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Un sentiment très connu de la jeune fille envahie Ellana. La sensation apparue au niveau de son estomac et commença à se diffuser sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter.

-**Tu ne contrôles pas ta force, tu es un danger pour le Bâtiment !** Jetant un regard rageur sur Trowa, elle continua**. Tu n'auras pas mon appuie pour cette expérience, Trowa ! Je ne veux pas de cette **_**chose**_** dans les couloirs !**

Une barrière invisible se rompit. La déferlante était incontrôlable, balayant tout sentiment sur son passage. Alors, comme si le film des évènements passait au ralentie, Ellana vit Heero resserrer la pression de sa main autour du bras de Réléna et commencer à discuter avec elle, le regard noir. Quant à Trowa, ce dernier appliquait sans aucune douceur un baume à l'endroit où Réléna avait été blessée. Mais même si cette blondasse gémissait, même si Heero la défendait, Ellana était devenue sourde à tout bruit inutile, son ouïe étant étrangement focalisée sur un son particulier, rythmé : les battements du cœur de Réléna.

« _Une... chose ?_ »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, ou de sentir quoi que ce fusse, en une fraction de seconde, Réléna n'était plus là, laissant Heero parler dans le vide et Trowa appliquer le baume sur... rien.

Mais, mû par son instinct, Heero avait tourné la tête et sortit son arme avant que son ami ait seulement pu ressentir le léger courant d'air généré par la vitesse du déplacement d'Ellana.

Sans aucune hésitation, le soldat braqua son arme sur la jeune fille.

-**Ellana ! Pose-la à terre sans lui faire de mal !**

La main droite enserrant le cou de Réléna, Ellana la maintenait à quelques centimètres du sol, collée contre le mur du laboratoire.

-**Ellana !** L'interpela Trowa, sa voix laissa, pour une fois, transparaitre son inquiétude.

Et pour cause, le scientifique savait mieux que quiconque de quoi était capable sa patiente.

« _Surtout étant donné l'état dans lequel elle se trouve ! _» Songea-t-il avec angoisse.

-**Tu pues la jalousie, humaine.**

La voix étai si basse, la parole si mesurée, le ton si contrôlé que les mots n'en devenaient que plus agressifs. Elle les aurait hurlé que l'effet aurait été autre.

**-Ne te permets plus un tel comportement.**

Les deux hommes ne voyaient de la jeune fille que son dos, mais l'expression se peignant sur le visage déformé par le manque d'oxygène de Réléna leur donnait une assez bonne idée de la peur qu'elle lui infligeait.

-**Ellana ! Je n'hésiterai pas !**

Mais Heero n'eut pas achevé sa menace que Réléna gisait par terre, toussant pour retrouver son souffle.

**-Ellana ! Ecarte-toi d'elle ! **

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre durant quelques secondes de tension. Finalement, elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait et sortie de la pièce sans attendre, laissant Trowa empêcher Heero de faire une bêtise en appuyant sur le canon de son arme. Aucun des deux ne pu dire si Ellana souriait ou pas, son visage ayant été masqué durant toute la scène, mais malgré l'agression, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à appuyer sur le bouton qui ameuterait tout le personnel de sécurité. Réléna, par contre, ne s'en priva pas.

Alors que Trowa s'occupait de Réléna, Heero pu entendre les soldats courir dans les couloirs, leurs rangers claquant désagréablement sur le lino blanc.

-**Ca va aller, Réléna, la trachée n'est pas abîmée.**

Alors que Réléna venait se blottir prés de Heero, ce dernier pu voir toute la rancœur de son ami et son attitude froide et détachée vis-à-vis de sa fiancée. Heero n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que c'était à cause de sa Réléna qu'Ellana avait pété un câble. Trowa aussi, le savait.

**La jeune fille**

Confinée dans ses quartiers, Ellana attendait la visite de Trowa. Elle était persuadée que le scientifique ne tarderait plus à venir. Cela ferait prés de huit heures qu'elle avait été interceptée par des militaires et conduite jusqu'à sa chambre, enfermée à doubles tours. Au début, elle ne peut le nier, elle avait tenté de défoncer la porte, mais rien n'y fit, aussi, dut-elle se résoudre à attendre et à se calmer. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, Ellana s'en voulait, regrettant son geste. A cause d'elle, Trowa et Heero auront des problèmes et le programme qu'ils avaient mis en place pour la sauver risquait d'être annulé.

C'est en broyant du noir qu'Ellana accueillit Trowa dans sa chambre, le désespoir ne laissant aucune place à son opposé dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

-**Trowa, je suis…** Commença-t-elle.

**-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Réléna n'avait pas à te provoquer de la sorte. Certaines personnes oublient que, malgré les résultats positifs de plusieurs tests, tu es encore loin de te maîtriser complètement.**

**-… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?**

**-Ne te fais aucun soucis pour elle, contente-toi de penser à toi. Demain, nous expérimenterons une crème que j'ai mise au point avec une équipe.**

**-Ca veut dire que le programme continue ?**

**-Evidemment. Le Bâtiment a dépensé trop de moyens jusque là pour tout arrêter. **

**-Mais je n'aurai plus le droit de me déplacer aussi librement qu'avant, je suppose…**

**-J'en ai bien peur, même si Heero fait son possible pour que l'on ne te traite pas comme une prisonnière.**

**-Fais-moi penser à le remercier… et à m'excuser auprès de lui.**

**-Je n'y manquerai pas, même si des excuses seraient inutiles, à mon sens.**

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Ellana réfléchissait. Attendant les questions, Trowa ne fit rien pour l'interrompre.

**-Trowa ? **

**-Oui ?**

**-De quoi parlait Réléna, qu'elle était cette « expérience » pour laquelle son soutien était nécessaire ?**

Trowa ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**-Nous voulions te mélanger aux autres personnes de ce complexe, savoir si tu tiendrais, si tu arriverais à passer incognito.**

**-Je ne vois pas le but de cette expérience…**

**-Il est pourtant clair : savoir si, le jour où nous retrouverons ta famille, nous pourrons te laisser avec elle sans l'exposer à un danger.**

Ellana ne sut pas quoi répondre.

**-Bien, je vais te laisser, j'ai encore quelques recherches à faire.**

Mais en tapotant la poche de sa blouse, le scientifique signifia à sa patiente que ces « recherches » consisteraient en un coin tranquille pour fumer une cigarette.

**Heero Yuy**

Alors que la réunion exceptionnelle organisée après l'attaque d'Ellana sur Réléna prenait fin, Heero partit sans plus de cérémonies dans son bureau, prés à monter une « contre-attaque» envers ses supérieurs pour dispenser sa jeune protégée d'une mise à l'écart prolongée. Mais alors que le gradé se croyait seul, une visiteuse lui rappela sa présence.

**-Heero ! Je te trouve bien trop laxiste envers cette patiente. **

Heero cacha sa surprise, mais pas sa lassitude.

**-Pas maintenant, Réléna.**

**-Si ! Maintenant !**

Fatigué et passablement énervé, Heero accepta d'accorder quelques minutes à sa fiancée. Bras croisés, il s'appuya à son bureau.

**-Depuis que cette gamine est arrivée, tu es comme obnubilé par le fait de la sauver. Toi qui te plaignais de ne pas avoir assez de temps libre, te voilà surchargé de travail, en train de jongler entre ton activité principale et tes recherches pour cette gosse ! Tu n'as même plus de temps à me consacrer !**

A cette critique, les paroles d'Ellana refirent surface dans l'esprit embrumé de Heero : « Tu pues la jalousie, humaine. ».

C'était donc cela ? Pourtant, Heero n'avait rien remarqué. Il était persuadé de consacrer autant de temps à Réléna qu'avant…

**-Déjà que tu travailles sans relâche, désormais, au lieu de profiter de nos moments de tranquillité, tu ne cesses de me rabâcher les oreilles avec cette « hybride » ! A croire que cette petite t'intéresse plus que moi !**

**-Est-ce pour cela que tu as tenté de saboter le Programme ?**

L'accusation sembla ébranler Réléna, mais la blonde eut tôt fait de reprendre son attitude snobe.

**-Il fallait bien que je t'ouvre les yeux !**

**-Ce n'est pas en ayant une attitude suicidaire que tu m'inspireras de l'intérêt.**

Heero fut encore plus surpris de ses propos que Réléna. Décidément, il était bien trop fatigué pour avoir une telle discussion. Mais, bizarrement, il pensait chaque mot.

**-Alors c'est ça, Heero ? Je ne t'intéresse plus ?**

Heero n'essaya même pas de répondre, se frottant les yeux de la main droite, rassemblant ses idées engluées dans les propositions à faire au Conseil pour qu'Ellana puisse retrouver sa liberté.

**-Ecoute, Réléna, je suis fatigué, et je pense que nous devrions reparler de cela plus tard, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.**

**-Laisse-moi deviner : Ellana ? **

Heero soupira, las.

**-Je crois que nous devrions faire une pause, le temps de réfléchir à ce que nous voulons réellement, Heero.**

Les yeux brouillés de Réléna semblaient attendre quelque chose de la part de l'officier.

**-Je croie que tu as raison.**

Les larmes de Réléna, combinées à son expression de pure stupeur firent comprendre à Heero que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait la belle blonde.

Sans plus un mot, elle sortit du bureau, laissant un Heero encore plus épuisé, mais prés à se plonger dans le travail.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui!

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plû!^^

Demain? Certains morceaux du passé d'Ellana reviendront à la surface.

D'ici là, amusez-vous bien!

Et pourquoi ne pas laisser une **REVIEW**? XD


	4. Réminiscences

Bienvenue à TOI population humaine en cette journée chaude et ensoleillée!

*musique entraînante*

Duo, sceptique: **Houlàà! Il lui arrive quoi, l'asociable?**

Meoi, tout sourire: **Asociable! Tout de suite les grands mots!**

Duo, mesquin: **Qui a des envies de meurtre quand elle se retrouve au milieu d'une foule?...**

Heero, en passant par là: **Vous parlez de moi?**

Duo, dépité: **C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas seule dans ce cas...**

Meoi, toujours aussi contente: **Tiens! Pauvre nouille! Pour me casser, il faudra repasser!**

Duo, tournant les talons pour aller dans la cuisine: **Je vais aller me faire un café...**

Heero, à l'ouest:** Mais pourquoi vous parliez de moi?**

Aprés cette traditionnelle élucubration personnelle, place à la suite!

* * *

**La jeune fille**

-**Alors ?** Demanda le scientifique pour la quatrième fois.

**-Je crois que c'est la bonne… Ah ? Non.**

Eteignant la lampe à U.V., Trowa observa la réaction de la peau de sa patiente.

**-Brûlure partielle…**

Essuyant le reste de crème solaire MHP (Méga Haute Protection), Trowa appliqua un peu de Biafine sur la peau rougit.

**-Les résultats sont de plus en plus probants.**

**-On essaye une dose plus forte ?**

**-… Pourquoi pas ?**

Retournant près de ses produits chimiques, Trowa se mit à réfléchir sur les améliorations à apporter. Le méché ne mit pas longtemps car, depuis le début de l'expérience, une semaine s'était écoulée, et Trowa maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son nouveau produit.

**-Voyons voir avec cela…**

Appliquant de nouveau la crème sur une partie de la peau d'Ellana, Trowa fut interrompu par un visiteur que sa patiente n'avait plus vu depuis l'incident.

**-Alors ? Que donnent les recherches ?**

-**Oh ! Heero !** S'exclama Ellana, heureuse de revoir le bel homme.

**-La crème agit de mieux en mieux.**

S'approchant du scientifique et de sa patiente, Heero rendit son salut à Ellana.

**-Bon, allumons la lampe.**

Alors que la lampe à U.V. faisait son effet, Ellana engagea la discussion.

**-Je suis désolée, tu as dû avoir beaucoup de travail à cause de moi…**

**-Ce n'est rien.**

**-Et, je m'excuse pour ta fiancée, je ne voulais pas de… euh… Trowa !**

A la plainte de sa patiente, le scientifique arrêta la lampe et observa la brûlure.

**-Ah ! Ca, ce n'est pas dut aux U.V., c'est une réaction allergique…**

Nettoyant le bras de sa patiente avec précautions, Trowa repartit dans ses pensées, élaborant une nouvelle composition.

**-Ca va aller, Ellana ? Il te reste encore assez de peau pour subir des tests ?**

**-Oh oui ! Pas de problèmes avec ça ! On a découvert que j'avais la faculté de reconstituer ma peau blessée en une nuit, alors, on en profite ! **

Quand elle tourna la tête vers Heero, Ellana remarqua son sourire moqueur. La jeune fille ne réalisa pas tout de suite où il y avait matière à rire, puis, elle se rappela de son accoutrement. Pour le bien de l'expérience, Trowa avait protégé la peau d'Ellana avec un filtre orange, aussi, la jeune patiente était-elle contrainte de porter une combinaison orange sur tout le corps, exceptée une petite zone sur son avant bras gauche.

**-Quoi ? J'ai l'air si bête que ça ?**

**-Disons que l'orange n'est pas ta couleur…**

**-Aha… Très drôle !**

**-Je croie que l'on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, je dois apporter quelques modifications à la crème.**

Ellana acquiesça et commença à retirer la combinaison.

**-Ellana ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Si je suis venu, c'est que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.**

La jeune fille interrompit son effeuillage, Trowa stoppant sa prise de notes par la même. Scientifique et patiente étaient toutes ouïes.

**-Tu… tu as trouvé quelque chose ? **

Le visage ravit de Heero provoqua une bouffée d'espoir chez Ellana.

-**Nous avons retrouvé ta famille, Ellana.**

Le choc fut si brutal qu'Ellana eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Attrapant ses mains, Heero devenait la seule chose importante de cette pièce, un phare dans un horizon lointain pour une Ellana totalement bouleversée.

**-Qui suis-je ? **

Sa propre voix résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

**-Tu t'appelles Irina Spencer, tu as 18 ans et tes parents te recherchent depuis quatorze mois.**

**-Quatorze mois ?**

Les mains de Heero resserrèrent leur étreinte. Bouleversée, presque anéantis, Ellana réalisa le temps qu'elle avait passé auprès des vampires…

**-Ils m'ont torturé pendant cinq longs mois…**

Baissant la tête pour cacher son visage en larmes aux yeux de Heero, Ellana –non ! Irina !- accepta la main réconfortante que Trowa posa sur son épaule.

« _Mes parents me cherchent depuis si longtemps…_ »

**La jeune fille**

**-Irina ?**

Pas de réponses.

**-Irina ?! **

**-Hein ? Oh ! Désolée, Trowa, j'ai encore du mal, avec ce prénom…**

Hochant la tête, le scientifique appliqua une nouvelle couche de crème.

**-Prête ?**

**-Evidemment !**

Assise sur la même table depuis deux semaines, déjà, Ellana –non ! Irina !- subissait toujours les mêmes tests, avec une évolution, cependant. Maintenant que Trowa avait trouvé la bonne formule, il testait la durée d'action. Sachant qu'elle avait plusieurs minutes devant elle, Irina repartit dans ses réflexions…

**-Est-ce que de nouveaux souvenirs te sont revenus ?**

**-Oui !**

Heureuse d'avoir un interlocuteur, Irina se mit à raconter tout ce dont elle croyait se souvenir depuis la veille. D'après elle, il s'agissait d'un souvenir d'enfance. Dedans, il y avait un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu intrigants, beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de Heero. Irina n'aurait su décrire ce petit garçon, ni même lui donner un nom, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que quand elle pensait à lui, une sorte de sérénité l'étreignait, comme si ce garçon était important pour elle. Malheureusement, quand elle l'a demandé à Heero, ce dernier lui affirma qu'elle n'avait pas de frère, qu'elle était fille unique. Il avait alors émis l'hypothèse que ce garçon était un ami, ou bien un ancien petit copain… Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Au final, la jeune fille se rappelait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**-Je suis content pour toi, Irina. **

L'aveu de Trowa surpris Irina, elle n'était pas habituée à tant de sentiments de sa part.

**-Heu… Et la crème ? **

**-Ca avance... **

-**Trowa ?** Repris Irina après un bref instant de silence.

**-Hmm ?**

**-Tu croies qu'ils me laisseront retourner dans ma famille ?**

La question torturait la jeune fille depuis le moment où des photos de sa famille lui ont été montrées.

**-La question est difficile.**

**-Alors soit comme d'habitude, réponds-moi franchement.**

Le scientifique soupira en prenant des notes.

**-Je n'en sais rien, Irina. Tout dépend de toi et de ta transformation. Si je n'arrive pas à te sauver, alors j'ai bien peur que tes parents n'apprennent la découverte de ton corps…**

**-Quoi ? Vous iriez jusqu'à leur faire croire que je suis morte ?!**

**-Tu préfèrerais leur faire croire que tu reviendras ? **Demanda Trowa, de son ton si dépourvu de sentiments.

Irina baissa les yeux, comprenant l'ampleur de la situation.

**-Mais si un jour, je guéris…**

**-Si ce jour arrive trop tard, et que tu te présentes à ta famille, le choque qu'ils subiraient en te voyant… Que dis-je ! Le choque que vous subiriez en vous voyant serait terrible. **

Irina ne put s'empêcher de se sentir révoltée.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Nous ne t'en avons pas encore parlé, parce que nous n'étions pas sûrs que tu sois concernée, mais certaines analyses me prouvent le contraire…**

**-De quoi parles-tu ?!**

**-Tu es dotée d'une longue vie, plus longue qu'un humain ordinaire.**

**-Mais… C'est impossible !**

**-Vraiment ? As-tu déjà entendue parler de ces personnes qui vivaient plus de cent ans ?**

**-Tu veux dire que…**

**-Non ! Ce sont bien des humains normaux. Toi, par contre, ta vie risque d'être trois fois plus longue, voire plus ! **

**-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?**

**-Les vampires sont, du point de vu humain, éternels. Tu es quasiment une vampire, ta vie doit être rallongée. **

**-Ce n'est donc qu'une hypothèse…**

**-Non. Des analyses ont montré que ton métabolisme ralentissait.**

**-Ralentissait ?**

**-Oui. Et le premier signe est ton cycle de menstruations. Tes dernières règles sont apparues quatre mois après ta libération, et depuis, plus rien.**

**-…**

Irina avait du mal à réaliser l'énormité de la révélation.

**-Donc, pour faire simple, si ton métabolisme ne redevient pas humain dans les prochaines années, tes parents, qui auront vieillis, ne comprendraient pas le fait de te retrouver aussi jeune et cela risque de les perturber énormément. **

Rivant son regard vert dans les yeux de sa patiente, Trowa continua.

**-Et toi, qui n'a plus que des souvenirs de tes parents tels que tu les as quitté, que ressentiras-tu en les voyant aussi âgés ? Comment réagiras-tu si jamais ils ne te reconnaissaient pas ou qu'ils te rejetaient ?**

**-… Je serai anéantie.**

Irina était touchée par l'inquiétude –justifiée- de Trowa. Ce que le scientifique ne lui disait pas, c'est que, depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoient, Trowa considérait sa protégée comme une amie, voire même, comme une petite sœur. L'idée même qu'elle souffre lui était insupportable, c'est pour ça qu'il se démenait pour trouver un moyen de la sauver.

**Heero Yuy**

Accoudé à son bureau, Heero lisait le dernier rapport de mission. Le pli entre ses sourcils démontrait son inquiétude. Tous les rapports étaient formels : depuis quelques jours, les troupes ennemies s'activaient, quelque chose se tramait. Il avait beau savoir que les missions qu'il envoyait pour éclaircir l'affaire étaient justifiées, un sentiment de manque le tenaillait. Heero était persuadé que quelque chose manquait, un petit détail qui sautait aux yeux mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Les vampires préparaient quelque chose d'énorme, mais Heero avait l'impression que ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, une diversion.

« _Mais à quoi ?..._ »

Telle était la question que se posait Heero, quand on toqua à sa porte.

**-Entrez.**

**-Bonjour, Heero.**

Refermant le rapport, l'officier s'étira.

**-Bonjour, Trowa.**

Une fois la porte fermée, Trowa alla directement s'installer dans le canapé. Devinant l'envie de son ami, Heero attrapa son cendrier et rejoignit le méché.

**-Tu m'en passes une ?**

Les deux hommes allumèrent leurs cigarettes et en profitèrent durant quelques silencieux instants. La nicotine faisant effet, Trowa sembla plus détendu et pris la parole.

**-J'ai réussi, la crème MHP est enfin utilisable. Il ne reste plus qu'à la développer en grande quantité et Ellana… hum… Irina va pouvoir tenter une sortie en plein jour.**

**-D'accord. Je vais aiguiser ma langue pour pouvoir faire une demande. Quand veux-tu que l'expérience soit menée ?**

**-Dans deux jours, si possible.**

**-J'aime quand tu me laisses le temps de travailler…**

Trowa répondit par un petit rire.

**-C'est tout ce que tu voulais ? Une demande et une cigarette ?**

Le scientifique prit le temps d'une bouffée sur sa clope avant de répondre.

**-Je m'inquiète pour Irina.**

**-Il y a un problème ?**

**-Le fait de savoir, pour elle et son passé, le fait de savoir tout ça l'a extrêmement motivée…**

**-C'est un point positif, ça.**

**-Oui. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne serve à rien. Son métabolisme a trop évolué, sa vie est -j'en sui sûr- rallongée. Si jamais le processus n'avait pas d'effets rétroactifs, Irina serait condamnée à ne jamais retourner auprès de ses parents.**

**-Tu penses que j'aurais dû attendre que l'on soit sûr de sa guérison avant de lui rendre son identité ?**

**-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être.**

Heero finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa avec minutie, observa un Trowa pensif qui fixait la combustion de sa propre cigarette.

**-Je crois qu'Irina est une fille bien plus forte que tu ne penses, je crois également que, si je ne lui avais rien dit, la démotivation l'aurait gagnée et le processus se serait remis en route et, pour tout te dire, je tiens trop à cette petite pour lui tirer une balle entre les yeux. **

**-Pff…**

Trowa écrasa sa cigarette devant l'air dubitatif de son ami.

**-Je préfèrerai la renvoyer chez les Vampires plutôt que d'assister à son exécution. **

**-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais autant attaché à elle.**

**-Moi non plus, et pourtant. Ca va faire un mois que je la teste avec ma crème, un mois que j'écoute ses souvenirs, que j'apprends à mieux la connaître en même temps qu'elle apprend à se reconnaître : ça tisse des liens. Et toi ?**

**-Quoi, moi ?**

**-Depuis quand es-tu aussi « attaché » à elle ?**

Le regard et le ton de son ami étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche, et le vrai sens de sa question était évident.

**-Je n'en suis pas trop sûr.**

**-Au moins, tu n'es plus avec cette chieuse.**

**-Hey ! Ca ne va peut-être pas fort avec Réléna, en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la critiquer devant moi.**

**-Bien, chef !**

N'ayant, apparemment, plus rien à ajouter, Heero regarda son ami partir.

**-Bon, je vais me coucher… Tu devrais essayer, c'est très utile, parfois.**

Souriant de la critique, Heero salua Trowa et attendit que la porte se ferme avant d'enclencher la ventilation.

**La jeune fille**

L'exposition d'Irina à la lumière du jour fut accordée, mais à la condition qu'elle ne puisse voir le paysage. Trop heureuse de pouvoir sortir du complexe, Irina ne s'était pas rebellée. Pourtant, la sortie n'avait pas durée. Après quelques minutes, les effets de la crème MHP s'étaient dissipés, brûlant la peau de la jeune fille. Heureusement pour elle, la brûlure n'était que superficielle, mais si étendue que la douleur n'avait rien de commun avec celle des petites expériences de laboratoire. Bizarrement, même si la jeune fille avait une tolérance à la douleur qui dépassait l'entendement, il y avait des choses pour lesquelles sa résistance était réduite. Sa peau, par exemple, était plutôt sensible. Moins qu'un humain, face à la douleur, mais plus qu'un individu normal en ce qui concerne le Toucher. En tout cas, la jeune patiente avait eu mal et elle ne s'en cachait pas.

Pourtant, Trowa n'avait pas désespéré. Retournant à son laboratoire, le scientifique avait développé une formule plus concentrée qu'il testait sur elle depuis quatre jours déjà. Comme d'habitude, Trowa avait demandé à Irina si de nouveaux souvenirs lui étaient revenus et, effectivement, la jeune fille racontait ces derniers.

**-J'ai de plus en plus de flashs à propos de ce garçon. **

**-Vraiment ? Déjà qu'il est parfait, aurait-il enfin des défauts ?**

Depuis quelques jours, déjà, Irina n'avait plus que des réminiscences de ce garçon, et la façon dont elle le dépeignait à Trowa semblait lui plaire. En effet, Irina fut assez surprise d'apprendre que le scientifique était bisexuel. Et, curieusement, ce garçon qui « hantait ses nuits », semblait particulièrement plaire à Trowa.

**-Je crois qu'il s'appelle Quatre. Je me suis vu en train de l'appeler, et c'est ce nom qui m'est venu.**

**-Quatre ? Joli prénom.**

**-Je me rappelle de quelques scènes comme une bataille de boules de neige, une fête pour je ne sais trop quoi et une discussion, aussi.**

**-Une discussion ?**

**-Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler à propos de quoi, mais je sais que c'était important. Quatre me tenait la main et me parlait en gardant les yeux baissés… Tu crois que c'est grave ?**

**-Je crois qu'il va nous falloir attendre ta prochaine sieste avant d'en savoir plus.**

**-C'est vrai.**

Alors que Trowa appliquait une nouvelle couche de crème sur sa peau, Irina eut enfin le courage de lui parler de ce qui la tracassait ces derniers temps.

**-Trowa, je trouve vraiment étrange le fait que ce Quatre m'obnubile de la sorte.**

**-Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. C'est probablement ton petit copain…**

**-Non. **

**-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?**

**-Si ça avait été le cas, je m'en serais souvenue.**

**-Pas forcément.**

**-Si, je t'assure ! Mes souvenirs sont de plus en plus « récents », s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous… Et puis même ! Dans mes souvenirs, notre relation est telle qu'une histoire d'amour est impossible !**

**-Une sorte de Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes ?**

**-Nan, ce n'est pas ça ! Comment t'expliquer ?...**

Alors que la lampe U.V. reprenait du service, Irina se creusait la tête pour trouver un élément de comparaison.

**-Ah ! Toi ! Tu t'imagines une relation avec Heero ?**

**-OK, j'ai compris. **

Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune patiente. Mais cette expression ne resta pas longtemps.

**-Dans tous les cas, je sens que ces souvenirs ne me reviennent pas par hasard. C'est comme si… comme si quelque chose de terrible lui était arrivé et que je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir ! Je suis tellement frustrée ! Parfois, je me mets à m'imaginer le pire ! J'imagine Quatre entre les mains de ces Vampires…**

La main de Trowa ramena la jeune fille à la réalité.

**-Je suis persuadé que Quatre n'est pas entre les mains des Vampires.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?**

**-Le simple fait qu'Heero envoie de plus en plus de patrouilles attaquer les nids et que, jusqu'ici, aucun garçon de l'apparence de Quatre n'a été retrouvé. Et puis, quand nous avons découvert ton identité, tu étais la seule lycéenne française à avoir disparue.**

**-Hey ! Mais attends ! Ca se trouve, on était dans le même lycée ! Il y a peut-être des photos de lui !**

**-Possible… J'en parlerai à Heero.**

**-Super !**

Sur ce, les tests reprirent, l'inquiétude d'Irina enfin apaisée.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

**-Entrez ! **

Se redressant sur son siège, Irina regarda Trowa entrer dans sa chambre et s'installer dans le fauteuil proche.

**-Trowa ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**

**-J'ai demandé à Heero de faire des recherches sur Quatre : tu avais raison, il est bien élève dans ton lycée. **

Tendant une feuille à la jeune fille, cette dernière fut surprise de voir le visage qui s'y dessinait.

**-Oui ! Oui, c'est bien lui ! Mince alors, moi qui croyais que mes souvenirs l'embellissaient, je me trompais lourdement !**

Le manque de réaction de Trowa incita Irina à regarder de nouveau dans sa direction.

**-Irina, Quatre a disparu il y a un mois.**

**-Quoi ?!**

Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très colorée, Trowa pu assister au blanchissement fulgurant de sa patiente.

**-Et d'après tes dires, il n'a toujours pas été retrouvé…**

**-Mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse des Vampires. Ton ami tenait beaucoup à toi, il est dit, dans le rapport de police, que Quatre avait engagé plusieurs détectives pour te retrouver et que l'un d'entre eux avait eu des résultats. Toujours d'après la police, ton ami se serait rendu dans la région de ton lieu de détention, et depuis, plus aucunes traces de lui.**

Pourtant, la boule qui alourdissait le ventre d'Irina lui assurait que ce récit n'était pas le bon.

**-Appelle ça de l'instinct ou de l'intuition féminine, Trowa, mais je peux t'assurer que Quatre a été enlevé par les Vampires.**

**Heero Yuy**

La salle de réunion était sobre mais vaste. Les vingt-cinq personnes qui y avaient été conviées bavardaient entre elles, agitées. Observant le ballet ininterrompu des bras et des mains formant des gestes amples, Heero attendait l'arrivée de son ami. Trowa avait-il la moindre idée de l'attente qu'il leur faisait subir ? Mais l'officier n'eut pas à s'agacer d'avantage, le scientifique poussait enfin les portes battantes. Soudain, la salle fut envahie d'un calme olympien. Les regards braqués sur lui, Trowa s'avança sans plus de cérémonies, décidé à s'installer à la place qui lui était attitrée. Une fois le méché installé, l'homme dirigeant la réunion prit la parole.

-**Docteur Barton, maintenant que vous êtes arrivé, nous allons pouvoir débuter.**

Décroisant ses bras musclés, Wufei Chang, l'un des Preventers qui dirigeait le Bâtiment, commença à exposer les faits récemment découverts.

**-Mesdames, Messieurs, vous savez tous que les actions menées contre les Vampires se sont intensifiées ces dernières semaines. Peu d'entre vous savent pourquoi, et -exceptés l'Officier Supérieur Yuy et moi-, personne ne sait exactement pour quelles raisons les Vampires nous provoquent de la sorte. C'est pour remédier à cette situation que je vous ai convoqué ici, aujourd'hui. Officier Supérieur, veuillez faire votre rapport.**

Habitué à ce genre de situation, Heero éteignit les lumières en appuyant sur un bouton en face lui et démarra la projection qu'il avait développée.

**-Voici un graphique représentant l'activité moyenne des Vampires constatée par nos troupes basées un peu partout en Europe qui est, je vous le rappelle, la zone supposée d'habitation du Haut Vampire Khushrenada. **

Des exclamations surprises obligèrent Heero à s'arrêter. Déjà, une question lui était posée.

**-Je croyais que l'activité de nos ennemis n'augmentait que depuis quelques semaines ?**

-**C'est ce que nous pensions. Mais l'établissement de ce diagramme sur plusieurs mois nous démontre que l'activité s'intensifie progressivement depuis l'attaque sur le nid de Marimaïa. **

**-En quoi serait-ce une surprise ? Nous nous étions bien imaginé que le Comte Khushrenada vengerait sa fille, non ?** Répliqua une voix à l'autre bout de la table.

-**Oui, nous le savions, mais, comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce tableau regroupant les méfaits attribués, après vérification, aux Vampires, vous pouvez constater de l'étrangeté des résultats.**

**-Il est vrai que le nombre d'humains retrouvés dans les nids est inquiétant, mais pas si étrange que cela. La disparition d'une partie de leurs troupes lors de l'attaque contre Marimaïa pourrait expliquer ces actes, somme toute, désespérés pour reformer des troupes…** Lança une femme avec un ton sarcastique.

-**C'est justement ça, le problème.** Intervint Trowa, de sa voix égale. **Les Vampires sont loin** **d'être stupides, ils ne perdraient pas leur temps à tenter de transformer des humains sans être certains que ces derniers possèdent l'Erreur du chromosome 7.**

**-Le Professeur Barton a raison.** Reprit Heero. **Jamais, jusqu'alors, nos troupes d'assauts n'ont** **été confrontées à la présence d'humains « normaux », morts de maltraitance et ne possédant pas l'Erreur. **

**-Et qu'elle est votre explication ?**

**-J'y viens, mais d'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter la carte des secteurs que nous avons attaqués. **

Heero projeta la carte de l'Europe. Cette dernière était constellée de petits points rouges sur toute sa surface.

**-Et que devons-nous y voir ? **

**-Les nids se concentrent exclusivement en Europe, exception faite de ces trois-là.**

Heero effectua un zoom sur la zone que les personnes présentes n'avaient pas observée.

-**En Turquie ?**

-**Oui.** Confirma l'Officier. **C'est la première fois que des nids sont détectés dans une zone se** **rapprochant autant du Désert. **

**-Ne me dîtes pas que vous en concluez à la découverte de notre base par les Vampires ?**

Les rares personnes à s'esclaffer s'arrêtèrent d'elle-même en lisant l'expression sérieuse affichée sur le visage de Heero.

**-Mesdames, Messieurs, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille prendre la menace très au sérieux.** Intervint le Préventer.

Les murmures repartirent, formant un bruit de fond inégal. Rallumant la lumière, Heero croisa le regard de son ami. Trowa venait enfin de comprendre le pourquoi de sa présence ici, et il n'en était pas du tout ravi.

-**Silence, je vous prie.** La demande de Chang fut immédiatement suivit. **Docteur Barton, j'aimerai que vous nous exposiez les avancées de vos travaux concernant la jeune Irina Spencer.**

Après un échange de regards entre Heero et Trowa, le scientifique se leva, dominant toute l'assemblée.

-**Comme je ne savais pas que j'aurai à intervenir, pardonnez le fait que je n'ai rien à vous présenter…**

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Docteur Barton, vos collègues nous ont apporté une partie des résultats de vos travaux. Ce que nous vous demandons, ce sont des explications aux termes scientifiques et vos conclusions.** Le rassura le Preventer.

Plus agacé qu'autre chose, le méché resta stoïque face aux regards tournés vers lui. Une fois les résultats affichés sur grand écran, le scientifique reprit la parole d'une voix basse qui forçait à l'écoute.

-**Comme vous pouvez le voir sur la plupart de ces courbes, la patiente Spencer affiche des facultés caractérisant la race qui a tenté de la transformer. Cependant, comme les comparaisons le montrent, la patiente ne développe que 40% des capacités estimées d'un Vampire mûr et expérimenté. Concernant son stade de rémission, je ne peux me prononcer en chiffres ou pourcentages car, comme vous le savez, ce cas est sans précédents connu de nos services.**

-**Mais, d'après vous Docteur, votre patiente a-t-elle une chance de redevenir humaine ?**

**-Techniquement parlant, Irina Spencer est toujours humaine.**

**-Mais avez-vous déjà vu un humain capable de survivre plusieurs jours sans dormir ?** Insista la personne qui était intervenue.

-**Qu'essayez-vous de me faire dire, Madame ?**

**-La vérité, tout simplement…**

**-Cessez de tourner autour du pot !** Intervint un nouvel individu. **Professeur Barton, estimez-vous possible le fait que nous usions de cette jeune fille pour combattre ses congénères ?**

Alors que Heero saisissait l'énormité de la demande, un brouhaha infernal envahi la salle de réunion. Les opinions étaient diverses, mais deux camps se formaient entre qui souhaitait sauver la fille dans le but d'appliquer les mêmes expériences sur des Vampires transformés à l'avenir, et qui souhaitait utiliser Irina pour combattre ceux qui l'avaient transformés. Pour la première fois, l'appel au calme du Preventer n'atteignit personne. Pourtant, Chang ne se laissa pas faire et après quelques minutes, le silence revint dans la pièce.

-**Ca suffit, maintenant !** Tonna le Preventer. **Professeur Barton, de combien de temps estimez-vous avoir encore besoin pour vos recherches ? **

**-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Monsieur.**

**-Je vous demande une estimation.**

Heero voulut intervenir, mais prendre la parole maintenant serait déplacé. Après quelques instants de réflexion, son ami répondit.

-**Un an, si tout va bien.**

**-Très bien. Mesdames, Messieurs, il est absolument hors de question d'utiliser une jeune fille pour combattre des êtres plus puissants qu'elle. Aussi, plutôt que de vous demander quels moyens employer pour user des capacités d'une gamine dans la guerre qui nous oppose aux Vampires, je vous demanderai de réfléchir aux moyens logistiques à déployer pour soutenir au mieux les attaques prévues par l'Officier Yuy. **Jetant un regard circulaire à l'assemblée silencieuse, le Preventer se leva. **Chers amis, les prochains mois vont être difficiles, il n'est pas encore temps de nous quereller à propos d'une jeune fille. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais d'autres prérogatives m'attendent.**

Saluant le Preventer comme le protocole le voulait, l'assemblée vit son supérieur hiérarchique quitter la pièce sans plus d'explications.

OoxXxoO

_Où suis-je ? _

_Depuis quand suis-je ici ?_

Pourquoi_ suis-je ici ?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici ?_

_Maman ? Papa !_

_Par pitié ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !_

* * *

Tin Tin Tin!

Mais à qui appartiennent ces dernières pensées? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode!

Duo, narquois: **Houlàlà, quel suspens.**

Meoi, faisant mine de rien: **Comme vous avez pu le constater, Wufei aussi a sa place dans cette fic!**

Duo, ironique: **Et une place de choix, qui plus est. Moi aussi, je serai dans les supérieurs?**

Meoi, me tournant vers Duo, toujours souriante: **Nan!**

Duo, froissé: **Hmpf! Si c'est comme ça!**

Meoi, alors que Duo va se servir du café: **Avez-vous remarqué la non présence de Réléna dans mes délires d'aujourd'hui?**

Quatre, passant par là: **Oui oui! Elle est en pleine négociation avec un groupe d'assassins.**

Meoi, curieuse: **Un groupe d'assassins? Pourquoi?**

Quatre, passant de l'ange au démon en un simple regard: **Devine, Sephy...**

Trowa, alors que l'auteur s'enfuit dans les steppes de Mongolie: **La prochaine fois, arrivée d'un personnage adulé de toutes et _tous..._**

Reviews?

Assassins?

A vous de choisir! ;D


	5. Instinct

*musique de Tex Avery*

Duo, médusé: **Ca y est, elle est bonne à interner!**

Heero, buvant son café, impassible: **C'est pas comme si ça nous tombait dessus...**

Duo, trinquant avec Heero: **T'as raison, Sexy Boy! Hey! Trowa, t'aurais pas le numéro de ta toubib?**

Quatre, alors que Trowa appelle déjà: **N'empêche, je me demande ce qui la met dans cet état?**

Duo, hilare: **Bah vas-y, Chou! Demande lui!**

Quatre, sous les regards scrutateurs d'Heero et Duo: **Sephy? Heu... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

Meoi, extatique: **J'ai eu ma première review!!!!**

Quatre, alors que Duo recrache son café sur Heero: **Oh. Et qui devons-nous _remercier_?**

Meoi, toujours aussi joyeuse: **DEATHGOTHIKA!!! Mici, mici, miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!**

Quatre, alors que Trowa raccroche et que Duo et Heero préparent un plan d'attaque: **Ouais, merci Deathgothika...**

Ralalala! Pendant que je fais la fête, je vous propose de lire la suite! ;D

* * *

**Irina Spencer**

Irina se redressa brutalement dans son lit.

N'ayant rien à faire, la jeune fille avait tenté de s'endormir sans somnifères, mais alors qu'elle pensait trouver le sommeil, une peur sans nom s'était emparée d'elle.

Enfermée, elle était enfermée !

Regardant autour d'elle, elle vérifia son environnement.

Rassurée, elle tenta de se calmer.

Et pourtant, cette peur ne la lâchait pas.

C'était irrationnel, irréfléchis, instinctif !

Il fallait qu'elle sorte, maintenant !

Et tant pis pour les conséquences !

Si elle ne voyait pas la lumière du jour dans les minutes qui suivent, elle allait perdre la raison !

N'écoutant plus que ses angoisses et son besoin impérieux, Irina attrapa un pot de crème MHP que Trowa lui avait laissé pour qu'elle se prépare avant les expositions aux U.V.

Etalant une bonne couche de crème, la jeune fille déploya tous ses sens pour savoir si des personnes se trouvaient dans son secteur. Laissant libre cours à son instinct de semi-vampire, Irina se glissa dans les couloirs et les corridors à la vitesse du vent, emportant avec elle la paire de lunettes noires qu'elle avait utilisées lors de sa dernière sortie. Utilisant son odorat et sa mémoire –car, même si ses yeux étaient bandés, Irina savait comment aller à l'extérieur- la jeune fille retraça le chemin qui l'avait mené au Soleil.

Après quelques minutes d'affolement contrôlé, le dernier obstacle à sa liberté cédait. Mais déjà, sa disparition avait été constatée : une sirène était enclenchée.

Philosophe et trop heureuse de se retrouver dehors, Irina se dit que, quitte à être prise pour avoir oser sortir sans leur permission, autant profiter du temps qui lui restait avant d'être attrapée. C'est alors qu'Irina partie dans un sprint qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisée depuis les tests effectués à son arrivée, d'autant plus que le Soleil n'était pas encore levé. Ivre de liberté, Irina partie droit devant elle, suivant la courbe d'une dune. D'après ses souvenirs de Géographie, la jeune fille estimait que le Bâtiment se situait en plein milieu du désert Saharien. Se rappelant de la durée limitée d'action de la crème, Irina se promit de ne prendre que quelques minutes, de peur de griller sur place quand les rayons de l'astre solaire baigneront le sable fin du désert.

Suivant une fantaisie, Irina glissa sur le flanc d'une grande dune, gravit une seconde, bifurqua au niveau d'un buisson desséché et se laissa de nouveau glisser sur le flanc de la dune.

Rigolant comme jamais, la jeune fille était tout à fait heureuse.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas sentie aussi bien ?

Mais alors qu'elle traînait dans l'ombre de la dune qu'elle venait de dégringoler, le regard d'Irina intercepta un éclat dans le sable. Ajustant ses lunettes –mises dés sa sortie de la base-, Irina eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet objet métallique quelque part…

Curieuse, la jeune fille s'approcha de l'objet et… Des flashs de souvenirs assaillirent son esprit, des bribes de son cauchemar !

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Irina continua son chemin, suivant les images défilant dans son esprit. Involontairement, la jeune fille adopta une posture défensive et avança, tous ses sens en alerte. Le soleil ne tarderait plus, elle n'avait que quelques minutes pour rentrer, mais elle fit fît du danger et continua.

Quelque chose l'appelait…

Quelqu'un l'appelait…

« _Quatre !_ »

Alors que l'évidence se faisait dans son esprit, Irina découvrit une petite dune à l'aspect étrange.

N'importe quel humain serait passé devant sans même s'en rendre compte, mais Irina n'était pas humaine. Il y avait un problème : son odeur.

La dune empestait le danger. Un danger imminent !

N'écoutant plus que son côté vampirique, Irina fonça droit devant elle, creusant la dune à toute allure. Bientôt, elle racla une surface froide et métallique. Ne perdant pas de temps à rechercher la porte, Irina tenta de percer la structure. Frappant encore et encore, la jeune fille faisait trembler la fausse dune, créant un bruit sourd et régulier dans le désert. Mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter ! Ni Heero, ni Trowa, pas même ce danger qui la guettait. Elle sentait l'odeur de ses geôliers, et celle, plus intense, de la _peur_…

Cette révélation faite, Irina donna un coup plus puissant dans la structure fragilisée et perça le métal de ses mains, les blessant durement pour agrandir le passage. Pénétrant la petite cache, Irina sentit immédiatement la présence des Vampires, blottis dans un coin du petit bunker.

Alors que le sable pénétrait la petite pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Irina rechercha à localiser la position exacte de ses deux ennemis. D'après elle, les Vampires l'attendaient dans la pièce qu'elle devinait au-dessus d'elle. Pourtant, la pièce qu'elle avait pénétrée n'était pas vide…

-**Au secours !**

C'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait : Quatre était là.

Ne souhaitant pas attendre que ses ennemis trouvent un moyen de l'atteindre avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir, Irina s'approcha de l'humain qu'elle reconnaissait. Déchaînant une nouvelle fois sa force, Irina écarta les barreaux pour laisser son ami sortir. Mais alors qu'elle voulut l'aider, Irina constata la difficulté qu'avait le jeune homme à respirer.

« _La pièce se remplit de sable !_ »

Ca, elle l'avait oublié, surtout que sa condition faisait qu'elle n'avait plus les mêmes besoins en oxygène pour survivre. Alors, paniquant légèrement, Irina compris son erreur : les Vampires ne viendraient pas parce qu'ils avaient tout leur temps ! C'était même, probablement, un piège ! Etait-il destiné à Irina ? Il n'était pas temps d'y réfléchir ! Surtout que le jeune homme manquait cruellement d'air et elle de temps ! Si le sable continuait à se déverser de la sorte, Irina aura du mal à creuser un passage et courir se réfugier au Bâtiment, d'autant plus que sa crème aura sûrement disparu sous l'effet du peeling…

Mais la main que Quatre avait serrée autour de la sienne commençait à perdre de la force. Alors Irina fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire et creusa. Vite. Très vite.

Traînant l'humain du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sans même essayer de savoir comment elle y arrivait, se disant que, si elle le blessait, elle n'aurait qu'à se dépêcher de retourner au Bâtiment pour le mettre entre les mains expertes de Trowa. N'ayant plus que cet objectif en tête, Irina creusa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le Soleil brûle sa main droite. Alors, plutôt que de se laisser envahir par la douleur de cette morsure qui s'étendait au fur et à mesure de sa sortie de sable, Irina laissa place à sa joie et força le rythme. Dés qu'elle fut assez dégagée, la jeune fille empoigna un Quatre quasi-désarticulé et le traîna, tel une poupée, jusqu'à l'ombre de la dune la plus proche. Alors que le trajet n'avait duré que quelques secondes, sa peau était déjà rougit, presque à vif.

Observant le jeune homme, Irina se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait plus ! Attrapant Quatre par le col de sa chemise déchirée, elle se mit à le secouer.

**-Quatre ! Ne me fait pas ça ! Je ne peux pas te ranimer, je pourrai te tuer !!**

Mais la poitrine de Quatre ne se souleva pas pour autant.

**-Non, non, non, non !**

Là, la panique fut plus forte que tout. Jetant des regards désespérés entre l'ombre qui s'amenuisait et le jeune homme, Irina fit la dernière chose qui lui passa par la tête et hurla à plein poumons, appelant Heero à son secours.

Etait-ce son appel ou une simple coïncidence ? En tous les cas, Irina ne fut -et ne sera- plus jamais aussi heureuse d'entendre le vrombissement de l'hélicoptère. Hurlant de nouveau, elle entendit l'hélicoptère se rapprocher de plus en plus. Mais son ouïe fine trompait son estimation des distances, et lorsque l'hélicoptère retrouva Irina, cette dernière –bien que réfugiée derrière son ami- était recouverte de cloques de la tête aux pieds, le Soleil ayant rependu se rayons plus que de raison.

Pourtant, Irina ne cessa d'intimer ses sauveteurs de ranimer Quatre avant de s'occuper d'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, Irina ne pu savoir ce qu'il advint de Quatre, l'inconscience l'enveloppant de son drap bienfaiteur.

Quelques heures plus tard…

**-Irina ?...**

**-Je crois qu'elle a bougé, Docteur.**

**-Irina ! Réveille-toi ! **

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, la jeune fille mis un certain temps à se rappeler des gens qui l'entouraient.

**-Trowa ?**

**-C'est bien, Irina. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant, tu es en sécurité.**

**-… Quatre ?**

**-Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Quand on me l'a amené, il était dans un état critique, mais nous avons pu le soigner. Sa vie n'est pas en danger.**

**-Vampires !**

**-Oui, oui, nous savons, calme-toi ! Calme-toi. Heero a été prévenu dés que leur présence a été détectée et il les a neutralisé, tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'eux. Je vais augmenter la dose de somnifères, ta peau n'est pas encore tout à fait reconstituée, repose-toi maintenant.**

Une caresse dans ses cheveux, puis le trou noir d'un sommeil artificiel.

**Heero Yuy**

L'Officier avait enfin terminé ses rapports, maintenant, l'homme venait aux nouvelles de son amie.

Traversant les couloirs immaculés de l'infirmerie, Heero se retrouva bien vite dans la zone réservée aux soins d'Irina. Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte de la jeune fille, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Trowa à l'air rassuré. La surprise passée, le méché sourit à son ami et le poussa dans le couloir.

**-Elle va bien ?**

**-Oui, elle va bien. Mais elle a besoin de repos, sa peau est brûlée à 70%, il faut qu'elle la reconstitue.**

**-… Je comprends. **

S'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche, Heero laissa échapper un long soupir. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids avait quitté ses épaules.

**-Et le jeune homme ?… Quatre ?**

Là, se fut au tour de Trowa de soupirer. Tapotant la poche de sa blouse, il signifia son envie de fumer.

**-Allons dans ton bureau, Heero.**

Accordant cette faveur à son ami de longue date, Heero et Trowa se retrouvèrent en un tour de mains dans le bureau du brun. Une fois la porte fermée, les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le canapé, clopes allumées.

-**Alors ?** Redemanda Heero.

**-Tu ne le croiras jamais**. Répondit Trowa.

Surpris par cette réponse, Heero laissa son ami tirer une longue bouffée de nicotine, remarquant une expression étrange sur son visage.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Ce garçon est comme **_**nous**_**, Heero.**

Un silence s'appesanti. Figé, Heero avait du mal à saisir. Ou du moins, comprenait-il, mais avait-il du mal à accepter la révélation.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Quatre Rabberba Winner est un Immortel.**

-**Mais, comment ? Je veux dire**, se reprit-il en interceptant le regard moqueur de Trowa, **comment se fait-il que **_**ce**_** jeune homme se soit retrouvé entre les mains des Vampires ?!**

**-…**

Le silence de Trowa en disait bien plus que de longs discours. Ecrasant la cigarette qu'il avait à peine entamée, Heero se perdit dans ses réflexions, réalisant toutes les conséquences d'une telle découverte. Plus las que jamais, l'Officier appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux pour mieux recueillir sa tête lourde dans ses larges mains.

**-Ils ont découvert…**

**-J'en ai bien peur, Heero**.

La réponse de Trowa sonnait comme une sentence de mort.

Trowa eut le temps de finir sa cigarette et d'en allumer une autre avant que le brun ne reprenne la parole.

**-Tu te rends compte du tournent que prend cette guerre et des conséquences pour nous ?**

**-Ouaip.**

**-Tu en es vraiment sûr ?** Insista Heero en relevant les yeux sur son ami stoïque.

**-Désormais, la guerre est équilibrée. Nous savions comment se formaient les Vampires et nous savons localiser leurs nids, maintenant, ils en savent autant sur nous.**

**-T'es vraiment incroyable, Trowa ! Je te parle d'une aggravation de la Guerre, et toi, tu trouves le moyen de me tourner ça en… en quoi, d'ailleurs ?!**

**-Et que veux-tu que je te dise, Heero ?**

**-Que c'est la merde, bordel ! Que nos troupes sont en danger, que les bases annexes sont peut-être déjà envahies, qu'il faut mettre en sécurité les Potentiels détectés,… Bon sang, Trowa ! Panique, merde !**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu le fais très bien pour deux.**

Estomaqué par la réponse, Heero pris quelques secondes pour se calmer, essayant de se rappeler à _qui_ il avait affaire. Mais, ne lui laissant pas le loisir d'aller plus avant dans la « discussion », Heero vit Trowa écraser son mégot et se relever.

**-Bon, c'est pas le tout de s'engueuler, j'ai un Potentiel en Développement qui m'attend.**

Et sans plus d'explications, Trowa quitta la pièce.

**Irina Spencer.**

Secouée comme un prunier, Irina n'eut pas d'autre solution que de se réveiller. Emergeant avec difficulté, la jeune fille repoussa la main et se redressa un peu, les effets du somnifère se dissipant plus rapidement que ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

Tout à fait éveillée, la semi-vampire réalisa enfin _qui_ était là et _qui_ l'avait réveillé de la sorte.

**-Irina !**

**-Quatre ?**

**-Je suis si heureux de te revoir !**

Les yeux bleus embués, le garçon pris la jeune fille dans ses bras. Sur le coup, Irina se crispa. Quatre ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais quand il le fit, le jeune homme s'écarta vivement, essuyant les larmes qui lui avaient échappées. Mais le flot ne cessa pas pour autant.

-**Oh ! Irina, excuse-moi ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te serre dans nos bras, mais ça fait si longtemps que je te cherche ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, je suis tellement heureux ! T'as pas idée !**

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, Irina regarda le jeune homme pleurer, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, le corps secoué de sanglots. Mais, même si elle se rappelait de lui, Irina avait du mal à accepter le fait que ce jeune homme soit son ami, comme si ses souvenirs avaient été vécus par une inconnue. Pourtant, elle était bien Irina, et c'était bien Quatre qui pleurait devant elle, il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles ! Alors, pour essayer de calmer ses sentiments, la jeune fille tendit sa main et essuya une larme de Quatre, caressant son visage pâle, légèrement émacié. La peau du jeune homme était rugueuse à cause de la barbe qui y poussait de façon anarchique.

-**Je n'ai pas pu me raser depuis plusieurs jours, désolé…**

Sa tentative d'humour était bien trop sombre pour être drôle, alors, le cœur serré, Irina attrapa Quatre dans ses bras, rassurante.

« _C'est bien lui, il n'y a pas de doutes !_ »

Bien que surpris, Quatre se laissa vite aller dans les bras de son amie. Dans un excès de tendresse, Irina caressa les cheveux sales et ternis du jeune homme, le berçant très légèrement pour ne pas gâter le soin apporté aux côtes brisées de son ami durant son extraction brutale de la cache vampirique. Irina ne serra pas trop ses bras non plus, l'un étant replié contre son torse, l'autre étant bandé au niveau du poignet. Mais alors qu'elle était légèrement penchée sur lui, Irina pu constater que son massacre ne s'était pas restreint à la partie supérieure de son anatomie, mais que ses jambes avaient été touchées.

**-Quatre, je suis désolée, j'ai dû te faire très mal !**

A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille perçu un rire entre les sanglots.

**-Tu déconnes ?! S'il fallait le refaire, je te laisserai me péter tous les os sans discuter ! Iry, tu m'as sauvé !**

Les deux jeunes personnes restèrent encore un moment dans cette position. Pas une parole ne fut échangée, juste des caresses réconfortantes.

C'est d'ailleurs dans cette position que Trowa les surpris. Etonné de voir son patient ici, le médecin eut un temps d'hésitation. Voyant la perplexité sur le visage de son ami, Irina ne pu que rigoler et repousser légèrement Quatre pour qu'il puisse constater, à son tour, de la présence du médecin.

**-M. Winner, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici… Je ne vous savais même pas réveillé.**

**-Je… Je faisais semblant.**

Sentant le malaise du jeune homme Irina le rassura en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, le médecin s'approcha de ses deux patients pour pouvoir ausculter le jeune homme.

**-Comment vont tes brûlures, Irina ?**

**-Mes brûlures ?... Oh ! Je n'ai plus rien. **

**-Très bien. J'avais peur que la guérison ne prenne plus de temps. Tu étais couverte de cloques, après tout…**

-**Mais, c'est impossible, on ne peut pas cicatriser aussi vite… **Intervint Quatre, perplexe.

Maintenant que ses larmes s'étaient taries, la voix du jeune homme avait repris cette assurance dont se rappelait Irina, confortant la jeune fille dans l'idée que ce garçon était bien son ami.

**-Jeune homme,** commença Trowa en finissant les examens, **vous avez beaucoup de choses à apprendre.**

Etrangement, Trowa resta comme bloqué sur cette affirmation, fixant Quatre avec un regard plus intense que la normale…

-**Euh… C'est-à-dire ?** Insista un Quatre qui avait pris de la couleur.

**-Qu'il vous faut retourner dans votre chambre et rester couché. Irina a la capacité de se régénérer rapidement, elle. **

**-Non ! **

La réponse de Quatre surpris même ce dernier. Après un léger flottement, le médecin repris la parole, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**-Désolé, j'avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper de personnes extérieures au Bâtiment. Vous venez d'être libéré de terrifiants geôliers et de retrouver votre amie perdue, tout cela dans un endroit inconnu : il y a de quoi angoisser. Restez ici, je vais faire venir votre lit.**

Et avant même qu'Irina ait pu refermer sa bouche béante de stupéfaction, le médecin était déjà ressortit.

**-… Il est vraiment sympas ce médecin.**

**-Ouais, c'en est effrayant.**

Quatre sourit à la plaisanterie –qui n'en était pas une- mais ne rajouta rien.

**-Irina ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Toi aussi, tu as été sauvée de ces… des ces… **_**monstres**_** ?**

Irina ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais à ce qualificatif, elle crût recevoir un coup de poignard. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Irina se sentie très embarrassée.

Après quelques secondes de débat intérieur, elle n'avait toujours rien à répondre…

**-Iry ? Tout va bien ? Iry !**

**-Il y a un problème ? **

Apparemment, Trowa était revenu.

**-Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je lui ai posé une question, et depuis…**

Mais Trowa ne lui laissa pas finir son explication. Déjà, le médecin poussait gentiment son jeune patient pour prendre sa place auprès d'Irina. Alors que le regard du médecin entrait en contact avec le sien, Irina revint sur Terre.

**-Trowa ?**

**-… Irina ? Tu t'es sentie mal ? **

**-J'ai comme… buggé. **

A cette réponse, le méché aux yeux d'émeraude examina sa patiente, différemment de Quatre, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper au jeune homme.

**-Que lui avez-vous demandé, Quatre ?** Questionna le médecin en continuant son analyse.

**-Je voulais savoir si, elle aussi, elle avait été détenue pas ces créatures…**

L'analyse de Trowa s'interrompit brutalement, le médecin gardant son regard rivé à celui de sa patiente.

**-Je vois.**

S'écartant enfin d'elle pour s'asseoir dans la chaise placée prés du lit, Trowa parut chercher ses mots, ou laisser la possibilité à Irina de répondre. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

**-Il y a quelques mois de cela, notre Organisation a déployé de grands moyens pour attaquer l'un des grands chefs de ces « créatures », comme tu les appelles. Au cours de la mission, mon ami et supérieur, Heero, découvrit Irina dans les geôles du bâtiment ennemi. Evaluant l'état d'Irina comme réversible, Heero la ramena ici, pour que je m'occupe d'elle. Donc, pour répondre à ta question, Quatre : oui, Irina a bien été détenue par ces créatures, elle aussi… mais beaucoup plus longtemps que toi, j'en ai bien peur.**

**-Euh… Mais… **Soudain très las, Quatre s'assit lourdement sur le lit de son amie, grimaçant sous la douleur générée.** Par tous les saints, pourquoi t'ont-ils fat ça, Iry ?!**

**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour en parler, Quatre. **Répondit Irina pour éviter que Trowa n'en dise trop.

Le jeune homme ne pu qu'accepter d'attendre avant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. D'ici là, son lit fut amené dans la chambre de la jeune fille, comblant le faible espace restant. Mais les infirmières ne bronchèrent pas car Trowa ne l'aurait jamais toléré. Une fois le patient installé sur son lit et les calmants et autres somnifères fournis, le médecin quitta ses jeunes patients, veillant à rester à proximité de leur chambre, au cas où certains de ses supérieurs auraient la très mauvaise idée de venir les déranger…

* * *

Voilà! C'est tout pour le moment!

J'espère que ça vous a plû! ^^

Quatre, vert: **Ouais. Super.**

Moi, toujours la banane: **Allons, mon Chou! Maintenant que ton histoire est posée, devine qui va te soigner?**

Quatre, jetant un regard à Trowa: **Ouais, mais...**

Meoi, donnant une bourrade au joli blond: **Allez, Chou! Tu peux bien me pardonner, maintenant? Néh?**

Quatre, fixant Trowa alors qu'il le dévorait du regard: **Ouais, bon, d'accord...**

Duo, pendant que l'auteur fête sa réconciliation: **Pff... Vendu!**

Bien! Demain, nous en apprendrons plus sur les sauveurs d'Irina! Mais de quelle planète débarquent-ils?

Envie d'une suggestion? N'hésitez pas, **REVIEWS**!!!

;D


	6. Vous saurez tout sur

*Lemon Tree de The Lemondheads*

Bonjour Everybody!

Duo, regardant l'auteur d'oeil morne: **Je vois que ça s'arrange...**

Heero, flegme: **Admire le changement de musique!...**

Meoi, claquant des doigts pour appeler quelqu'un: **Une fois de plus, je remercie Deathgothika pour sa review! En réponse, je dois dire, qu'effectivement, je publie vite, quotidiennement, en fait! En réalité, j'ai déjà mis tellement de temps à peaufiner mon histoire que je suis toujours impatiente de la publier!^^**

Duo, alors qu'Heero détecte un bruit sourd et régulier, inquiétant: **Et on voit ce que ça donne...**

Meoi, souriante, alors que Chabal arrive enfin sous l'oeil horrifier de Duo et l'impassibilité d'Heero: **Mes pauvres chéris, z'avez oublié qu'en tant qu'auteur, j'avais tous les droits, ici.**

Trowa, alors que Quatre regarde ses amis se faire massacrer: **Je le note et je m'en félicite.**

Meoi, tapotant la tête de Trowa dépassant du fauteuil dans lequel il est assit: **Brave petit!**

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^

**

* * *

**

**Irina Spencer**

Irina était sortit de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt, Quatre la suivant d'une journée. Irina se sentait perdue, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Elle qui pensait que les Vampires appartenaient à son passé, elle se trompait lourdement ! Et, malgré elle, sa « rencontre » avec deux représentants de cette race à proximité de la base la troublait plus que de raison. Pourtant la jeune fille refusait de se laisser abattre par l'adversité. Et malgré son comportement lors de la sortie et les troubles comportementaux qui s'en suivirent, Irina refusait d'accepter que sa transformation reprenne et faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour combattre son instinct vampirique. Pour cela, il n'y avait rien de tel que de provoquer ses souvenirs humains et de passer beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Quatre. Irina était, d'ailleurs, extrêmement heureuse d'avoir cet ami à ses côtés. Non pas que Trowa et Heero ne soient pas des personnes importantes pour elle, c'est juste qu'elle sentait comme un lien irrévocable entre Quatre et elle. Une symbiose s'était établie entre eux avant son enlèvement et n'avait jamais cessé d'existé. La jeune fille était d'ailleurs persuadée que, même amnésique, elle aurait su retrouver ce lien.

Pour l'heure, Irina marchait avec entrain vers la chambre proche de son ami. Il y a quelques heures, Trowa était venu pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la chambre du garçon, le but étant de tout raconter au jeune homme. S'étant renseignée sur la présence d'Heero au cours de l'entretien, Irina avait été satisfaite d'obtenir une réponse affirmative. La jeune fille était donc très heureuse de concilier ses retrouvailles avec Heero et le dévoilement de la vérité à Quatre. En effet, Irina commençait, en plus de tout, à être fatiguée de toujours devoir mentir à son ami. Enfin sur place, Irina toqua et entra après y avoir été invitée.

-**Bonjour, Irina.**

**-Iry ! **

**-Trowa, Quatre**. Les salua Irina d'un grand sourire.

Apparemment, Trowa était en pleine séance de soins.

-**Je ne vous dérange pas ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-**Non, ça devrait aller, maintenant**. Répondit Trowa de son sempiternel ton monocorde.

Une fois le médecin installé dans l'un des fauteuils, matériel rangé, Quatre tenta de se placer dans le petit canapé. N'essayant même pas de l'aider, Irina alla se placer à côté du blond.

-**Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ! J'en suis très heureuse !**

**-Oui, c'est très bon signe. Quatre a pris du poids et ses forces reviennent très vite.** Répondit Trowa, ne laissant pas le loisir à Quatre de s'exprimer.

-**Il ne te martyrise pas trop, j'espère ?** Fit semblant de chuchoter Irina.

-**Non, ça va, pour le moment, mais je promets de t'appeler dés qu'il se mettra à déraper…** Lui répondit Quatre, sur le même ton de conspirateur.

-**Cessez vos sottises, jeunes gens.** Les réprimanda gentiment le médecin en buvant le verre qu'il s'était servit.

-**Ah ! C'est ça que je voulais savoir !** S'exclama Quatre, brutalement. **Pourquoi nous appelez-vous toujours « jeunes gens » ?! Vous n'êtes quand même pas si vieux !**

Pour toute réponse, Trowa planta ses prunelles vertes dans les yeux bleu pâles de Quatre, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

**-… Je crois que tu n'en sauras pas plus pour le moment…** Déduisit Irina de la situation.

Mais avant que les moqueries ne fusent, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Appelant le nouveau venu à entrer, Irina vit la porte s'ouvrir sur le beau ténébreux qu'était Heero.

-**Heero !** Le salua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-**Bonjour, Irina ! Comment vas-tu ? **

**-Tu le saurais si tu étais venu me voir plus tôt ! **Le disputa-t-elle.

-**Et vous, Quatre ? Comment se passe votre convalescence ?** S'enquit l'Officier.

-**Tu détournes la conversation ?!** S'indigna Irina.

-**Mon médecin vous dirait que je me rétablis vite.** Répondit un Quatre, pas plus soucieux que cela de la crise de son amie.

-**Mais tu l'aides, en plus !** S'offusqua cette même amie.

-**Trowa ?** Continua Heero.

-**Je n'ai rien à rajouter. Tu veux un verre ?**

La seule réaction d'Irina fut de bouder. Puéril, mais typiquement elle, d'après les discussions entretenues avec Quatre. Elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, mais depuis qu'elle passait du temps en compagnie du garçon, son comportement d'avant reprenait parfois le dessus sur la personnalité qu'elle s'était forgée sous le nom d'Ellana Black.

Rigolant de la mimique d'Irina, Heero s'installa dans le fauteuil placé à côté d'elle.

-**Allons, Irina, ne fait pas l'enfant ! **

**-Il n'empêche qu'à chaque fois que je fais une connerie, tu passes des jours sans venir !**

**-Il faut bien réparer ces « bêtises », non ? **

Soufflée, Irina ne répondit pas. Là, elle ne boudait plus, elle était juste contrariée et prise de remords. Comprenant les sentiments de son amie, Quatre pris les devants de la discussion.

-**Alors, allez-vous enfin me dévoiler la vérité sur ce Complexe et tout le bestiaire qui le compose ?**

Quatre intercepta l'échange de regards suspect entre Heero et Trowa.

-**Soit. Heero, à toi de commencer.**

Et pendant prés d'une heure, Heero parla des Vampires, de leurs capacités et d'Irina, de sa condition actuelle. Croyant avoir entendu plus que sa raison ne permettait d'admettre, Quatre fut contrarié d'apprendre qu'il y avait une suite.

**-Attendez, attendez quelques minutes…**

Irina n'avait pas bougé de tout le récit. Telle une statue de pierre, la jeune fille attendait de savoir comment réagirait le garçon. Les minutes s'égrenaient trop lentement au goût d'Irina et Quatre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir accepter qu'on lui en raconte plus. La semi-vampire était si obnubilée par la réaction de son ami qu'elle ne s'était même pas demandé de quoi voulaient bien encore parler Trowa et Heero. Le sujet des Vampires ayant été traité en long, en large et en travers.

-**Quatre ? Est-ce que ça ira ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de tout savoir aujourd'hui, on peut continuer demain…**

-**Non, non. Ca ira. Désolé ! Vous avez dû croire que je flippais au sujet d'Iry, mais,** le garçon se tourna vers son amie, **même si c'est absolument incroyable et démentiel, je n'arrive pas à te voir comme l'une des leurs. Tu es Irina et tu resteras toujours mon amie, il n'y a pas de problèmes là-dessus. Pourtant, j'ai du mal à réaliser toute l'ampleur de la révélation. Je crois que j'aurais besoin de temps pour tout accepter, mais d'ici là, racontez moi le reste, s'il-vous-plaît…**

Irina se crû pousser des ailes alors que les deux adultes accueillaient la déclaration de Quatre avec un sourire. Le jeune homme était bien plus mûr que ce qu'ils s'imaginaient.

-**Dans ce cas, je prends le relais.** Déclara Trowa. **Cette fois-ci, nous allons parler de nous, et de toi, plus particulièrement. **

Bien que perplexe, Irina n'eut pas l'audace d'interrompre Trowa.

-**Maintenant que tu sais pour les Vampires, il vous faut connaître notre identité. Nous sommes les ennemis des Vampires, leurs opposés. Nous sommes des Immortels. Du moins, est-ce ainsi que nous nous appelons depuis plusieurs siècles. Tout comme les Vampires, nous sommes nés d'erreurs du code génétique humain. Cette erreur se situe sur le même chromosome, mais sur un gène différent. Nos capacités physiques sont également très développées et notre vie est considérablement rallongée. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment estimer notre durée de vie, c'est pour cela que nous passons pour éternels.**

Irina assimila la révélation pendant la courte pause accordée par le médecin.

-**Cette erreur, Quatre, tu la possèdes.**

Le silence était terrible.

**-Quoi ? **

La voix de Quatre était lointaine, vide et caverneuse.

-**Tu es l'un des nôtres. Malheureusement pour toi, ton gène a été activé par ta séquestration. **

**-Mais… Comment ? Je ne comprends pas… **

Quatre avait l'air abattu. Irina avait du mal à comprendre, elle aussi.

-**Tu as très bien entendu, tu as seulement du mal à accepter la vérité. Mais laisse-moi-t'expliquer la situation.**

Trowa pris le temps d'avaler un peu de sa boisson avant de reprendre.

**-Tout comme pour les Vampires, les Immortels ont besoin d'être placés dans certaines « conditions » pour que leur gène s'active. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous tentons de préserver au mieux les représentants de notre race, contrairement aux Vampires, nous ne provoquons pas la transformation. Nous préférons localiser les humains possédant le gène et les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils se transforment ou qu'ils meurent, car la transformation peut ne jamais se réaliser. **

**-Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher cette transformation ? **Osa un Quatre avec un faible espoir.

-**Non. Je suis désolé.** Les paroles de Trowa sonnaient comme une sentence.

**-Vous tentez pourtant de sauver Irina !**

**-Il a raison ! Si vous arrivez à faire quelque chose de moi, c'est qu'il est possible de stopper sa mutation, non ?**

Les deux jeunes gens ne masquaient pas leur panique.

**-Irina… Nous voulions te parler de ça plus tard, mais, puisque tu abordes le sujet…**

Trowa ne fit rien pour empêcher Heero de parler.

-**Quoi ?** Insista la jeune fille.

**-Ta transformation a repris, elle est quasiment achevée, si ce n'est totale.**

L'air quitta les poumons d'Irina. Un gouffre profond venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

**-Mais c'est impossible ! Les résultats étaient concluants ! Trowa ! Dis quelque chose !!**

**-Je suis désolé, Irina, mais Heero a raison. **

**-Pourquoi crois-tu que les Vampires n'aient pas attaqués quand tu t'es introduite dans leur cachette ? Ils étaient perturbés ! Tu as la même odeur qu'eux…**

Mais déjà, Irina n'entendait plus rien. Un désespoir total s'était emparé d'elle. Sans plus rien contrôler, les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux sombres, parcourue de spasmes incontrôlés, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Désemparé, Quatre tenta de la réconforter, mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se calmer, quasi-hystérique.

**-Je suis un monstre, je suis un monstre !... C'est pas possible, mon Dieu ! Non, non, non,** **non,… Je suis un monstre, je suis un monstre…** Ne cessait-elle de répéter, telle une sombre litanie.

Sans savoir comment, Irina se retrouva encerclée par des bras forts et protecteurs. Collé à son oreille, une voix douce mais impérieuse força le passage jusqu'à sa conscience.

**-Tu n'es pas un monstre !**

Cessant de parler, Irina s'abandonna à l'étreinte et pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Sa souffrance était telle que rien ne pu l'arrêter, exception faite d'une injection massive de somnifères couplés à des calmants.

**Heero Yuy**

Heero se servit un verre de cognac et l'avala cul sec, grimaçant sous la brûlure causée par le passage de l'alcool. Malgré ces 231 années d'existence, l'Officier n'était pas un grand adepte de la consommation d'alcool. Sans plus de considération pour son besoin de solitude, quelqu'un osa frapper à la porte de son bureau.

« _Comme si c'était le moment !_ » S'insurgea le brun.

-**Entrez !** Exigea-t-il, retournant à son rôle d'Officier.

Malheureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne qu'il espérait voir.

**-Réléna… Ton Service a-t-il besoin de quelque chose ?**

Prenant le temps de refermer la porte, la belle blonde s'approcha de quelques pas.

**-Heero, tu me manques.**

Frottant ses yeux fatigués, le brun se servit un nouveau verre de cognac. Bizarrement, lui qui croyait qu'une discussion avec son ancienne amante lui prendrait sacrément la tête, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais eut les idées aussi claires à propos d'un sujet, somme toute, important. Un effet de l'alcool ?

« _Si c'est le cas, je me descendrai une bouteille avant chaque réunion, maintenant !_ »

**-Pas à moi, Réléna.**

Il était dur, mais Heero ne regrettait pas. S'il pouvait être fier de quelque chose, c'était bien de sa franchise. Mais l'image d'une Irina effondrée lui revint en mémoire.

« _Ce trait de caractère est peut-être regrettable, finalement… _»

-**Pardon ?** Demanda une Réléna incrédule.

**-Tu as bien entendu. Je pensais que notre rupture me ferait souffrir, mais en fait, rien. Je n'avais même pas remarqué le changement, en fait.**

**-Tu es ignoble !**

**-Non. Je suis sincère.** Rivant son regard bleu de Prusse dans celui noyé de larmes de la blonde, le soldat continua. **Je t'aimais, Réléna, mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ce n'est plus le cas. Allons ! Sois réaliste, tu es loin d'être bête. Notre relation n'était pas saine, nous ne faisions que coucher ensemble, ces dernières années. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il me manque ? Notre complicité des premières années. Nous étions si proches, Réléna.**

Ne supportant plus de voir une femme en pleures, Heero versa un nouveau verre de cognac et le posa à proximité de son ex avant de quitter son bureau, abandonnant Réléna et sa souffrance.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Heero alla retrouver son ami dans son propre bureau, dans le secteur médical. Espérant que Trowa ait réussi à quitter Quatre et son air soucieux, Heero toqua à la porte. Après un bref instant d'incertitudes, un homme lui ordonna d'entrer. Faisant ce qu'on lui demandait, Heero fut accueillit par un Trowa stupéfait.

**-Heero ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir dans ce bureau…**

**-Moi non plus, à bien y réfléchir…**

Souriant faiblement l'un à l'autre, les deux amis s'installèrent dans le canapé de cuir noir. Plus petit, le bureau de Trowa était aussi froid que rarement utilisé. Mal placé ; d'après les critères du médecin ; ce dernier ne permettait pas à son propriétaire de fumer tranquillement.

Alors le médecin ne l'utilisait qu'en de rares occasions, à savoir : dormir -pour rester à proximité de ses patients- et rester tranquille.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?** Demanda le médecin.

**-Et toi ? A ce que je sache, aucun de tes patients ne requière ta présence à ses côtés… Pourquoi voulais-tu être tranquille ?**

**-Je répondrai quand tu répondras.**

**-Ok. **

Alors, Heero décida de servir un nouveau verre d'alcool. Puisqu'il n'y avait que du whiskey…

**-J'ai définitivement rompu avec Réléna. **

**-Mes félicitations ! Sers m'en un aussi ! **

Alors qu'Heero donnait son verre à Trowa, se dernier afficha un air surpris.

**-Quoi ?** Demanda le brun.

**-Tu ne me réprimandes pas ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Moi, par contre, je ne l'aime plus, ce qui rend la situation encore plus étrange…**

**-Tu devrais limiter ta consommation d'alcool, tu sais bien que tu n'y es pas habitué.**

**-Arrête de me charrier ! Je suis sérieux.**

**-Moi aussi. Tu n'es jamais aussi loquace qu'après avoir bu…**

Ne pouvant nier cette affirmation, Heero se contenta de continuer sur sa lancée.

**-Bref, je ne suis plus avec Réléna, et je n'arrive pas à regretter mon choix. **

**-Et c'est ça qui te déstabilise, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'imaginais encore amoureux d'elle.**

Heero ne répondit pas, avalant du liquide brûlant.

**-Si tu veux savoir, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul. Je me sens mal d'avoir fait souffrir ces deux gosses. Quatre était anéantis, et malgré tout, il a voulu rester veiller son amie, elle aussi effondrée. **

**-Nous sommes vraiment deux bels enfoirés.**

**-C'est rien de le dire.**

Le silence qui suivit ne fut interrompu que par un nouveau remplissage de verres.

**Quatre Rabberba Winner**

Depuis que Trowa m'avait révélé ma nature et la leur, je n'arrivais plus à me sentir bien. Un sentiment profond de panique allé et venait dans ma poitrine, laissant parfois la place à un vain optimiste. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à voir le bon côté des choses. La situation était vraiment effrayante. D'un côté, j'apprenais que je me transformais en immortel, et de l'autre, ma meilleure amie se voyait vouée à devenir l'un de ces êtres qui l'avait torturés. L'avenir était sombre, vraiment sombre. J'ai mis plusieurs heures pour accepter de croire ce que l'on m'avait dit, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me satisfaire de cette situation. Mon instinct me hurlait de partir le plus vite possible, de traverser la Méditerranée et de retrouver ma famille pour me réfugier dans le giron de mes proches, mais… Mais Irina était là, je l'avais enfin retrouvée et je ne pouvais pas la quitter, surtout pas maintenant ! Ma pauvre Irina était effondrée. J'ai beau faire tout mon possible pour la consoler, rien y fait. Prostrée dans sa chambre, elle est devenue totalement amorphe. Au début, j'ai paniqué, mais après une semaine, elle est toujours en vie… Effet bénéfique de sa condition ? Quelle ironie… Heureusement, Duo est là. Ce psychologue est vraiment d'une grande aide. Au début de notre premier entretien, je n'ai pas pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, tout embarrassé que j'étais, mais finalement, j'avais trop de choses à dire, trop de souffrances à exorciser. Duo m'a écouté, sans broncher. Nous nous voyons tous les jours, pendant de longues heures, mais aujourd'hui, il ne viendra pas, je lui ai demandé d'essayer de parler avec elle, Irina, ma Iry.

-**Irina ? **

La voix du psychologue est vraiment particulière. Calme, elle était ponctuée d'espièglerie. Parler avec lui était vraiment rafraîchissant. Dans ce Bâtiment, ils étaient rares les grands optimistes.

Pourtant, depuis le temps que Duo essayait de faire réagir Irina, il y avait de quoi virer pessimiste. C'est pour cela que Duo avait fait mander Heero et Trowa. Il espérait que l'Officier aurait le même impact que la dernière fois, lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la calmer. Quant à Trowa, Duo pensait que sa présence ne nuirait pas à la séance.

**-Maxwell ? Tu voulais nous voir ?**

Quatre offrit un pauvre sourire aux deux hommes qui arrivaient. Son salut ne fut retourné que par le médecin, Heero étant trop absorbé par la vision d'Irina.

**-Yuy ! J'aimerais te demander un service : appelle Irina.**

Un peu surpris par la demande, l'Officier hésita quelques instants avant de s'exécuter. Prenant place à côté de lui, Trowa observa la scène avec la même fascination que Quatre.

Heero l'appela une fois, puis deux… Au bout de sept appels, la jeune fille parut réagir à la présence de l'Immortel. Reprenant espoir, Quatre s'obligea à rester assis pour ne pas aller lui-même appeler son amie.

Quand cette dernière parut un peu plus alerte que ces sept derniers jours, Duo s'imposa dans son champ de vision.

**-Irina ? Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Il faut que tu te réveilles, maintenant, la dépression a assez durée ! Tes amis sont très inquiets pour toi, il faut que tu les rassures. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, Irina Spencer !**

Trouvant les paroles du psychologue beaucoup trop dures, Quatre voulut protester, mais le médecin l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-**S'il-te-plaît, Irina…** Supplia Heero, dans un murmure.

Comme répondant à son appel, à lui seul et à aucun autre, Irina cligna des yeux et inspira profondément, tentant quelques mouvements de bras et de jambes un peu faiblards.

-**Je suis désolée…** Répondit Irina, d'une petite voix.

Quatre en aurait pleuré de joie.

* * *

Bizarre cette Irina, néh?

Mais vous me direz, en tant que Vampirette, elle peut pas non plus avoir des réactions tout à fait humaines... ^^

**Pauvre** petit Quatre! Je lui en fait baver... Notez l'apparition de mon Dudule qui, malgré son mécontentement, est toujours mon petit préféré! ^^

Et bien sûr, cerise sur le gâteau, pour vous, adeptes du couple Heero/Réléna (masi d'où sortez vous?! Heero est fait pour DUO!!! ou mes persos, mais c'est une autre histoire! ;D), la séparation définitive! Mouhahahahahaha!

Quatre, plaquant une Réléna furieuse: **Je crois que tu y es allée un peu fort, sur ce coup-là, Sephy...**

Meoi, me regardant le ongles: **Hey! Faut pas pousser, là! J'ai été assez sympas pour lui faire vivre des années de vie commune avec Sexy-boy!**

Heero, la lèvre éclatée: **Pour une fois, j'aurais pu te remercier.**

Meoi, étonnée: **"Aurais pu"? Pourquoi ne pas le faire?**

Heero, face à un miroir, se recousant l'arcade comme si de rien: **Tu m'as fait vivre des années avec elle.**

Meoi, alors que Trowa vient en aide à Quatre: **Ah! J'avoue que pour une fois, je te comprends...**

Demain? Accélération dans l'histoire! Heero est de moins en moins présent, les attaques de plus en plus nombreuses! Que prévoient les Immortels?

Suggestions? **REVIEWS!!!**

;D


	7. Accélération

Salutations!

Voici le chapitre 7! Ici, il y aura une accélération dans l'histoire. Comment nos héros réagiront-ils face aux épreuves à venir?

Heero, une tasse fumante à la main: **Demandons-le à notre psy. T'en penses quoi, Baka?**

Duo, alors que Quatre tente de cacher son rire: **Hahaha. Je suis mort de rire.**

Heero, impassible: **Allons! Je trouve que ce rôle te va comme un gant!**

Duo, sceptique: **Ah oui?...**

Heero, aprés avoir bu une gorgée de café: **Avec ton dédoublement en Shinigami, tu as dû en consulter, des psy...**

Meoi, alors que Quatre tente de séparer Duo et Heero: **Bien! Pour une fois que je ne suis pas leur victime, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

Depuis qu'Irina était revenue à la réalité, le psychologue Duo Maxwell avait passé de longues heures à discuter avec ses jeunes patients. Peu à peu, Irina et Quatre avaient commencé à percevoir une forme d'espoir dans leur vie assombrie. Si Heero avait aménagé des temps libres dans son emploi du temps pour visiter les deux amis, ses visites s'étaient de plus en plus espacées. Bien qu'Irina sache que la guerre s'était intensifiée, elle avait bien du mal à accepter le fait que le beau brun ne soit plus aussi souvent à ses côtés. Elle pouvait se l'avouer, son sauveur lui manquait. Heureusement pour elle, Trowa était toujours présent, et il avait intérêt ! Car, même si la jeune fille n'avait plus aucune chance de redevenir humaine, elle avait décidé, avec Quatre, de tout faire pour développer certaines caractéristiques estimées pratiques des Vampires (ouïe, odorat, force, vitesse, résistance…) et modifier certains paramètres tels que sa sensibilité à la lumière et son incapacité à dormir d'elle-même. Ainsi posés, ces choix réglaient la vie des deux jeunes amis entre bavardages avec Duo et séances de « tortures » avec Trowa. Séances qui, soit dit en passant, ne déplaisaient absolument pas à Quatre car, comme elle l'appris rapidement, le jeune homme avait une préférence pour les hommes, et le médecin taciturne était tout à fait son type. Alors, Irina s'était également mise en tête d'essayer de rapprocher ses deux amis. Cela lui permettait d'égayer un peu ses journées et de lui offrir un objectif plus joyeux que celui qu'elle s'était fixé en s'entraînant de la sorte.

Mais après un mois de ce traitement, les deux amis étaient devenus relativement redoutables. S'amusant à se combattre l'un l'autre, la jeune Vampire et le jeune Immortel avaient développés une musculature impressionnante : fine et longiligne pour Irina, athlétique et imposante pour Quatre. Désormais, leurs entraînements étaient parfois suivis par des soldats qui venaient se mesurer à eux et leur apprendre des techniques particulières. C'est d'ailleurs après l'un de ces entraînements, alors que les deux jeunes gens, Trowa et Duo se réunissaient dans la chambre d'Irina qu'un visiteur inattendu se présenta.

**-Bonjour, tout le monde, je vous dérange ?**

-**Heero !** S'exclama Irina, ivre de joie.

Impulsive et encore sous les effets de l'endorphine produite par son entraînement, la jeune fille se jeta sur le brun pour le serrer dans ses bras. Heureusement pour elle, Irina ne vit pas les regards que s'échangèrent les trois hommes restés assis… Mais pour son plus grand plaisir, Heero lui rendit son étreinte en riant de bon cœur face à cet excès de joie.

-**Comme tu as pu le constater, tu as beaucoup manqué à ce couple de jeunes loups.** Lâcha un Trowa monocorde, fidèle à lui-même.

-**Je suis désolé, le suivit de cette guerre exige de moi une totale disponibilité.**

**-Nous sommes content que tu aies pu trouver un peu de temps libre, dans ce cas !** Le salua Quatre maintenant qu'Irina l'avait relâché.

Irina attacha ses cheveux et revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

-**Alors, Heero ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? **Lança cette dernière, sur le ton de la conversation.

Tous virent le visage de l'Officier se décomposer brutalement. Sentant la venue d'une nouvelle fort contrariante, le médecin se servit un verre d'alcool directement d'une petite flasque. Laissant Trowa se mettre dans l'ambiance, Heero prit le temps de s'installer sur le bras du canapé avant de parler.

-**J'ai bien peur que cette visite ne soit pas de courtoisie…** Heero frotta ses yeux cernés d'un air las. **Nous avons localisé la place forte du comte Khushrenada.**

**-Et qu'attendent les Preventers pour attaquer ? **Demanda un Trowa qui avait parfaitement l'air de savoir la réponse de sa question.

**-Ils aimeraient qu'Irina participe à l'attaque. **

La réponse eut l'air d'arracher sa langue. Pour se réhydrater, Heero vida le verre de Trowa, sous l'œil flegmatique de ce dernier.

-**Mais à quoi pensent-ils ?! Irina n'est qu'une gamine !** S'insurgea Duo.

-**C'est bien ce que je leur ai dit…** Répondit Heero.

-**Peu importe ! Si Irina va se battre, je viens avec elle !** S'imposa Quatre.

-**Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !** S'impatienta Trowa, à la surprise du plus grand nombre. **Depuis quand les Immortels laissent-ils faire le sale travail à des gamins à peine en âge pour tenir une arme ?! **

Ce devait être la première fois qu'Irina entendait le médecin gronder de la sorte, et au vu de l'expression de Heero, ça ne devait effectivement pas arriver souvent.

-**Parce que tu crois que je les laisse faire sans réagir ?** Répondit l'Officier d'une voix anormalement froide. **Je m'engueule avec eux depuis prés de trois jours, tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir, c'est de n'employer Irina que pour la reconnaissance du terrain, l'infiltration et l'ouverture d'un passage. Suite à quoi, elle serait immédiatement conduite à l'arrière.**

**-« Employer » ?! **

**-Allons, Trowa ! Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. **

-**Es-tu sûr d'avoir mis tout en œuvre pour que la petite soit écartée de cette histoire ?!** Insista un médecin rarement aussi visiblement remonté.

**-J'ai perdu mon poste, Trowa ! J'ai été rétrogradé pour pouvoir participer à la mission, et protéger Irina au mieux de mes capacités ! **

La révélation de l'Officier instaura un silence tendu. Bien que le brun se plaignît régulièrement de la charge de travail incombant à son poste, tous savaient qu'il y tenait énormément. Ne plus pouvoir gérer au millimètre prés les actions futures de ses troupes risquait de le mettre dans un état de trouble jamais atteint.

-**Hmm… Et si la « gamine » était tout à fait d'accord pour participer, vous l'écouteriez ? Ou préférez-vous continuer à décider pour elle…** Commenta une Irina mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Le commentaire de cette dernière laissa un petit flottement entre les protagonistes.

**-Mais tu n'y penses pas ! On parle de la réalité, Irina, d'une attaque coordonnée sur un bâtiment remplis de Vampires largement supérieurs en force et rapidité que toi ! Tu te feras** **étriper avant même de faire un pas dans leurs locaux !** Le médecin ne cachait plus son mécontentement et s'il y avait bien quelque chose d'effrayant dans cette pièce, ce n'était pas l'exposé de Heero.

Cependant, même si Irina n'avait pas encore totalement recouvré sa mémoire, et bien que son comportement soit légèrement différent de celui qu'elle avait avant sa transformation, Quatre avait pu constater chez son amie une constante étonnante : sa rébellion. C'est d'ailleurs ce trait de caractère qu'il lu instantanément sur le visage de son amie.

-**J'ai été capturée, torturée et transformée par des Vampires ! Ces pourris ont bousillé ma vie ! Mais s'ils ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'à cela… Mais non, bien sûr ! Il a fallut qu'ils détruisent également la vie de mon meilleur ami ! **Irina était si tendue que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches. **Bordel, Trowa ! Evidemment que je connais les risques ! Et je trouve bien insultant de ta part de sous-entendre que je suis stupide !**

Le médecin et sa patiente s'affrontèrent du regard. Pourtant, alors que les secondes semblaient éternité, le méché se leva et partit sans plus un mot. N'y tenant plus, accablée par la rage et la culpabilité, Irina inonda ses joues pâles d'un flot continu de larmes. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, loin de là, juste un trop plein de sentiments qu'il lui fallait absolument évacuer. Et puis, ce qu'il y avait à dire a été dit.

**-Irina, je refuse de te laisser seule face au danger. Quoi que tu fasses, je viendrai avec toi. Et n'essaye surtout pas de me faire changer d'avis ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un capable de surpasser ton opiniâtreté, c'est moi !**

Malgré elle, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, et Irina remercia son ami au regard buté. Silencieux, Duo observait la scène d'un œil critique de psychologue.

**-Il semblerait que je sois la seule personne capable de faire changer d'avis à nos Supérieurs.**

Irina tourna immédiatement la tête vers son psychologue et ami. Pourtant, le bel homme à la natte impressionnante ne regardait que l'ancien Officier.

-**Je crois que nous devrions reparler de tout cela un peu plus tard.** Répondit le brun après un soupir las.

Ne laissant pas la possibilité aux plus jeunes de contester, Heero quitta la pièce sur un dernier regard tourné vers Irina.

**Irina Spencer**

« _Depuis combien de temps ?_ »

Oh oui ! Depuis combien de temps Irina n'avait-elle pas goûté à cette sensation exquise de liberté ?

Le calme nocturne rendait toute discussion blasphématoire, aussi, le petit groupe entourant la jeune Vampire était-il aussi silencieux qu'un groupe de félins en chasse.

Il y avait là Quatre, qui avait refusé de la laisser seule, Heero, qui avait convenu de sa présence avec ses supérieurs, trois autres Immortels qu'Irina n'avait rencontrés que lors de ses entraînements au combat et, chose qui l'étonnait encore : Trowa. La jeune fille avait encore du mal à se rappeler qu'avant d'être un médecin bougon et renfermé, le méché était un Immortel qui avait, comme tous ceux de son « espèce », subit un entraînement rigoureux. Mais le médecin n'étant pas un soldat, sa présence n'était justifiée que par son entêtement et son rôle de médecin. Si l'un d'entre eux était blessé, Trowa serait là pour les soigner.

« _Du moment que ce n'est pas moi qui requière ses services… _»

Ses sens vampiriques étendus au maximum de ses capacités, Irina savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille à combattre un être plus âgé qu'elle. Aussi, devra-t-elle user de toute sa ruse pour se faufiler dans le complexe visé, d'autant plus qu'une fois dedans, Irina serait seule. En effet, malgré les demandes répétées de Quatre, ce dernier n'avait pas eut l'accord pour la suivre dans le bâtiment ennemi, son ami ayant atteint un stade trop avancé dans sa transformation pour pouvoir masquer son _odeur_, caractéristique des Immortels. Maintenant qu'Irina avait un odorat bien plus développé qu'avant son entraînement personnel, les odeurs de ses compagnons ne lui apparaissaient plus de la même façon. Elle ne le dirait pas sous la torture, mais Irina trouvait l'odeur du ténébreux Heero bien plus attrayante, maintenant…

-**Nous y voilà.** Chuchota d'ailleurs le brun.

Levant ses yeux, Irina usa de sa vision nocturne –plus performante que celle de ses compagnons- pour observer la masse qui se dressait en face d'elle.

Bâtisse sans âge, le château féodal qui dominait la forêt dans laquelle ils se tenaient semblait plus ancienne que ce qu'Heero lui avait dit. Pourtant, malgré les fortifications écroulées et autres tours brisées, la bâtisse gardait un certain prestige qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Une route sinueuse menait à lui, gravissant la pente escarpée du contrefort rocheux. Protégé par l'isolation de la vallée encaissée, ce bâtiment n'avait pas connu de guerres et sa détérioration n'était due qu'à son manque d'entretien.

-**Iry ? Est-ce que tu voies quelque chose d'intéressant ?** Murmura discrètement Quatre.

**-Laisse-moi cinq minutes…**

Avançant de quelques pas, la jeune fille essaya de capter un mouvement, de trouver un espace assez dégagé par-lequel entrer dans la forteresse. Cependant, après avoir détaillé chaque parcelle du complexe, rien ne lui vint à l'évidence. S'acharnant malgré tout, Irina affichait un air concentré et déterminé. Mais Heero eut l'air de comprendre ses difficultés et s'avança vers elle.

-**Irina, essaye de grimper dans cet arbre.** Lui chuchota-t-il.

Et oui ! Changer de point de vu !

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, elle s'approcha de l'arbre désigné, s'accroupit, tendit se muscles et sauta vers l'une des solides branches d'un bond parfaitement calculé.

« _Il y a vraiment du bon à être Vampire…_ »Ironisa-t-elle.

Cela lui rappelait son entraînement personnel avec Quatre, directement lié aux tortures que lui infligeaient ses premiers geôliers. Tests d'endurance, combats ininterrompus, coups sur coups, blessure sur blessure, ou comment apprendre à son corps meurtri à encaisser toutes souffrances physiques et à forger l'esprit pour qu'il ne ressente plus rien. Même si leur entraînement était rude, les deux amis y avaient consentis et se l'infligeaient sans l'intervention de personne, si ce n'est pour apprendre certaines techniques de combat.

La douleur de ces anciens souvenirs était vivace, mais elle forgeait sa détermination à détruire cette race infâme. Cela paya. Sa scrutation minutieuse lui permit de découvrir un petit éboulement à l'emplacement prévu par les stratèges. Encore quelques minutes d'immobilisme et la jeune fille apercevait un mouvement à l'autre bout du château, entre deux meurtrières.

Aussi vive qu'un écureuil, Irina se jeta dans le vide pour atterrir sans un bruit sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. Revenant rapidement vers le groupe, la jeune fille afficha un sourire confiant.

-**J'ai repéré l'entrée.**

-**Bien !** La félicita l'un des Immortels qui les accompagnait.

Ne relevant pas, Heero fixa Irina quelques secondes d'un air sombre avant de se tourner vers le groupe.

-**Nous lancerons la phase 2 dans trente minutes. Kurama ! Lancez le signal dans cinq minutes. Je veux que vous vous prépariez pour l'attaque d'ici là.**

Alors, les Immortels sortirent leurs camouflages et autres armes de leur bardas. Etant donné le rôle d'Irina, la jeune fille n'avait rien à faire. Pourtant, une fois son matériel attrapé, Heero l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer à l'écart, le regard froid de Trowa suivant chacun de leurs mouvements.

-**Heero ?** L'invita-t-elle alors que le brun cherchait ses mots.

-**Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Irina. **Lâcha-t-il après un soupir.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

-**Suis le plan à la lettre, et je t'en prie, ne fait pas autre chose que ce qu'il a été prévu : pas de courage mal placé ! **

**-Heero ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !** Maugréa-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas comment prendre les propos du bel Immortel.

**-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Irina. **

Lorsqu'un ami te dit ça, les yeux baissés, sur un ton tristounet, il y a de quoi être attendrie. Mais quand ce même ami se trouve être sexy, qu'il se mette à planter ses orbes bleu nuit dans tes yeux et qu'il te lâche cette réplique sur un ton bas qui laissait paraître des sentiments indéterminés, il y avait de quoi avoir le cœur qui lâche.

-**Je… je suis… **Commença-t-elle à bégayer. **Ne te fais pas de soucis, j'ai été bien briffée…**

Petit clin d'œil, sourire complice. Mais l'Immortel, malgré un sourire tardif, ne semblait pas plus détendu et gardait même un regard inconnu sur la jeune fille.

Cette situation la troubla énormément et Heero dût le remarquer. Aussi, pour ne pas empirer les choses, le brun rompit le contact visuel en baissant la tête sur un spray. S'aspergeant du liquide miracle qui empêchait les vampires de détecter l'odeur de son peuple, Heero ne put s'empêcher de continuer.

-**Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors, promets-moi de rester sur tes gardes et de ne pas faire de folies. Je sais que ça t'énerve, que tu es bien entraînée, mais…**

**-Je te le promets. **S'empressa de répondre Irina.

Son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude, la situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Heero n'avait jamais exprimé son inquiétude de la sorte. Aussi, voulait-elle l'empêcher de s'épandre davantage, n'étant pas sûre de sa capacité à garder son calme et sa concentration plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, ces quelques mots avaient suffis à emballer son imagination, et déjà la jeune fille s'imaginait-elle des sentiments du ténébreux envers elle.

Acceptant cette promesse, Heero lui offrit son sourire, atténué par l'inquiétude qu'il ne cachait plus, puis plaça sa main sur son épaule, paternel, pour l'enjoindre à retrouver le groupe. Ce revirement annihila tous ses rêves et la rassura étrangement. Comme si ce « retour à la normale » l'aidait à retrouver ses repères.

-**Signal envoyé, Monsieur.**

« _Monsieur_ »

Le terme fit sourire Irina. Cela ravivait quelques souvenirs…

**-L'aspersion a été faite ? Vos munitions sont suffisantes ? Pas de questions avant l'attaque ? C'est maintenant, ou jamais. Je ne veux pas un bruit durant la Dernière Marche.**

Après avoir acquiescé en silence, les hommes secouèrent la tête, signe qu'ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

**-Barton, vous nous suivrez jusqu'au Point Limite et vous attendrez les ordres. Winner ! Tu restes avec Kurama jusqu'à ce qu'Irina soit sortie, ensuite, je veux que tu la suives à l'abri…**

**-Mais, je croyais que…**

-**On ne discute pas, Winner !** Le coupa Heero, sans élever la voix.

Le brun jeta un regard à ses hommes, comme s'il voulait graver leur image dans sa mémoire.

**-La Forteresse est réputée imprenable. Les précédentes l'étaient et nous ont coûtées nombre d'Immortels. Je ne veux pas que l'Histoire se répète, alors, restez sur vos gardes ! Je ne veux pas un mort dans ma Compagnie. Je vous autorise tout juste une égratignure. Ne jouez pas non plus aux héros ! Comme je l'ai dit à notre Infiltrée, il est hors de question d'avoir du courage ! Je veux de l'efficacité, messieurs ! Et laissez à l'Unité Principale le soin d'éliminer cette pourriture de Khushrenada !**

Bien que les paroles aient été murmurées, leur force et leur conviction n'en étaient pas moins atténuées. Aussi, Irina put-elle lire sur les visages sombres des Immortels une détermination comme avait rarement pu en voir. Elle-même se sentait assez remontée pour pouvoir prendre d'assaut la forteresse par elle-même, quitte à rompre se promesse ! Pourtant, elle ne le ferait pas et s'y plierait comme un bon petit soldat.

OoxXxoO

Ca y est, on y était. L'heure de vérité a sonné.

Sera-t-elle à la hauteur ? Peut-être pas.

A-t-elle une chance de s'en sortir ? Probablement pas.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'arrêtait.

Irina était seule maintenant, mais elle savait que beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes comptaient sur elle pour cette mission.

Les abandonnera-t-elle ? Jamais.

Quitte à y laisser un bras, une jambe ou même sa peau, la jeune Vampire ne rebrousserait pas chemin.

Gravissant le sentier avec discrétion, la jeune fille faisait en sorte de ne pas être trop silencieuse pour pouvoir être repérée par les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée qu'elle avait repérée. Depuis qu'elle savait quel rôle elle jouerait dans cette histoire, Irina avait réfléchis aux options qui s'ouvraient à elle, et celle-ci restait encore la meilleure niveau chance de survie.

Au début, Irina avait songé à se faire passer pour une jeune Vampire errant depuis la mort de son « créateur » et du groupe qui s'occupait d'elle. Mais son plan la gênait : il n'y avait aucune raison justifiable pour qu'une Vampire récemment transformée débarque à l'improviste pour demander de l'aide. Beaucoup trop de questions seraient posées, faisant perdre du temps aux Immortels (quelle ironie) et risquait de mettre les Vampires sur le qui-vive.

Il y avait bien son « idée tordue »… Mais elle portait bien son nom. Cependant, il était une chose dont la jeune fille était sûre pour l'avoir démontré à maintes reprises : plus un mensonge est gros et détaillé, plus il est facile à faire avaler.

C'est en retrouvant le fort par l'interstice d'une fissure rocheuse que son choix fut fait. S'arrêtant quelques secondes, la Vampire mis en place son plan et sourit en s'imaginant la tête de ses compagnons qui ne manquaient sûrement pas de l'observer dans son ascension.

OoxXxoO

**-Halt ! Wer ist da ?**

Plaquée par une main de fer, Irina jugula suffisamment sa panique pour pouvoir réfléchir.

-**Je ne comprends pas !** S'exclama-t-elle tant qu'elle pouvait encore parler.

Le Vampire adulte qui gardait l'entrée riva son regard noir dans le sien.

**-Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire **_**ici**_** ?**

La pression de la main se relâcha légèrement pour qu'elle puisse articuler sa réponse.

**-Je m'appelle Ellana, Ellana Black ! J'étais en Formation, mais ma Famille a été attaquée !...**

-**Tu as fuis.** Les mots étaient accusateurs alors que la main se resserrait.

Irina remercia sa condition qui lui permettait de survivre à ce traitement.

**-Je… pouvais pas… autrement ! Maîtres… morts ! Ai été… blessée…**

La communication allait se compliquer singulièrement si le gardien ne la laissait pas reprendre son souffle.

Le Vampire la fixa encore quelques instants avant de lui jeter un regard méprisant et de la jeter à terre. A son grand malheur, deux autres Vampires arrivèrent.

Ces derniers demandèrent quelque chose dans une langue slave et le gardien leur répondit de même en jetant un regard à Irina. Toujours à terre, se massant le cou, Irina vit les nouveaux venus s'approcher pour l'attraper sans douceur, la remettant sur ses pieds.

-**Suis-nous.** Ordonna l'un d'entre eux.

La Vampire fit ce qu'on lui demandait, claudiquant légèrement.

_« Voilà_, songea-t-elle_, nous y sommes. »_

Pour le bien de son entreprise, Irina avait pris soin de se fracturer légèrement la cheville pour qu'elle semble en voie de guérison, de se contusionner avec une roche solide et de simuler des impactes de balles en se transperçant de ses doigts longs et fins. L'expérience d'automutilation ne fut pas des plus agréables, mais il n'y avait que le résultat qui comptait. Grâce à cela, l'histoire d'Irina serait plus facile à gober, tant que les observateurs évitaient de trop regarder les blessures.

La jeune Vampire passa certains couloirs, se repérant sur le plan qu'elle avait en tête. Elle remarqua quelques mouvements furtifs dans des couloirs transversaux, les notant pour les transmettre aux troupes d'assaut, ainsi qu'un passage condamné, lui-aussi à noter soigneusement.

Ses geôliers finirent par s'arrêter devant une lourde porte en bois solide. La faisant pénétrer dans la petite pièce sans plus de considération, les deux Vampires refermèrent la porte sur elle. Balayant la salle du regard, elle ne remarqua personne et se précipita à la porte pour savoir ce que feraient les Vampires. L'un continua le chemin pendant que l'autre montait la garde.

Irina inspira à fond, remplissant ses poumons et s'obligeant au sang-froid.

Point positif : elle avait pénétré les lignes ennemies en restant en vie.

Point négatif : elle était plutôt éloignée de son objectif et séparée de ce dernier par plus de Vampires adultes –et expérimentés- que souhaité.

Les chances de réussite s'amenuisaient considérablement.

C'est alors que le visage de Quatre s'imposa dans son esprit, accompagné de ceux de ses parents. Et alors que ses terribles jours de tortures chez Marimaïa lui revenaient en mémoire, Irina se gifla mentalement, déterminée.

Deux choix s'offraient à elle : attendre et voir ce qu'ils feraient d'elle, en espérant qu'ils la rapprochent de son objectif, ou foncer dans le tas avec toute la discrétion dont elle pourrait faire preuve.

La première solution était envisageable si ses geôliers revenaient vite, qu'ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux, pas trop forts, qu'ils croyaient son histoire, qu'ils ne la tuaient pas et qu'ils acceptaient de la faire passer à proximité de l'entrée… bref, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Mais en considérant l'autre possibilité : tuer le Vampire qui la gardait puis tous ceux qui seraient sur son passage, Irina eut quelques doutes sur le bien fondé de cette mission…

_« Comme si c'était le moment ! »_ s'engueula-t-elle.

Après une seconde de réflexion, son choix était fait. Priant silencieusement pour mourir vite-si sa mort était proche- et ne pas se faire de nouveau capturer, Irina se gonfla de courage et ouvrit la porte massive, tombant nez à nez avec le Vampire qui la surveillait.

Au regard de ce dernier, Irina sut qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il allait se passer.

* * *

*musique à suspens*

Irina va-t-elle s'en sortir?

Heero devra-t-il la sauver?

Trowa va-t-il se déclarer à Quatre?

Heero va-t-il se déclarer à Irina?

Réléna est-elle vraiment blonde?

Khushrenada sera-t-il vaincu?

Réléna peut-elle changer de mentalité?

Pourrons-nous...

Réléna, agacée: **Hey! Hey! Hey! Ce sont quoi ces questions?**

Meoi, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parle: **Des questions pour insiter les gens à lire la suite?**

Réléna, retenue par Trowa: **Mais elle se fout de moiiiiiiiiiii!!**

Meoi, regardant la furie sans exprimer ses sentiments: **Absolument.**

Duo, regardant la scène sans réagir: **Je détecte une forme de sadisme bien ancrée chez cet auteur, ainsi qu'un goût prononcé pour la provocation...**

Heero, imposant sa présence avec une tasse de café: **Tiens! Tu voies que ce rôle était fait pour toi.**

Duo, toujours aussi amorphe. **La ferme, Sexy-boy!**

A demain!!!!

**Reviews?**

**;D**


	8. Lord of War

*musique d'Indiana Jones*

Chers lecteurs, aujourd"hui...

Duo, applaudissant mollement: **Ah! Bravo, bravo! Voilà une musique qui ne colle absolument pas avec le contexte...**

Meoi, agacée: **Tu veux que je te lâche mon Chabal, ou quoi?!**

Quatre, diplômate:** Allons, allons! Admets que la musique ne met pas dans l'ambiance de ce chapitre...**

Meoi, boudeuse: **T'as une suggestion à faire?**

Quatre, pas fils d'entrepreneur pour rien: **Mais nous savons TOUS que tu es la mieux placée pour trouver une musique plus dans l'idée du chapitre!**

Heero, avec sa tasse de café, à croire qu'elle lui est greffée: **Non, si vous vous voulez, je peux vous donner un titre qui ferait l'affaire.**

Quatre, alors que Trowa s'occupe de faire taire heero sous l'ordre discret de son blondinet chéri: **Allez, Sephy! Un asociable pareil! Il ne fait ça que pour t'embêter!**

Meoi, préférant essayer de le croire plutôt que de perdre mon énergie à m'énerver sous cette chaleur: **Mouais... Dans ce cas,...**

*Enjoy the Silence, version remixée Linkin Park&Depeche Mode*

Meoi, jetant un regard assassin à Duo: **C'est mieux, comme ça?!**

Quatre, tuant Duo du regard, la voix joyeuse: **Mais bien sûr, Sephy!**

Duo, partant se réfugier dans la cuisine: **Bon sang! Pour une fois que je faisais une remarque pour l'aider!?!**

Bonne Lecture! XD

Et priez pour vos petits préférés, surtout! On est sûr de rien, question survie... ^^

**

* * *

**

**Heero Yuy**

Les troupes étaient en place, le jeune Quatre en arrière et le bâtiment ennemi en vu. Il ne restait plus que le signal d'Irina. Mais celui-ci tardait à venir…

Il avait été difficile de garder le jeune Immortel au calme quand le plan d'Irina leur était apparu sous les yeux, ces automutilations avaient retourné le pauvre garçon, lui-même ayant de la peine pour elle. Mais il savait que sa condition lui permettait de faire ce genre de choses sans que son corps en pâtisse. Elle était mû d'une telle rage envers ses « créateurs » qu'elle était prête à tout et elle en avait fait la démonstration. Quatre s'en doutait, mais ne l'imaginait pas faire ce genre de chose… Il avait fallut le maîtriser pour qu'il arrête de s'énerver, l'odeur de sa peur pour elle devenait de plus en plus forte et avait commencé à surpasser les effets du camouflage _olfatique. S'il n'y avait eut Trowa pour lui expliquer clairement le danger qu'il représentait, Heero n'était pas sûr qu'il accepte de quitter le Bâtiment des yeux. _

_En parlant de camouflage, il était temps pour eux de s'asperger de nouveau, les effets diminuant avec le temps_… lui-même s'écoulant avec trop de lenteur aux yeux du chef d'équipe.

**-Monsieur… Je crois qu'il est temps de considérer la mission d'infiltration comme un échec. Les autres unités demandent le début de l'Attaque.**

Voilà.

Heero pensait que la demande aurait était faite plus tôt.

A croire que, finalement, les autres chefs d'unités avaient plus confiance en cette jeune fille qu'ils ne lui avaient laissé pensé.

Et maintenant ils avaient perdu un élément de valeur… et même plus que cela, Heero le savait bien.

Il fut alors accablé de quelques regrets, mais avant qu'ils ne déferlent avec les sentiments « parasites » qui en découlent, le chef repris le dessus et chassa tout ce qui pourrait troubler son jugement.

**-Kurama ! Lancez le signal de l'Attaque.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa petite unité se mette en phase d'attaque.

Vérifiant discrètement les chargeurs pour la énième fois, autant le cran de sécurité, armant les fusils, les hommes démontraient leur expérience et leur concentration.

On dit que l'attente est plus difficile que l'attaque, mais à leur âge, elle n'était plus si terrible.

Arme au poing, poignards assurés, Heero donna le signal de départ.

Avoir cadenassé ses sentiments lui permis de lancer un dernier regard à Trowa, son meilleur ami, même s'ils étaient en froid. Ils avaient beau être Immortels, ils pouvaient être tués.

Ce salut muet fut réciproque, preuve que le médecin ne l'accablait _pas encore_ de la mort de leur jeune _amie_.

L'avancée fut rapide et aussi furtive que prévue. Les Immortels chargés de garder un œil sur l'activité ennemie leurs signalaient un calme plat : à savoir qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas repéré.

D'ici quelques minutes, il n'en serait plus de même.

Combien d'Immortels allaient-ils perdre ? Combien de compagnons de longue date ?

Ses questions allèrent se nicher naturellement dans cette boîte qu'il fermait avec force quand le moment était mal choisit pour se prendre la tête.

Seul réconfort : Trowa, resté sur place, sauvera Quatre en cas de problèmes.

La forêt s'arrêta brutalement pour laisser les ombres furtives des Immortels se déverser à l'assaut de la Forteresse dominant la vallée.

Combien de temps les Vampires mettraient-ils pour lancer l'alerte ?

Les sens d'Heero restaient en alerte, des coups d'œil réguliers vers son chargé de transmissions lui indiquèrent que ce dernier ne recevait que des messages de non mouvement au sein de la base ennemie.

Certes, les Immortels étaient furtifs, mais de là à ne pas se faire remarquer par des gardes Vampires…

Heero trouva la situation beaucoup trop étrange et l'odeur du piège envahissait son nez. Mais une telle avancée lui empêchait un retrait immédiat, il était beaucoup trop tard ! S'ils n'attaquaient pas immédiatement, même en étant attendus, ils n'auraient aucune chance de revenir pour mener un nouvel assaut.

Même si c'était un piège, les Immortels ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière, il préférait causer de lourdes pertes à l'ennemies que pas du tout, c'était toujours ça à prendre et ça ferait réfléchir les Vampires sur les capacités des leurs ennemis de toujours.

La montée du chemin fut plus rapide que pour Irina, les soldats étant au pas de course, aussi, quand ils arrivèrent à la faille –l'entrée n'ayant pas été ouverte-, les rangs se resserrèrent dangereusement, mettant en péril le combat à venir.

Mais Heero n'eut pas à lancer un ordre que les assaillants s'écartaient les uns des autres, les autres chefs d'unité ayant bien vu le problème.

Parfois, il arrivait à l'ancien gradé d'oublier que ces officiers étaient extrêmement compétents.

Les deux unités précédent la sienne entrèrent sans difficultés et Heero put suivre sans trop attendre. Il y avait un Vampire adulte au sol, mort.

En un rien de temps, les unités se déployèrent pour mener l'Attaque à bien, un message d'alerte passant dans les rangs : une sentinelle s'était enfuie et devait avoir déjà donné l'alerte.

Les combats furent rudes, les Vampires présents appartenant à l'élite.

Les Immortels, malgré les pertes, purent avancer lentement mais sûrement au travers de la Forteresse, jusqu'à ce que des messages d'unités parties dans les couloirs de gauche, à l'entrée de la faille, envoient des messages surprenant de Vampires morts avant que les Immortels n'aient lancé l'Attaque.

Heero ne fut pas le seul à s'en étonner, les prisonniers de sa petite boîte commençant à forcer le passage. Seule une question s'échappa pour s'encrer dans son esprit : Irina aurait-elle survécu ?

Son acharnement au combat augmenta, l'espoir rendant ses coups plus précis qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, plus dévastateurs. Il n'était pas le seul à connaître la jeune fille et nombre de ses soldats suivirent son mouvement.

Pourtant, aucun message ne disait avoir retrouvé Irina.

Cela aurait pu l'inquiéter ou le déstabiliser, mais cela renforça encore sa rage et décupla sa force, ses sens d'Immortel s'affinant de plus en plus, le faisant s'approcher du stade assez souvent atteint pour être compté sur une main dans sa longue existence : la Transformation.

Cela était arrivé trop peu souvent pour être étudié, personne ne savait _comment_ il était atteint.

C'était si rare parmi les Immortels que le fait de l'avoir vécu en deux occasions lui avait permis d'obtenir le poste d'un gradé en très peu de temps.

Cela ne mettait jamais bien longtemps. D'abord sa vue : sa vision devenait parfaite, son environnement plus clair, même de nuit. Ensuite, sa force : son rythme cardiaque accélérait, sa vitesse augmentait, conférant à la scène une impression de « ralentis ». Puis son goût et son odorat, ainsi que son ouïe, pêle-mêle : alors, tous les détails lui apparaissaient, son instinct étant décuplé et –jusque là- infaillible. Dans cet état, Heero était capable de voir, de _sentir_ la présence de ses ennemis, de prévoir leurs coups, de tuer un adulte _seul_.

Les autres Immortels savaient toujours quand l'un des leurs atteignait cet état particulier et le laissaient alors prendre la tête de la troupe, son aura lui assurant le statut de Dominant, de Chef à suivre. On ne se posait pas de question, c'était instinctif. Si cela n'avait pas été lui, mais un soldat, Heero aurait fait de même.

D'ailleurs, maintenant, c'est lui qui menait la danse et après trois Vampires morts coup sur coup, les autres surent que cet Immortel n'était plus comme ses congénères.

Mais même ainsi, la bataille fut éprouvante autant chez les Immortels que chez les Vampires.

Les uns et les autres s'entretuaient sans qu'il soit possible de déterminer qui prenait réellement le dessus dans ce combat. Les Immortels avançaient inexorablement au sein de la Citadelle, mais les pertes étaient lourdes dans leurs rangs.

L'état d'Heero perdura jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que les Immortels se retrouvent dans la salle principale, au cœur de la Forteresse, deux étages en-dessous de l'entrée principale.

La salle était vide, Khushrenada s'était enfui, emmenant à sa suite ses courtisans. Les combats de ces dernières heures n'avaient fait que retarder les Immortels pour que le mettre des Vampires s'en sorte.

Décidément, il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de rater son pire ennemi de quelques instants.

Les assaillants ne mirent pas longtemps à découvrir la porte de sortie dissimulée derrière l'une des colonnes de marbre. Ce salop avait du goût, il fallait le reconnaître.

Cela étant dit, les chefs organisèrent les troupes. Alors que deux unités bien diminuées s'occuperaient de faire sortir les blessés, six autres se disperseraient pour ratisser le bâtiment et débusquer les Vampires résistants. Quant aux trois unités restantes, deux fouilleraient les chambres, bureaux et autres cachettes à documents susceptibles de les renseigner sur les autres « nids de Vampires ». Et la dernière unité ? Heero n'avait put s'empêcher de désigner la sienne pour ce travail : il n'aurait jamais pu laisser qui que ce soit d'autre le faire.

Les hommes étaient épuisés, blessés, mais aucun n'accepta de retourner dehors pour se faire soigner et prendre du repos : il fallait absolument savoir _où _était Irina.

**Quatre Rabberba Winner**

L'inquiétude ?

Le jeune homme avait dépassé ce cap depuis foooort longtemps.

Mais en tout bon Winner qui a subit l'éducation rigoureuse d'un chef d'entreprise multimilliardaire, hyperconnu, hyper strict et super redoutable, son self-control était digne des plus grands généraux.

Certes, en temps que jeune homme en pleine mutation, il lui a été difficile d'atteindre cet état, surtout après avoir vu les automutilations de son amie, mais maintenant, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever au-dessus des cimes cerclant la vallée, ce sang-froid était inébranlable.

Depuis un moment déjà, un ballet s'était mis en place. Les combats ayant cessés, les blessés arrivaient en masse, toujours plus nombreux, portés par les soldats assez valides pour s'en occuper.

Dés les premiers venus, Trowa avait laissé Quatre pour mener la danse des médecins et autres infirmiers, soignant les Immortels dans l'urgence.

Les gestes sûrs et l'organisation démontrait d'une expérience acquise lors des anciens conflits.

Réflexion plutôt inquiétante en soit…

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Quatre s'était décidé à donner un coup de main, bandant certaines plaies, nettoyants d'autres… Mais quand il reconnu dans l'un de ses « patients » un soldat qui avait parfait son entraînement, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de le questionner sur ce qui s'était passé.

Le résumé fut concis, les détails dispensables.

Et le sang-froid de Quatre vacilla.

**-Et Irina ? Elle a été retrouvée ?**

**-Pas quand je suis parti…**

Quatre hocha la tête, termina le bandage et se redressa, cherchant Trowa parmi les hommes et les femmes rassemblés.

Le médecin repéré, il se faufila jusqu'à lui, déterminé. L'homme était en pleine intervention, mais le regard qu'il jeta à Quatre montra à ce dernier qu'il l'écoutait.

**-Je vais à la Forteresse pour les aider à retrouver Irina.**

Le médecin parut réfléchir quelques instants, transperçant le jeune homme de son regard d'émeraude.

D'un simple hochement de tête, il accepta son départ.

Quatre l'en remercia d'un sourire et disparu entre les arbres, remontant la colonne des blessés, accélérant le pas en s'éloignant légèrement de cette lugubre procession.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver au bâtiment. Une fois entre ses murs, il intercepta un officier et lui demanda où il pourrait trouver Heero. Une fois la direction indiquée, le jeune Immortel se faufila dans les couloirs, se remémorant le plan du bâtiment.

En chemin, il rencontra les cadavres des Vampires, et quelques uns de ses congénères. Il en fut peiné car inaccoutumé à ce genre de vision.

Apeuré à l'idée de rendre son dernier repas _ici_, Quatre se décida à garder les yeux fixés droit devant lui, faisant son possible pour oblitérer la présence de ces cadavres.

L'air était saturé de sang et… _d'autre chose_, une odeur qui ne lui était pas connue.

Il lui faudra faire abstraction de ces effluves, les visualiser comme « bruit de fond » pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que détecter un peu de l'odeur d'Irina.

Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer, et le mieux, pour lui, était de trouver Heero et de lui demander si une piste a été détectée.

Se précipitant un peu plus –éviter des cadavres sans les regarder était assez difficiles, en fin de compte-, Quatre trouva l'asiatique en train de demander un rapport d'activité à un soldat qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le brun avait repéré le jeune Immortel et lui avait fait signe de patienter pendant que le soldat répondait à ses ordres. Le résultat parut le faire réfléchir et le soldat en profita pour repartir à son travail après un salut approprié.

**-Quatre ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?**

**-Je voudrais aider à retrouver Iry.**

Heero riva son regard à celui de Quatre, retournant la question en tous sens.

**-Il est vrai que tu es le plus à même de mener ces recherches, ton lien avec elle t'ayant permis de capter son essence. Penses-tu être capable de suivre sa piste ?**

**-J'en suis capable, mais il va falloir m'aider : l'air est saturé d'odeurs étranges.**

Le visage d'Heero se fit paternel alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre.

**-C'est l'odeur de la mort, mon garçon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à l'occulter, ce n'est qu'une question de concentration.**

La main toujours sur l'épaule de son épaule, Heero traîna Quatre à sa suite, le menant au travers de couloirs qui le rapprochaient de la partie gauche du bâtiment.

**-Durant l'assaut, des rapports nous sont parvenus, disant que des cadavres datant d'avant notre Attaque avaient été retrouvés.**

**-Tu penses que c'est elle ?**

**-Irina te semble forte, mais face à un Vampire adulte, elle ne fait pas le poids.**

**-Quelle autre explication y aurait-il ?**

**-Nous n'en avons pas. **

Quatre était perplexe, mais il ne rajouta rien. Une fois sur place, ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'unité menée par Heero. Les quelques hommes le saluèrent avant de repartir dans leur recherches.

**-C'est ici que la piste des cadavres commence Voyons voir quelle serait l'implication de notre jeune amie dans cette affaire…**

Comme promis, Heero aida Qautre à faire abstraction de ce qui saturait l'air et à se concentrer sur les petits détails. Cela lui prit du temps, mais il réussit. Malheureusement, les petits détails étaient plus nombreux que voulus et il s'en plaignit à l'asiatique. Celui-ci ne perdit pas espoir et l'encouragea à sentir chacun d'entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui rattaché à Irina.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans un silence quasi parfait.

-**Ca y est ! Je l'ai trouvé !** S'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

Mais il perdit vite son sourire quand la piste olfactive la conduisit à l'un des cadavres de Vampire.

S'agenouillant à côté du corps, Heero commença à le fouiller, cherchant des indices sur ce qu'il aurait put faire juste avant sa mort.

**-Où l'odeur d'Irina te mène-t-elle exactement ?** Demanda l'officier en continuant à chercher.

Quatre se concentra.

**-A son bras droit…**

Heero se releva.

**-Elle a dut se faire prendre. Suis la piste, elle doit se trouver à proximité.**

Quatre se concentra de nouveau et après quelques pas dans plusieurs directions se rendit compte qu'effectivement, la piste reprenait un peu plus loin.

Ce fut lent et parfois découragent, mais Heero était toujours là pour le soutenir et le remotiver. Il était vraiment un bon chef.

Son calme faisait couler son autorité comme une lettre à la poste, dirigeant Quatre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Bien sûr, plus il avançait dans une direction, plus les autres membres de l'unité suivaient, vérifiant les couloirs adjacents de celui emprunté par le jeune homme.

Si Heero n'avait pas été là, les recherches n'auraient pas avancées aussi vite, même si Quatre connaissait l'odeur de son amie mieux que personne.

Si l'asiatique n'avait pas été là, Quatre n'aurait jamais pu reprendre sa concentration.

Surtout pas après la nouvelle essence apparue.

Différente des autres.

Spéciale.

Le sang d'Irina.

**-Si elle avait été morte, nous aurions retrouvé son corps et tu aurais senti l'odeur de sa mort.**

C'était vrai, du moins, Quatre ne doutait pas de l'expérience de son aîné, pourtant, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler et la panique, l'inquiétude et tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif en lui s'était ligué contre son sang-froid, anéantissant sa concentration.

Plusieurs tentatives ne menèrent à rien et Quatre désespéra de plus en plus, ployant son le poids de ses échecs.

**-Je… je suis désolé, Heero. Je n'y arrive pas !**

Heero tapota l'épaule de son cadet.

**-Pas de problèmes, petit, tu nous as permis de bien avancer. Kurama ! Appelez un médecin, Irina est blessée et il lui faudra des soins rapides dés que nous la retrouverons.**

Le chargé de transmissions contacta l'arrière pendant qu'Heero donnait ses ordres. Passant devant Quatre, il reprit la tête des recherches. Les yeux fermés, il mit un petit peu plus de temps que le jeune homme à identifier la trace de la Vampire. Mais après quelques instants, il avança droit devant lui.

Comme pour Quatre, ses hommes se dispersaient dans chaque couloir transversal avant de revenir si la piste était inexistante. Cela dura un moment, jusqu'à atteindre un nouveau croisement. Là, Heero s'arrêta, cherchant la piste partout.

**-Je ne ressens plus rien.**

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Quatre.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?** Demanda une voix dans le dos de Quatre.

Se retournant vivement, il reconnu Trowa. Le médecin avait l'air épuisé, mais son regard était alerte et fixé sur Heero.

Quatre ne l'avouera jamais, mais son apparition l'apaisa immédiatement.

-**Son odeur est présente, partout dans cette zone,** répondit Heero en désignant le centre du croisement, **mais dans aucun couloir, hormis celui que nous venons de quitter.**

**-Laisse-moi essayer.**

Heero hocha la tête, laissant la place libre à son ami.

Quatre en fut légèrement étonné, il lui arrivait d'oublier que ce bel homme était aussi un Immortel.

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, sa présence ici coulait de source. Il avait été le médecin particulier d'Irina, la côtoyant quasi quotidiennement, Trowa devait donc connaître aussi bien que lui son odeur.

Oui, décidément, il était bien content de voir le médecin ici.

**-Il est normal que son odeur embaume cette zone, elle s'engouffre dans le sol.**

S'en y réfléchir, Quatre s'accroupit, plongeant dans un état de concentration à une vitesse qui le surpris : certainement l'espoir renaissant.

Inspirant l'air dans une grande bouffée, le jeune homme suivit l'odeur de son amie, analysant son cheminement précis.

**-Alors ? Satisfait de ma réponse ?**

Son sang pulsa brutalement dans ses oreilles alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec un médecin au sourire flottant difficilement détectable.

**-Je… je, je…**

**-Trouvez-moi un mécanisme d'ouverture ! Quatre, Trowa, aidez-moi à trouver une trappe.**

L'intervention du chef d'équipe permis au plus jeune de respirer à nouveau. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir pu blesser le médecin en vérifiant sa conclusion, que sa proximité et son regard rivé dans ses prunelles qui avait déstabilisé le jeune Immortel.

Mais il balaya cette scène, ou la mis plutôt de côté, cherchant avec calme les traces d'une trappe s'ouvrant dans le sol.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose, Monsieur ! Les interrompit un soldat excité.

Se redressant comme un seul homme, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'Immortel, se regroupant autour de sa découverte.

Une pierre à la texture différente des autres était pointée par l'Immortel.

**-Ecartez-vous du croisement !** Ordonna Heero à ses hommes.

Laissant celui qui l'avait découvert activer le système, l'unité observa l'ouverture rapide d'une dalle au centre du croisement, exactement là où les trois amis se tenaient auparavant.

Sans qu'aucun ordre ne soit prononcé, les hommes se mirent en position autour du trou noir, y pointant leurs armes. La main de Trowa tira le jeune Quatre en arrière, à sa suite, laissant le champ d'action aux soldats expérimentés.

Les uns après les autres, les hommes de l'unité disparurent de sa vue troublée par les larmes.

La prise de Trowa se raffermissait en sentant le jeune homme flancher de plus en plus.

Là, sous se yeux, le trou béant qui avait emporté sa meilleure amie.

Le trou d'où sortait une effroyable odeur de sang vampirique… et de mort.

* * *

*musique de générique du Seigneur des Anneaux*

Qu'est-il arrivé à Irina?

Est-elle morte?

Heero pourrait-il s'en remettre?

Trowa va-t-il EFIN se déclarer?

Vous le saurez peut-être dans le prochaine t dernier chapitre!

Heero, observant l'auteur d'un oeil morne: **Ca y est, le concept de fin lui plaît, elle va nous le resortir à toutes les sauces...**

Meoi, alors que Quatre ne me laisse même pas le temps de frapper Heero en signifiant à son homme de s'occuper de son cas: **Bon, et bien, à demain! **

REVIEWS!

XD


	9. Aprés la tempête

*_Celebration_ de Kool and the Gang*

Mes félicitations! Vous voici au dernier chapitre!

Duo, lançant des cotillons: **Wouhou! Vous avez tenus jusque là!!!**

Heero, aspergé de fils multicolores collants: **Doucement, mec, tu vas en mettre dans mon café...**

Quatre, suivant Duo dans son délire: **On s'en fout, Heero!**

Heero, soulé: **Hey! Calmez-vous! Vous ne savez même pas sur quoi elle planche, actuellement!**

Duo, calmé, fixant l'auteur: **Hey! C'est pas faux, ça!**

Quatre, curieux: **Sephy? Qu'est-ce que tu nous écris?**

Meoi, grand sourire: **Vous verrez bien!...**

Et avant que jene me fasse lyncher pas mes chouchou, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Heero Yuy**

Les glaçons cliquetaient dans son verre de Whiskey.

L'alcool ne l'aidait pas vraiment, en ce moment.

Jetant un œil las à son nouveau bureau, Heero se sentait faible et épuisé.

Si seulement il avait pu dormir !

Mais même les somnifères de son ami n'avait rien put y faire, lui offrant tout juste trois heures d'un sommeil agité et d'autant plus épuisant.

Il se gratta la barbe naissante, se disant qu'il lui faudrait la raser, mais s'en désintéressa tout aussi vite.

L'odeur de l'alcool envahissait son espace de travail.

Puisqu'il n'arrivait à rien avec de la médecine moderne, autant employer le plus vieux remède du monde face aux insomnies !

Et l'asiatique s'enfila le verre d'une gorgée brûlante, quasi écœurante.

Décidément, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un saké pour le saouler convenablement !

Alors pourquoi ne pas ouvrir cette bouteille qu'il gardait planquée derrière son rhum martiniquais ?

Parce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'être bourré à cet instant.

Déjà qu'il broyait du noir, ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de lever son inhibition contrôlant ces émotions.

Repoussant son verre vide dans un cliquetis de glaçons pas encore fondus, le brun se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux d'un bleu devenu terne.

Le temps passa sans qu'il ne bouge d'un millimètre, jusqu'au moment où l'on frappa à sa porte.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, une peur panique l'envahie, mais en inspirant à grand coup, il réussit à la placer dans sa boîte spéciale et à l'enfermer à doubles tours.

Redressant son dossier, il croisa les mains sur son bureau.

**-Entrez !**

Les cheveux désordonnés de façon qui aurait pu être qualifiée de sexy s'il n'y avait eu ces traits tirés et ces cernes noirs de trois jours, Trowa entra, offrant une copie certainement conforme d'un Heero attentif à tout mot sortant de la bouche de ce médecin si rarement présenté avec une barbe de trois jours.

**-Sers-nous deux verres.**

La panique se rebella dans sa boîte, mais Heero la retint de toutes ses forces. Détournant le regard pour masquer ce combat interne à son meilleur ami, Heero alla chercher un deuxième verre, des glaçons, et sa bouteille de Whiskey.

**-Je crois savoir que tu possèdes une bien meilleure bouteille que celle-là.** Lança un Trowa de cette agaçante voix monocorde.

C'était sûrement dû à la fatigue. Ou à ses derniers verres de Whiskey.

En tout cas, Trowa lui fit remarquer sa lenteur à percuter.

Une bonne bouteille.

Ca ne se sortait qu'en de bonnes occasions.

**Quatre Rabberba Winner**

La tête appuyée sur son coude replié, lui-même posé sur le lit de son amie, le jeune homme souriait à pleines dents.

La dispute, les pleurs, tout cela était passé depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Maintenant, les deux compères se racontaient des histoires, toutes plus rocambolesques que les autres, se posant des questions existentielles et se chambrant de bon cœur.

-**Il n'empêche, je suis curieuse…**

-**Curieuse ? Et peut-on savoir ce sur quoi votre intérêt se porte, aujourd'hui, jeune demoiselle ?**

Quatre se redressa à l'arrivée impromptue du médecin, illuminant la pièce de son sourire le plus accueillant.

**-Trowa ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous embrasserai !**

L'énormité de sa déclaration, faite sous le coup de l'émotion d'avoir son amie encore en vie grâce à l'acharnement du méché pour la sauver, gifla Quatre en le percutant, faisant rougir le jeune home de façon comique.

D'ailleurs, Irina ne s'en priva pas et ria de bon cœur.

S'il avait existé un trou de souris dans cette pièce, Quatre s'y serait jeté sans préambule.

**-Je… je… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je suis tellement content pour Irina que, les mots… euh…**

**-Ne suis-je donc pas un homme attirant ?**

**-Ce… Ce n'est pas… Je…**

Bug.

Et en plus, le médecin le fixait, avec un air que l'on pourrait qualifier de sérieux.

Déconnexion.

Au moins, Irina s'était-elle arrêtée de rire.

**-Trowa, arrête d'embêter le jeune.**

**-Heero !**

**-Bonsoir Irina, je suis très content de te revoir.**

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du médecin qui avait gardé ses yeux rivés dans ceux du pauvre Quatre, toujours déconnecté.

**-Quatre, Heero aimerait parler avec Irina avant que je ne lui injecte sa dose de somnifères. Comme je n'autorise qu'une visite à la fois, il faudrait que tu t'en ailles.**

Réflexion intense.

Décryptage des mots perçus.

Mise en place de la réponse.

**-D'accord.**

**-Bah alors… A demain, Quatre !**

Reprise de contact avec la réalité.

Sourire qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres.

Regard dirigé vers son amie au teint plus pâle qu'un mort.

**-A demain, Iry !**

Après un baiser papillon sur son front, le jeune homme s'éloigne, passe à côté du médecin et sort de la pièce, suivit de l'adulte.

**-Quatre ?**

Frisson qui parcoure son dos et s'attarde au niveau de ses reins.

Chatouillement dans le ventre et un peu plus bas.

**-Oui ?**

**-As-tu mangé, récemment ?**

Réflexion inutile, réponse rapide, le regard bleu posé sur le médecin proche, sans trop l'être.

**-Non.**

**-Veux-tu manger avec moi ?**

Réflexion utile, cette fois.

Manger avec lui ?

Il n'est pas très bavard, possibilité d'ennuie…

Que Diable ! Au moins, pourra-t-il profiter de sa présence lors d'un repas informel pour passer du temps avec lui.

Juste cela.

**-Avec plaisir.**

**Irina Spencer**

Quatre et Trowa sortis, Heero s'installe sur la chaise désormais libre.

**-Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander : tu as une mine affreuse !**

Petit sourire du brun.

Petite victoire de la brune.

**-Désolé. Je n'avais pas la tête à m'occuper de moi, ces derniers jours.**

**-Inquiet ?**

**-Evidemment.**

**-… Merci.**

Nouveau sourire, plus doux.

Réponse de même intensité.

**-De quoi parliez-vous, toi et Quatre ?**

Irina sourit alors que ses yeux pétillent de curiosité.

**-De nos mystérieux compagnons.**

**-Mystérieux compagnons ?**

**-Toi et Trowa.**

**-Je l'aurai compris, merci ! **

Sourire en coin.

Nouvelle victoire de la Vampire.

**-Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**-Tu promets de répondre ?**

**-Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?**

**-On ne sait jamais. **

**-Pose ta question !**

Ordre qui n'en ait pas un. Air agacé sans l'être vraiment.

Troisième victoire. Qu'il est agréable de le voir amusé.

**-Quel âge avez-vous et quelles ont été vos vies d'avant ?**

Sourire qui s'élargit.

Cœur qui bat légèrement plus vite, mais dont la faiblesse du corps ne permet pas d'être compromettant sur l'électrocardiogramme.

-**Trowa est plus vieux que moi. Il est français, à l'origine.**

**-Un compatriote !**

**-A ce niveau, c'est plutôt un ancêtre… En tout cas, sa transformation s'est produite au cours de la guerre franco-espagnole de janvier 1719. Pour ce qui est de sa vie, il sera ravit de répondre à tes questions. _[1]_**

**-Et toi ?**

**-Moi, j'ai 231 ans. Je suis né au Japon, vers le milieu de la période Edo. J'étais un Yamabushi, un prêtre guerrier, en quelque sorte. Je vivais avec mes frères sous la tutelle de chinois qui avaient fuient leur pays. C'est ma vie de reclus qui a déclenché ma transformation. _[2]_**

Petit sourire nostalgique du japonais.

Etonnement et admiration non masquées de la jeune Vampire.

-**Trop la classe.**

Petit rire chaud.

Vibration du corps abîmé.

-**Mais alors, il suffit d'être coupé du monde pour que la mutation s'opère ? **Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, les yeux légèrement voilés.

-**Oui. **

« _J'aurai pu éviter tout_ ça ! »

Cette idée tourna en boucle dans son esprit torturé.

Heero entoura sa main froide de la sienne, chaude et réconfortante.

-**Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? **

Irina baissa les yeux, réfléchissant quelques instants. La réponse lui vint d'elle-même.

-**Mes parents me manquent…**

**-Je comprends. **

Légère caresse du pouce, juste à côté de l'aiguille plantée dans sa chair.

-**Nous en reparlerons quand tu iras mieux.**

Petit sourire rassurant.

Réponse faiblarde, mais remerciement sincère au travers d'un regard.

**-Heero ?...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Es-ce que je pourrai vivre ici ? Avec les Immortels ?**

Un sourire plus large, comme soulagé.

Un espoir grandissant encore.

**-Je ne voie pas ce qui l'en empêcherai. **

L'homme se lève quand une infirmière pénètre dans la petite chambre, une seringue à la main.

-**A croire que ça les amuse de me planter des aiguilles dans le corps ! **Ne put-elle s'empêcher de maugréer.

Rire complice. Il se penche sur elle et l'embrasse sur le front, augmentant de nouveau ce rythme cardiaque, décidément trop faiblard.

-**Bonne nuit, Irina ! Je repasserai demain.**

Son regard ne le quitte pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce.

D'un sourire entendu, l'infirmière regarda la scène dans un silence qui en disait long sur ses réflexions.

**-C'est bien la première fois que je voie l'homme de glace aussi familier avec une personne autre que le docteur Trowa… ou son ancienne fiancée.**

La remarque se voulait anodine, et alors que l'esprit fatigué de la Vampire voulut en décrypter tous les messages sous-jacents, les effets du cocktail de somnifères fit son effet, l'emportant dans une brume de plus en plus sombre d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

_**[1] **_**9 Janvier 1719, Guerre franco-espagnole:**Le roi Philippe V d'Espagne a des prétentions au trône de France. Pour les déjouer, le régent met en scène un attentat contre sa personne. L'attentat aurait été fomenté dans l'entourage de l'ambassadeur d'Espagne, ce qui tient lieu de prétexte à l'entrée en guerre.

**_[2]_**_Période Edo__ (précisément entre __1641__ et __1853__):_Avec la chute de la dynastie T'ong au 18ème siècle, différentes sectes d'artistes martiaux et de religieux mystiques ont fuit vers le Japon pour éviter les guerres civiles qui en ont résulté fuyards chinois se sont installés dans les montagnes des régions de Koga et d'Iga au Sud centrale du japon où ils ont rencontré les guerriers ascètes japonais qui erraient dans les ascètes étaient appelés Yamabushi (guerriers sauvages) et ils recherchaient l'illumination religieuse en triomphant des épreuves d'une vie recluse dans les montagnes sous la tutelle des chinois mystiques et guerriers, les Yamabushi sont devenus une colonie retirée de prêtres guerriers. Ils restaient dans leurs maisons dans les montagnes et n'avaient aucun contact avec le reste de la société japonaise. Et plus important, ces Yamabushi ne payaient aucune taxe au Daimyo, les seigneurs Samouraïs locaux. Avec la chute de la dynastie T'ong au 18ème siècle, différentes sectes d'artistes martiaux et de religieux mystiques ont fuit vers le Japon pour éviter les guerres civiles qui en ont résultées.Ces fuyards chinois se sont installés dans les montagnes des régions de Koga et d'Iga au Sud centrale du japon où ils ont rencontré les guerriers ascètes japonais qui erraient dans les montagnes.Ces ascètes étaient appelés Yamabushi (guerriers sauvages) et ils recherchaient l'illumination religieuse en triomphant des épreuves d'une vie recluse dans les montagnes sous la tutelle des chinois mystiques et guerriers, les Yamabushi sont devenus une colonie retirée de prêtres guerriers. Ils restaient dans leurs maisons dans les montagnes et n'avaient aucun contact avec le reste de la société japonaise. Et plus important, ces Yamabushi ne payaient aucune taxe au Daimyo, les seigneurs Samouraïs locaux.

* * *

Tadaaaaam!

Maintenant, vous savez TOUT sur Heero et Trowa -enfin, presque pour ce dernier... XD

Vous vous attendiez à plus, n'est-ce pas?

Désolée, mais je ne pense pas qu'Heero ou Trowa soient du genre à sauter sur Irina et Quatre... Quoique, dans ma petite tête, je voie d'abord Trowa et Quatre se mettre en couple, Trowa apprenant à Quatre toutes les joies d'un couple homo! *o*

Quant à Heero, je le voie prendre son temps, avec Irina, lui laissant le temps d'apprécier chaque instant passé en sa compagnie, à tel point que leur premier baiser en deviendra un souvenir exceptionnel et passionné, prémice d'une délicieuse attente d'une nuit passée ensemble...

Irina, débarquant de nul part: **Ouah! Mais c'est qu'elle s'emballe, la petite mamzelle! ^^**

Réléna, arrivant en trombe:** Tu peux faire tes prières, IRINAAAAA!!!**

Meoi, alors qu'Heero vient au secours d'Irina en ligotant Réléna: **Sur ce, j'espère que cette fic, plutôt particulière, ne vous fera pas éviter mes autres histoires! Parce que, pour tout vous dire, elles n'ont rien avoir avec celle-là!** XD

Duo, baillonant la blonde:** Encore heureux!**

A bientôt, je l'espère! ^^


	10. Epilogue: Aire nouvelle

*silence de mort*

Meoi: **Ahem...**

Duo, une tasse à la main, le sourire aux lèvres: **Un problème, Sephy?**

Meoi: **Ben...**

Duo, Shinigami jusqu'au bout des ongles: **Ben?**

Meoi, pas fière: **J'avais comme qui dirait oublié l'épilogue...**

Duo, buvant son café: **Ho ho ho! Vraiment? Intéressant...**

Meoi, jetant un regard noir à un Duo qui n'en ratait pas une: **Et comme plus personne ne vient sur cette fic, ben...**

Duo, je-suis-sadique-et-j'en-suis-fier: **Ben tu le publies pour rien.**

Meoi, offusquée: **Non! Je ne publie pas pour rien! Je publie pour achever mon histoire, parce que le chapitre "final" n'aurait jamais suffit et que je le savais dés que j'ai commencé à écrire**!

Quatre, compréhensif (lui!): **Tu vas devenir une adepte des épilogues!**

Meoi, me calmant un peu: **Mouais, on dirait bien...**

Quatre, menaçant discrètement Duo d'en rajouter: **Allons! Ce n'est pas un problème! Mais n'oublie pas de le signaler dans ton résumé!**

Meoi, me redressant subitement: **Mais oui! Bonne idée! J'y vais de ce pas!**

Bah... A tous ceux qui passent par là, bonne lecture... ^^"

* * *

La démarche se voulait sûre, l'œil vif… mais il ne suffisait pas de vouloir pour pouvoir.

Alors, quand elle le vit revenir dans cet état, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer de ses yeux de chats, de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières d'un air stupéfait pour finalement exploser d'un rire gaie et chantant.

Il voulut un grognement agressif, il ne sortit qu'un simili-ronronnement qui n'eut que l'agréable effet de la voir rire de plus belle.

Ils lui avaient manqué, ces éclats de bonheurs.

Il prit tout de même le temps de passer la porte de sa chambre, de la refermer et de s'affaler sur son canapé de cuir noir, la tête entre les mains.

**-Par pitié !...**geignit-il d'une voie rauque.

Il n'eut qu'un gloussement en réponse. S'approchant de ses pas furtifs, il sentit le canapé s'affaisser à son côté tendit qu'un corps plus petit et plus froid que le sien s'approchait. Une main froide attrapa la sienne, l'écarta de sa tête pour l'obliger à la regarder. Son sourire ne s'arrêtait pas qu'à ses lèvres, légèrement bleuâtres, mais s'étendait à ses yeux, creusant de délicieuses fossettes.

Sa moue moqueuse se mêla à une légère pitié quand elle encadra son visage fatigué de ses mains fraîches, posantson front contre le sien pour apaiser ce mal de crâneépouvantable.

**-L'âge vous rattrape, très cher… N'êtes-vousplus capable de supporter quelques verres de saké ?**

Et encore ce sourire moqueur qui lui sembla enjôleur.

**-Pas le saké.**

**-Hm ?**

**-Pas le saké, le Cognac.**

**-Oh.**

Une réponse courte et évasive, mais un sourire tressautant sur les lèvres.

**-Vilaine, tu te moques !**

**-Absolument.**

**-On verra quand tu auras mon âge…**

Son sourire s'adoucit légèrement, une légère tension s'étendant entre eux, très _familière_…

Son regard bleu de Prusse pétilla, laissant de côté les quelques vapeurs d'alcool pour mieux se plonger dans l'océan de chocolat. Les visages se rapprochèrent lentement, _délicieusement _lentement.

Elle frotta légèrement son nez contre le sien, gardant ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes. Les lèvres s'attirèrent inexorablement pour enfin entrer en contact, se cajolant l'une l'autre dans une chasteté qui leur était agréable.

Mais après quelques instants de cette tendresse partagée, sa langue goûta à sa lèvre inférieure, chatouillant son propriétaire souriant. Elle tenta un passage, l'accès lui étant pleinementautorisé. Elle partit donc à la recherche de sa partenaire, caressant, poussant, attirant cette dernière. La température augmenta ostensiblement de son côté, plus discrètement chez elle.

Ses mains fines et agiles glissèrent doucement de ses joues à l'ossature de sa mâchoire, parcourant un tracé bien connu. Elle remonta tout aussi lentement jusqu'au lobe de ses oreilles pour atteindre l'orée de cette forêt noire que représentaient ses cheveux indisciplinés. Toujours du bout de ses doigts.

Là, il ne put retenir un rire de gorge, grave et sensuel, qui souleva suffisamment son torse pour venir frôler la poitrine de son amante.

Ne s'en satisfaisant visiblement pas, la jeune femme s'approcha plus de lui, passant l'une de ses jambes sur l'une des siennes, collant leurs deux corps.

Maintenant qu'elle passait ses mains fraîches dans ses cheveux, ne put rester inactif plus longtemps.

Passant ses mains sur ses cuisses dans un frôlement contrôlé, il remonta la courbe de sesfesses au travers de son jean pour atteindre le creux de ses reins et poser ses mains dans un geste possessif.

La chaleur ne cessait de monter entre eux alors que leur baiser se faisait plus pressé, les corps plus tendus, les pantalons plus… _serrés_.

Il entoura son corps de ses bras possessifs pour la soulever, lui laissant la possibilité de s'asseoir assez convenablement pour la reposer au plus près de lui.

Elle avait ses jambes élancées autour de lui, étreignant son bassin sans faillir.

Quelques mouvements lancinants et leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour deux gémissements.

L'attente était longue etterrible mais tellement appréciable.

Les mains nerestèrent plus en place, explorant le corps de l'autre dans un moyen toujours plus astucieux de toucher la peau nue.

Il frissonna sous la froideur des siennes, elle se réchauffa sous la chaleur des siennes.

D'autres petits mouvements, provocateurs.

Comme ils aimaient ces contrastes saisissants entre eux ! Ils s'en amusaient souvent, d'ailleurs.

Lui le vieil Immortel, elle la jeune rescapée.

Lui l'homme au sang chaud, elle la jeune femme au sang froid.

Lui et ses traits atypiques, elle et sa banalité. « Enfin, d'après elle. » Songea-t-il, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de banal chez cette superbe jeune femme.

Des cheveux fins et raides, de la même couleur que ses yeux noisettes/chocolat, cerclés d'un trait plus foncé. Son visage ovale, à la peau pâle. Les lèvres ourlées de façon désirable, à la teinte légèrement bleutée, lui donnant toujours cette irrépressible envie de les réchauffer…

D'ailleurs, il s'y employant sur le champ, s'acharnant de plus belle sur cette source de fraîcheur, mordillant, suçant, happant, ne laissant pas le temps au sang de refluer, l'obligeant à s'arrêter dans ces lèvres loin de le laisser en reste.

Et puis, maintenant, _maintenant_, il pouvait enfin se permettre de…

Trois coups retentirent à la porte.

Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement pour se plonger l'un dans l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'éloigner, leurs yeux s'adaptaient facilement à cette proximité.

Avantages, avantages…

Les coups se répétèrent et des voix se firent entendre au travers.

Les deux amants s'écartèrent, reconnaissant les propriétaires.

Ils les aimaient bien, en temps normal, mais _là_…

Elle eut une moue significative, qui ne l'aida _absolument pas _à apaiser sa tension à _ce_niveau précis de son anatomie…

Il se redressa un peu, n'ayant pas remarqué avoir autant glissé sur ce canapé.

Ce mouvement eut pour résultat un regard assassin de sa belle amie alors qu'un bruit de ballon frotté se faisait entendre.

« Ah ! Bonjour la discrétion… »

Les voix se firent de nouveau entendre, et elle secoua la tête d'agacement.

Seulement, moi, j'avais _toujours_le même problème…

Note du jour : ne pas être interrompu dans un tel moment avec de l'alcool dans le sang.

Avant que l'attente ne devienne trop longue pour être qualifiée de « douteuse » par les hurluberlus, elle se releva d'un geste vif -et tellement silencieux !...-, nous rhabilla en un temps record et… plongea sa main dans mon pantalon, se rapprochant suffisamment de moi pour murmurer desparolesd'excuses.

A ce moment précis, une crainte sans nom m'étreignit, mais mon instinct de survie –trois fois plus aiguisé que celui d'un humain- n'eut pas le temps de se manifester qu'une douleur fulgurante m'envahis, ayant pour origine mon bas ventre. Elle s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, me laissant les larmes aux yeux, et une crainte non dissimulée envers ma _chère et tendre_qui avait depuis longtemps retiré sa main dema zone sensible.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, mes mains s'activèrent pour me rendre présentable, ne laissant à nos visiteurs qu'une vision de ma souffrance passagère au travers de mes yeux embués.

De leurs expressions, j'en déduisis leursurprise. Ils devaient s'attendre à _autre chose_, certainement.

**-Heero ?!...**

**-Iry ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? **

Indignée, la jeune femme se retourna vers ses invités indésirés, la porte enfin fermée.

**-J'ose espérer que c'est urgent, Quatre.**

Le jeune blondinet afficha un air étonné face à cette réaction, ne le prenant pas pour autant mal. Trowa, quant à lui, affichait un sourire qui en disait long, l'ancien médecin ayant rapidement fait le rapprochement entre les lèvres roses de la jeune Vampire et le creux dans le canapé.

Quatre, quant à lui… Hé bien! Impossible de déterminer si le garçon avait compris et ne souhaitait le montrer ou s'il était vraiment naïf.

D'un regard acéré, je lui interdis toute remarque déplacée.

-**En fait, ce n'était pas **_**si**_**urgent que cela, mais assez important en soit.**

La réponse de son ami l'énerva d'abord pour la calmer légèrement ensuite. Elle avait du self-control, mais moi, un décodeur de ses humeurs.

D'un geste, elle invita les deux hommes à s'installer, elle-même prenant place sur un pouf de l'autre côté de la table basse, me laissant la possibilité de m'asseoir dans le canapé.

Là, c'était le signe de sa culpabilité. Elle ne voulait pas m'imposer sa proximité après… _ça_.

Je n'eus qu'une brève hésitation, mon pénis hurlant encore vengeance… Mais sachant déjà _comment _me venger, j'installais un autre pouf à sa droite pour faire face à mon vieux camarade.

-**Alors ? **Les encourageais-je.

Plus vite ils parleraient, plus vite je me vengerai…

L'un à côté de l'autre, cuisse contre cuisse, les deux Immortels eurent un sourire identique, entre la joie sadique et la confidence.

-**Et bien, un message est parvenu au QG il y a vingt minutes environs, d'une dépendance d'Asie centrale. **Commença Quatre, ce sourire ne le quittant pas.

-**Je déduis de vos mines qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise nouvelle.**Remarqua Irina.

-**Non. Bien au contraire**. Lâcha Trowa, évasif.

C'est fou comme Quatre avait pu le contaminer ! JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS, Trowa aurait tourné autour du pot s'il n'avait rencontré ce maudit blondinet aux airs prudes qui n'avaient de vrais que leur « air », justement.

Cette tactique marchait, le plus souvent. Pas longtemps, parce que Trowa restait Trowa, mais aussi parce que Quatre connaissait les limites de la patience de son amie.

Malheureusement pour ses calculs, là, elle était à son niveau le plus bas de patience… Autant dire qu'elle n'en avait pas. Aussi, sa voie claqua cette taquinerie en un ordre sec et glacial.

**-Quatre !**

Le grognement qui s'en suivit n'améliora pas les choses…

Apposant ma main sur sa nuque je me mis à la masser fermement, détendant le fauve avant qu'il ne fasse un geste regrettable.

Inconvénients, inconvénients…

**-Désolée…**

Ce n'était pas encore chaleureux, mais ça avait le bon goût d'être sincère.

**-C'est moi, quim'excuse, Iry.**

Le sourire du blond perdit de sa moquerie pour se faire plus doux.

Trowa en profita pour reprendre la situation en main, à sa façon.

-**Le** **courrier nous a annoncé la défaite du comte Khushrenada face aux rebelles Vampires.**

Gros blanc.

Analyse des données.

-**Hein ?!**Fut la seule réponse cohérente qu'elle réussit à sortir.

-**Explications.**Fut la mienne.

Et Trowa se colla au blablatage.

-**Nous venons d'apprendre qu'un complot s'était fomenté à l'encontre du comte, et ce, depuis bien des années. Du moins c'est ce qu'il semblerait. Apparemment, la mort de Marimaïa leur a permis d'accélérer les choses et ils ont attaqué dés qu'ils ont pu**.

-**Mais, nous n'avons jamais entendu parler d'une telle organisation !**M'étonnais-je.

**-Pourtant, son existence paraît logique. **

Les paroles d'Irina installèrent un silence désagréable. D'aucun n'avait oublié ses _origines_.

**-En y repensant, cela expliquerait ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'attaque de la Forteresse du Comte, il y a huit ans.**

En disant cela, Irina affichait un air indéchiffrable.

**-Tu as raison. Cette faction aura également découvert son Bastion. Quelle coïncidence que nos attaques se soient passées au même moment… **

**-C'est vrai, Heero. La coïncidence est **_**trop**_**surprenante. **

En langage Trowaien, cela signifiait : « Comment ces Vampires ont-ils appris que nous attaquions ? Sachant que seuls nos troupes d'assauts et leurs chefs en savaient quelque chose ? »

Oui, Trowa savait résumer ses idées à la perfection.

**-Reste à savoir si cette situation est un bien pour un mal… **

Les têtes hochèrent à la remarque de Quatre, nous laissant dubitatifs.

Un nouveau silence, rompu par Trowa.

**-Le temps nous le dira. **

Je le fixe avec surprise. Depuis quand se mettait-il à parler avec philosophie ?

-**Voilà au moins une certitude.**Répliqua Quatre, avec un sourire complice à Trowa.

Plus besoin d'essayer de savoir d'où Trowa tirait ses expressions…

**-D'ici là, jeune Immortel, vous avez un entraînement à suivre !**

La grimace de Quatre en dit long sur sa motivation.

**-Pitié, Trowa ! Nous venons d'apprendre une grande nouvelle, ne pourrions-nous pas la fêter ?**

Trowa, déjà levé, me jeta un coup d'œil que je décryptais sans problèmes. Après toutes ces années, les mots n'étaient plus utiles pour communiquer.

**-Dans ce cas, allons faire une demande auprès des bonnes personnes… Heero, Irina, nous nous retrouvons dans deux heures, à la cafétéria.**

Deux heures?... Ca devrait suffire pour unevengeance en bonne et due forme… Je _ne sais pas_à quoi Iry pense, mais elle a l'air d'être satisfaite.

Apparemment, ma Vampire préférée sait à quoi s'attendre au cours de ce laps de temps.

-**Iry ! N'oublie pas de prendre tes précautions, ma belle **! Lui recommanda Quatre en suivant le français jusque dans le couloir.

**-Et toi, ne fais pas d'excès, pour ce soir ! **

**-Toi non plus ! **

Au petit clin d'œil et au rire qui suivirent sa remarque, je comprenais enfin que ce Diable à tête d'Ange de Quatre était tout à fait conscient du dérangement causé par sa visite inopportune –bien qu'elle en vaille la peine. Mais à mon âge, quelques heures de plus n'auraient rien changé…

Les bavardages de nos amis nous parvenaient encore qu'elle se penchait vers moi dans une demande de réconfort.

Je prends ce corps jeune et vigoureux dans mes bras, craignant presque de l'abîmer.

Je suis peut-être insensible au temps qui passe, mais elle n'a pas encore atteint ce stade.

-**Tu ne pensais pas être encore sensible à ces souvenirs de cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?**Lui demandais-je dans un murmure, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux fins et courts.

**-Non, en effet. **

Quelques instants de silence s'installent. Je n'ai pas envie de le rompre.

**-Comment as-tu faitpour supporter ton existence, les premières années ?**

Je resserre mon étreinte. Bon sang, elle avait l'air si fragile, ma petite Vampire…

**-J'étais loin de vivre ce que tu subis actuellement. Entre tes parents toujours vivants, les séquelles de tes premiers mois de développement… J'étais un reclus, Iry. **

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais jamais quoi dire dans ces moments-là ?!

-**Heureusement que tu es là. Heureusement que vous êtes tous là. **Elle se tut quelques secondes. **Pour Quatre aussi, cen'est pas facile. Je relativise. Je suis contente que Trowa soit là pour lui… comme tu es là pour moi.**

Son visage au teint pâle relevé vers moi m'attira instantanément. Posant monfront contre le sien, je résistais à l'envie de capturer ses lèvres.

**-Heero ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si cette histoire d'attraction crée par les Vampires était vraie…**

Elle sourit en coin, montrant que le précédent sujet est en cours de fermeture et d'oublie.

**-Disons que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. A savoir si tues capable d'attirer d'autres Immortels à toi d'unsimple regard…**

Ses lèvres se plissèrent en réfléchissant.

« Les Vampires ont cet effet sur les autres, plus de doutes là-dessus ! »

**-Il me faut donc tester cette éventualité. J'espère que Trowa et Quatre arriveront à…**

Mais déjà, je la bâillonnais d'un baiser.

Quelle idée saugrenue ! Tester ses charmes sur d'autres que moi ?!

Qu'elle vilaine jeune fille, ça blague a l'air de l'amuser…

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le penser, nos mains repartent à la conquête du corps chéri. Mes bras encerclent sa taille et je me relève sans difficultés, son corps étant plus léger que sa musculature ne le ferait croire.

« Et parce qu'elle veut bien être soulevée, il faut le dire. »

Son corps ferme se resserre contre le mien, ses jambes s'ajustant autour de mes hanches.

En quelques pas, j'atteins le lieu de ses futurs supplices, ici, je la ferais regretter son geste malheureux, et supplier comme jamais, appeler mon nom et…

Trois coups à la porte.

« QUOI ENCORE ?! »

Je jette un regard assassin à cette maudite porte. J'esquive un léger mouvement, immédiatement interrompu par ma compagne. Mes yeux croisent les siens, enflammés.

De ses lèvres, sans un bruit elle me confie qu'il s'agit de Duo.

D'un geste, elle m'assure une mort rapide si je retente quoi que ce soit.

Nous restons là, son corps frais en-dessous du mien. Moi-même appuyé sur les coudes, de peur de l'écraser –bien que je sache qu'il n'en serait rien.

Un sourire taquin se dessine sur ses lèvres. D'une main joueuse, elle se faufile sous ma chemise déboutonnée, empruntant le chemin de mon flanc gauche, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à la limite de mon jean. Son regard toujours rivé au mien, ses doigts tentent de franchir la barrière du tissu, passant délicatement prés de mon aine.

« Bon sang, Iry ! Duo est _toujours_derrière la porte !... »

Mais ma résistance flanche de plus en plus et alors que la décence allait m'obliger à contrer cette _délicieuse_attaque, un bruit de frottement nous parvint, suivit peu de temps après de pas qui s'éloignent.

**-Bonne nouvelle, mon Loup, nous avons un ami intelligent…**

Je lui coupe la parole d'un baiser possessif, approfondissant toujours plus mes avances sur son corps fin et aux muscles longilignes.

Mon Loup, petit surnom trouvé en remarquant la continuelle opposition faite entre les Loup-garou et les Vampires dans les livres et les films.

Attend de voir de quelle façon je vais te dévorer, petite Vampire…

* * *

Voilà!

On comprend mieux COMMENT elle s'en était tiré durant l'Attaque! Ce mystérieux groupe de résistants ayant tué son gardien et les autres Vampires qui ont été trouvés! Ce que je vais vous révéler, c'est que l'un des derniers cadavres trouvé près du trou dans lequel elle a été extirpé était l'un de cesrésistants! Tin tin tin!

Et comme une jeune Vampire inexpérimentée de la réalité d'un combat, Irina s'était faite rattrapée par ses tortionnaires qui se sont occupé de son cas en la fourrant dans le trou, la confondant avec ces résistants puisque les Vampires n'avait pas connaissance de son arrivée dans la Forteresse, quelques minutes plus tôt!

Réléna, moqueuse: **Heureusement que tu le précises, parce que c'était loin d'être clair...**

Meoi, cassante: **C'est pas comme si une blonde pouvait être une référence.**

Duo, levant sa tasse de café comme on lève un verre: **Sur ce coup là, je n'ai rien à redire!**

Meoi, n'en démordant pas: **Tout ça parce que je te fais passer pour un être doté d'une once d'intelligence!**

Quatre, alors que les épaules de Trowa s'agitent dans un rire contenu: **Et concernant tes prochaines fics?**

Meoi, alors que Duo ne se remet pas de ma réplique:**Et bien, nous avons un petit texte en court d'écriture, épique.**

Quatre, intéressé: **Du changement de registre, à ce que je voie**!

Meoi, lui lançant un regard sadique: **C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...**

Duo, alors que Quatre essaye de m'arracher les vers du nez: **Ha! C'est ça que de vouloir être sympa avec _elle_! Bien fait!**

Sur ce, j'espère que ma prochaine histoire emballera un peu plus... sinon, tant pis, ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'écrire! ^^

**Petit message à Deathgothika: J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déçue et que tu auras l'occasion de lire cettevéritable fin! En espérant que mes prochains écrits te plaîront aussi! bye bye!**


End file.
